Brothers of Destruction find a bride
by RomansBride
Summary: Kane and Undertaker find a woman who is right for both of them if only she could see past their in ring personas. She just happens to be Booker T's little sister and Wade Barrett's ex. I am doing the American badass version of the Undertaker and the unmaksed Kane before he became corprate. They are not real brothers in this story just real close friends who call each other bro
1. Meeting and Falling for Kari

_**Brothers of Destruction find a bride**_

 _ **A/N: MMF relationships ahead**_

 _ **I use wrestlers from diffrent time periods because I use who I like**_

 _ **Disclaimer I barely own myself so sadly I don't own the WWE or any of the superstars**_

Booker was sitting in Vince's office with his little sister and he was trying to figure out why Vince had requested them so close to Kari's return. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to deal with a family issue. Kari how are you doing after your break?"Vince said as he walked into his office."I'm fine Mr. McMahon I am ready to get back into the ring tho I just hope you understand after what happened between Wade and I that I just needed time."Kari said as with a sad smile."Well I do understand I just wanted to tell you that when you return to Raw this Monday you will be with your brother and Test and you will also have an on screen issue with Kane and Undertaker so I hope you are ready to deal with some creepy things happening to you." "I can handle that but why them they mainly harass guys who think they own the place."Kari responded."You are gonna start to act bratty soon."Vince said with a smile.

 _ **Undertaker/Mark's POV**_

Glen and I are sitting outside Vince's office when we the door opens and I see Booker walking out with short girl with long black hair with blue streaks, gray eyes ,full lips a curvy body with a big butt."Hey Mark you and Glen keep your eyes off my little sister ass."Booker says pulling me from the dirty thoughts I was having about the girl. "Your little sister. Well King Booker she doesn't look all that little to me."we all heard Dave Batista say coming towards Vince's office. "Mark Glen this is Kari she is going to be Kane and Undertaker's obsession for awhile."Vince said. "Nice to meet you guys I hope you don't scare me too much."Kari said as she shook hands with me and Glen who kissed her hand just to piss Booker off. "I hope you enjoy being scared as much as we enjoy scaring."I said with a smile.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

"Stay away from them outside of work Kari" Booker said as we pulled away from the office and headed for the airport."Okay bro but they seem like nice guys to me."I said as I put my hair into a ponytail. "You said the same thing about Wade Barrett and how did that workout for you I had to save you cause you almost got raped."Booker said with a hard look on his face. I put my earphones on and my music up full blast and pulled the hood of my Iron Man hoodie up over my head. Once we boarded the plane I was thankful that I sat between my best friends Randy and Ted and once I told them about the fight with my brother they tried to cheer me up."He just doesn't want to see you go thru that again. I just can't believe he said it out loud."Ted said as he rubbed my back. Once Monday rolled around I was so hyper about being back that I wasn't even mad at Booker anymore. The crowd went crazy when my entrance theme 'Black Widow, by Iggy Azalea' began to play I pranced out like the little brat that creative told me to be and when I reached the ring I grabbed a mic and said"I'm back and I realized why things weren't going my way and that's because I wasn't demanding what I deserved so from now on I plan to get my way always." When my opponent Paige came out she barely got into the ring before I began to kick and punch her when the ref finally sounded the bell I was tossing her around the ring. I finally pulled out my finishing move crowning glory on her I placed my foot on her chest as the ref counted to three then I picked her up and hit her with a power bomb before I left the ring. During a backstage shot I was walking towards the divas locker room when I bumped into Kane and Undertaker and when they looked at me I said "Excuse you I'm walking here." and stomped off. Later during my brother and Test's match I was cheering them on when Undertaker's music began to play Edge and Christian left the ring quickly Kane and Undertaker climbed into the ring and choke slammed Booker and Test then the lights went out when the came back on I had a sign hanging around my neck that said 'Brat'. Later on while I was in my hotel room I was reading a book when there was a knock at the door when I looked thru the peep hole and saw Randy standing there with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses."Randy why do always try to get me drunk I think I'm gonna need a new liver before I lose my V-card if I keep hanging out with you dude."I said once I opened the door."Let me punch that baby and then you don't have to worry about it."Randy replied only half joking. "Look Randy I want it to be a person I'm madly in love with."I said kissing Randy on the cheek. While we were doing shots Randy told me that Wade was now dating Emma and she said she was gonna kick my ass on Smack Down I just rolled my eyes and keep drinking. That Thursday on Smack Down I went down to the ring ready to beat Emma. When she came down to the ring and said"Look at little miss Kari thinking she's too good for the rest of us divas well I'm gonna knock you down a peg or two." When our match started Emma was using all kinds of dirty tricks on me so I used my brothers super kick and then I used a new move I named the royal treatment on her and pinned for the win. Wade ran down to attack me when he climbed into the ring the light went out and when they came back on Wade was knocked out and I was holding a dozen black roses. "Wow you're popular tonite."Test said when I got to the locker I shared with him and Booker and I saw a vase filled with red roses. I read the card: Dear Kari I enjoy watching you float around backstage and I love to see you beat the other divas into submission and I would love to go to dinner with you. Yours truly CM Punk. After his match I went to find CM Punk and we went out to dinner he was very polite and funny he walked me to my room and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Why is that little girl still on my mind she's just a little tease according to Barrett but he's liar anyway so I just need to get her outta my head cause I saw her leave the arena with CM Punk or Mr. panty dropper as he calls himself."I hope Kari doesn't fall for Punk cause I heard him and Sheamus talking about her it seems she's a virgin and they have a bet going that says if Punk gets her to have sex with him in two weeks he wins two hundred bucks but if not Sheamus get to bend Punk over."Glen says as he sits down beside me. "They are betting on her like she's a race horse?"I ask getting angry."Yeah bro it pissed me off too I had to go a few rounds with the punching bag."Glen said. The next day I had an autograph session and I noticed that Kari was there also she had her hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a mini dress. She gave each fan a opportunity to take pictures with her and she gave bracelets to all her younger fans. When the autograph session was over CM Punk came and picked her up she was smiling and laughing with him.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am so glad that I went out with Punk he is so sweet and he always makes sure I have everything I need when he is around. I've also be kinda enjoying the creepy things that happen when Kane and Undertaker make their presence known like tonite on Raw after I beat Nikki Bella the lights went out and when they came back on I had a black silk scarf around my neck. It's been nearly two weeks since me and Punk started going out and tonite is the night I lose my virginity. Later that night I am sitting on the bed in the room Punk and I were sharing that night when his phone rang and he answered as he was talking I went to the bathroom when I came out I heard him say "Yeah man I'm so about to win this bet cause we are watching 'Fifty Shades of Grey' so the panty dropper wins again.""No he doesn't"I say standing behind him. He hangs up the phone and says"Kari I was just joking.""How much is my virginity worth? Just tell me Punk."I say trying to hold back my tears."Two hundred buck for me but if Sheamus wins he gets my virginity, so Kari please help me keep my dignity baby girl."he begs I reach into my bag and pull out a small container on vaseline and toss it to him before I walk out hoping the hotel wasn't fully booked. Once I reach the front desk I find out there aren't anymore rooms.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Mark and I are coming back from a riding our motorcycles when we see Kari sitting on the curb outside the hotel crying."What's wrong Kari?" I ask her ."Punk was trying to use me to win a bet and then when he told me that I should just do it so he can keep his dignity.I walked out but all the rooms in this hotel are booked so I'm screwed."Kari said as she tried to wipe her tear stained face. "Hey you can stay in the room with us if you want I can have them bring up a roll away bed." Mark said as he helped Kari up once she nodded once Kari and Mark got in the elevator to head to the room I asked the front desk mamager to have a rollaway bed brought up to the room me and Mark were sharing and then I went to CM Punks room and knocked on the door when he opened it I punched him in the mouth.


	2. Sleep overs and discoveries

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I walk into Mark and Glen's room and my eyes nearly fell outta my head because they had a huge suite it even had a jacuzzi."Wow the Brothers of Destruction like to live it up."I said with a smile."Actually we are only here because our bus is being cleaned and restocked tonite."Mark said "Ok so I got lucky tonite then."I replied"I guess so, well I'm going to take a shower. Glen should be here soon if you need anything."Mark said.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I am so glad that this hotel is fully booked maybe if Glen and I spend enough time with her we will figure out why we are so intrigued by her it might just be the whole forbidden fruit thing because Booker T told us to stay away from her. I step into the shower and think about how sad and hurt she looked when we saw her sitting on the curb. When I come out of the bathroom I see her and Glen reading comic books and I say"Glen that girl isn't interested in our comic book collection. She's only reading them to be nice." "Actually bro I left our comics onthe bus these are hers."Glen said with a smile."Comic books always cheer me up,especially Deadpool he so cool I love the fourth wall breaks."Kari said with a huge smile and then she blushed. I quickly realized I was standing there in only a towel so I grabbed my bag and quickly put on my sweat pants. Glen laughed and headed to take a shower."Wow where are our manners you should have taken the first shower."I said when she started taking her shorts and tank top out of her bag."It's okay I took a shower earlier because."Kari said and then suddenly stopped and she began to cry so I wrapped my arms around her once her tears subsided she looked up at me and as we were about to kiss there was a knock at the door and we pulled apart. I opened the door and a bell hop brought in the roll away bed and set it up for us, as the bell hop was leaving I saw CM Punk walking towards our room when he stopped at our door I saw his lip was swollen lip and knew Glen did it."You need to keep your boy on a leash he attacked me for no reason Mark look at this."Punk said. "I hit you cause you made Kari cry and no one keeps me on a leash plus shouldn't you be bending over for Sheamus right now." Glen said from behind Kari."Hope that you've got plenty of lube I heard from AJ and Cameron that he is huge."Kari said before closing the door in his face. We all burst out laughing and her laughter was the best sound I ever heard .We sat and watched a movie then I noticed that Kari was asleep so I picked her up and carried her to the roll away bed as I placed her on the bed I heard her say"Yes Mark I'm sure I want you and Glen to make love to me." "Wow that's what she's dreaming about bro."Glen said as he climbed into his bed and laid down."I think with all that's happened tonight her brain just mixed it all up."I said trying to convince myself that she didn't want what I wanted so badly.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

I hope that Mark is right about Kari's sleep talk because if that's what she wants we will give it to her like we did with Lita but I can't take another woman who is okay with a little wild sex but can't deal with us on a emotional level. I love Mark and he loves me but we both need and want something more and we both know whatever woman that joins us has to be able to deal with us on on every level plus she has to have a nice ass which we made an exception with Lita because she was so sweet in the beginning, but turned nasty when Mark and I wouldn't buy her certain things. I don't think Kari is that way but she is a virgin having us both would overwhelm her and I think her first time will be scary enough without it being two guys. I also know that if it is one of us it's gonna hurt cause I know from experience that Mark is long and thick and he could say the same about me. I know that she is looking for lifetime love like me and Mark but she probably thinks we are creepy even if she is nice to us.

 _ **Kari's Dream**_

 _Kari is celebrating the fact that she is the new Divas champion then she sees Mark and Glen so she walks over and they both hug her. She kisses Mark and then she kisses Glen then they both kiss. In a flash she is naked and in bed with them and they are both kissing and caressing her body. Glen begins to lick and suck her clit and Mark is sucking her nipples and then they are both inside her making love to her she is moaning and saying their names she cums while yelling both of their names._

 _ **Kari's POV**_

WOW that dream was intense I can't believe that I would dream something so far fetched these guys aren't into me they see me as the innocent girl I portray in the ring and they would never be together like that and if they were it would be with someone like Lana or Eve. I am in the shower washing my hair when Glen and Mark walk into the bathroom and start brushing their teeth I hear Mark say" I wonder where Kari is right now but I need a shower cause I had a wild dream and I'm sweaty." Before I can say a word he drops his shorts and pulls back the shower curtain I grab a towel and cover myself but I get an eyeful and OMG I don't think he was even hard but he is huge.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Damn I should've realized that she was in the shower. Now everytime she looks at me she blushes or turns away quickly and since she is about to board our bus and ride to the next house show which is like two hundred miles away I gotta fix this but I get a big surprise as she walks towards me in the lobby and says"Mark I'm sorry about not warning you that I was in the shower and to be honest I enjoyed the view I got. Now maybe I can catch Glen with his pants down too." I must've let my shock over her last statement appear on my face because she laughed before saying"I was kidding about the part about Glen unless I am gonna get a view similar to the one I got with you." Once we board the bus she begins to read a Stephen King novel which shocks me cause most Divas read romance novels if they read at all. Later when we reach the venue for the next house show Kari is getting off our bus with her hood up so none of the fans see her face. Once we get into the arena when all hell brakes loose because Sharmell grabs Kari and then Booker and Test get up in our faces and Booker says "Why the hell was my sister in a hotel room with both of you and then on your bus. I know about that freaky thing you guys had with Lita but it won't happen with my sister." "Booker I was in the room with them because Punk bet on me and I found out so I left the room and the hotel was booked so they got a rollaway bed in their room, and Punk was my ride here since you aren't supposed to be here they gave me a ride here. "Kari yelled as she broke free of Sharmell and stood in fron of us and pushed her brother.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

My brother is being a jerk by dragging me away from the guys once we reach an empty locker room he says"I thought you really like Punk so what happened last night." "Everything was going great we were watching 'Fifty Shade of Grey' and then he got a call so I went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard him saying he was gonna win the bet so I walked out on him." I said with a frown "I told that idiot to turn his phone off."Booker said before he could catch himself. I ran off and called Vince and told him I have an idea to ratchet up my Kane and Undertaker issue.


	3. Rescues, Escapes and Confessions

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I avoid my brother until Thursday night on SmackDown when he Test and I have a three person match against the Uso's and Naomi. Once we win the match due to me using the tombstone the lights go out and when they come back on my brother is knocked out in the ring and I am wearing a necklace with the letters BOD on it. Once we get backstage Booker grabs my arm and asks"Kari where have you been? I have been calling you I worry about you sis." "Look Robert I am fine I blocked your number so don't worry."I said using his real name to show him how angry I am. Later that night I come to the ring and say"I really do like the gifts I've been getting but all the cloak and dagger is freaking me out so whoever my secret admirer is has until the end of Raw on Monday to reveal their identity." As I am leaving the ring MVP runs out and says "I am your secret admirer. He reaches out to hug me then the lights go out when they come back on MVP is in the center of the ring knocked with a note that says lair in big letters on his chest. Later that night I meet up with Lana , Dolph, Randy,Cody Alicia Ted and Kofi. We all hit up a dance club.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I am so tired of Glen dragging me out to dance clubs thinking that we will find our perfect girl there. We had been there about and hour when I notice Kari dancing between Randy and Cody, she looks so cute in her IronMan tank top and her skintight jeans her hair is pulled back into a loose bun and she's barely got any makeup on she totally gorgeous to me. I look away before she notices my staring."See something you like bro,cause I sure do."Glen said as he hands me a beer. I keep watching Kari all night and the more she drinks the more sexual her dance moves become . Randy and Ted leave then Dolph and Lana go also and then Alicia leaves after a text, then Cody and Kofi share a long kiss and then they leave also."Man she has fucked up friends they left her alone and drunk."I point out to Glen then I see a guy trying to get her to leave with him so I walk over and say"Kari how about I take you to your hotel room?""Hey big boy shove off she's mine. I saw her first."the guy says."Hey Kari who do you want to leave with us or him?" Glen asks when he walks over. "I want my two giants."Kari slurs as she jumped into Glen's arms. "I found the wasted slut she's leaving with us since she like group action the guy says as three of his friends walk over."Hey Mark you and Glen need some help with those assholes."Paul Levesque(Triple H) says as he and his boyfriend Shawn walk over to us."Nope Paul just trying to escort a drunk Kari to her room since her friends left her."I reply hoping the guys back down. Once those idiots realized that this was a fight they couldn't win they left the bar.

 _ **Glen/ Kane's POV**_

I can't believe her so called friends left her maybe we should scare them by bringing Kari to our bus and let them worry until she shows up at the house show. "I know what you're thinking Glen and I agree so come on lets get to the bus"Mark says as he carries a passed out Kari. The next morning Kari is up early ans she's throwing up. When she finally comes out of the bathroom I hand her a T-shirt and some basketball shorts and she goes back and changes"So how bad was I last night?"Kari asks as Mark hands her a cup of coffee. "Not bad at all. We saved you from some jerk who wanted to take advantage of you after your friends left you there." "I told Randy to take me to the hotel the minute I started twerking and he left me!"Kari yelled "We decided to teach them a lesson by having you ride with us and not answer your phone so they will see the danger of leaving you and they will be worried sick until you stroll into they house show safe and sound."I say with a evil smile."Cool but what about my stuff? I need my gear for tonights match against Brie Bella."Kari said with a smile. "We had Naomi get your bags so they will be at the house show."Mark says. About ten minutes later Kari's phone is ringing and buzzing with texts and calls and she turns it off. When we finally reach the arena Lana, Dolph Randy, Ted, Cody Alicia and Kofi were pacing and calling Kari's phone. Mark had to give Kari a piggy back ride into the arena because she beat us both at Call of Duty Black Ops so I still owe her a piggy back ride. When Mark sets her down and she takes off my hoodie Lana and Alicia practically tackle her as the guys look so relieved. "You guys look surprised to see me. Didn't you guys walk me to the hotel. No you left me drunk at a club alone if it wasn't for Mark and Glen I probably would've went home with god knows who!"Kari yells.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am so thankful to Mark and Glen they saved my butt again I am probably becoming a pest since they keep saving me. I loved getting a piggy back ride from Mark. Glen still owes me tho. I get my bags from Naomi as I am leaving her dressing room I run into the Shield boys and Colby Lopez(Seth Rollins) decides it's a good idea to harass me and since there are three of them it's kinda hard to be a bad ass."Kari why aren't you hiding behind your brother as usual?"Colby taunts " Colby leave me alone I'm trying to head to my locker room and get ready for my match."I say trying to sound tough. "Kari you know better than to try acting tough with us. You saw what happened to Cena in the ring and I know you heard about the gym incident.(They beat Jhon Cena up and then Colby pissed in his face. Jhon was too embarrassed to report it but he told me and Randy about it)Do want the same thing to happen to you?"Colby said as he stroked my face."Get you fucking hands off my douche bag. Colby you wouldn't be so cocky without Joe and Jon backing you up. So get outta my face!" I yelled before I kicked him in the balls and ran like hell. When I rounded the corner I bumped into Mark, Glen, Paul,and Shawn. When they saw Shield behind me they became a human wall and blocked Colby who said"That little bitch kicked me in the balls." "You were harassing me and you all had me backed into a corner so I attacked like I was taught."I replied. "Colby what are we gonna do to her anyway I don't hit women especially hotties like her."Joe(Roman Reigns) said "Yeah I'm with Joe on that one Colby."Jon(Dean Ambrose) added."I do."Colby replied before Joe slapped him. Later that night I was in me and Lana's hotel room "Lana I'm crushing on -"I said before getting interrupted by Lana saying"Glen and Mark, who both want you. Kari just go for it like I did with Dolph." I nod grab my room key and Dead pool duffel bag and go to Glen and Mark's bus.

 _ **Mark /Undertaker's POV**_

I open the door to our bus and I am surprised to see Kari standing there. "I need to talk to you and Glen."she says as she climbs on the bus. "Okay .Glen Kari needs to talk with us."I say as we all take a seat."Look I like you both a lot and I want you both but I know you're gonna probably want me to pick but can I hang out with you for awhile to decide who I want to be with."Kari said without stopping to breath. "Damn Kari you don't have to pick cause we both want you and we don't mind sharing if you don't mind being shared that is."Glen said as her moved closer to her. She nodded and I moved closer to her. We both kissed her then Glen and I kissed as Kari took her T-shirt off then we did the same. I took her pants off asGlen took her bra off, after I slid her panties off I began to lick and suck her clit while Glen sucked her nipples. Kari's moans where music to our ears, she pulled out Glen's already hard cock and began to suck then Glen and I switched places. Kari's lips and tongue felt awesome I see why Glen was moaning when he was getting his cock sucked moments ago. Kari came with a scream. "I'm ready."she said so I nodded at Glen so he slid inside and began to slowly pump his dick into her tight pussy as she continued to stroke my cock. Glen pulled out and wiped the blood off and I slid my cock inside her and I knew I never wanted to have sex with another woman as long as Kari was in my life. I was about to cum so I pulled out and shot my load into Glen's mouth and he did the same to me. The look that Kari shot us was a mixture of shock and lust. Later that night as we were all cuddled up in the big bed at the back of the bus Glen asks "Kari is this what you want? Because we are together and you have to be with us both on all levels." "This is new for me but yes I want this."Kari said as she snuggled more into me and pulled Glen closer. We fell asleep just like that.


	4. New Friends, Deals and Late Night Games

_**A/N We lost a legend on Thursday 'The American Dream' Dusty Rhodes passed away so please keep his family in your prayers and thoughts**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I wake up and realise that last night wasn't a dream and that I am with two of the sweetest guys I've ever met. All three of our phones start to ring at the same time. "Hello Lana." I say knowing she was checking up on me."I guess last night went well since you didn't come back last night. Are you gonna come work out with me, Ted, Dolph and Randy?" Lana asked. "I will be there in a few minutes and yes last night was great."I replied as Mark pulled me close and started kissing my neck and Glen kissed my forehead."Vince says on Raw you are going to be fought over so are you okay with that?,"Mark says once he stops kissing my neck. "It's okay with me I'm gonna tell my brother that I'm riding with you guys after the match so he doesn't try to gut you in the ring."I say realizing that me telling him that was small compared to last nights activities. "Hey so where are you going with Lana in a few minutes?"Glen asked "To workout with her and the boys you guys are welcome to join us."I say as I grab their hands. "Maybe but we are about to go for a run."Mark says.

 _ **Thirty minutes still Kari's POV**_

I walk into the gym and see Dolph showing off for Lana. "Hey Lana."I say as I step upon the treadmill beside her and easily keep pace with her."Hey Kari. You look different today I just can't figure it out."Lana replied. I notice Ted and Randy looking at me as if they want to ask something but are afraid of the answer. I am going thru my stretch routine when Ted says"Let's dance for cardio today." We all nod so I hook my MP3 player up to Randy's beats player. We all start to dance then Dolph acts like he wants to battle dance against me so I pull out a few moves I know he has no come back against and then here comes Ted and he puts it down but I'm still better and then Randy he's a good dancer but still not on my level and that leaves Lana who is my equal most people who know Lana can tell you she isn't what she seems. She not fake but when you see her you think ballet not hip hop . We are getting deep into it pulling out our top moves and I am so deep into the music I don't realise that two more people have joined our audience.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Wow Kari and Lana are really going at it and it seems like Kari is trying to psych Lana out by getting closer and closer to her as they dance and Lana isn't backing down either they are close enough to kiss and Kari leans in and Lana stumbles over her moves to avoid Kari's lips. Kari pulls out a few sexy moves and says "I win Lana." "Wow Kari you were awesome." Randy said. "Yes she was."Glen said "Hey you guys made it."Kari said running over to us. I leaned down and kissed her then Glen kissed her also. "Damn really Kari you got both of them?"Ted said with a crazy look on his face."Yes she did and that is her business."Lana said.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Kari suggests we go to lunch with her friends. We are all sitting at a huge table with Kari between Mark and I and across from Lana who is between Randy and Dolph with Ted beside Randy. After we ordered Kari says "I want my guys to hangout with my friends." "Kari you know I don't along well with any guy you date so why even try this?"Randy grumbled. "Please Randy try it just for me. I'll let you win at 'Resident Evil 2'" Kari said in a baby voice. "You don't have to let me win I can beat you you just get lucky at Call Of Duty."Randy replied. "She kicked our asses at that on our own bus man. How did she get so good?" I ask trying to be friendly. "Cause she hangs out with this Cody and Kofi too much sometimes they are game addicts. They give her cheat codes in exchange for her special cookies."Randy replied. By the time lunch was over we had exchanged numbers with everyone but Lana. I noticed her and Kari texting thru lunch and trying not to laugh at each other. When we got back on the bus Kari sat down and said"Are we telling people or what cause you both kissing me in front of my friends is fine cause they won't say unless I say they can but other people will tell my brother if you pat on my back too quickly."Baby it's up to you cause we could care less what people think about us it's about you and your feelings on it."Mark said as he pulls us both into a tight embrace. "I think we can tell everybody and my brother will just have to deal with it."she says with a smile.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Monday night I walk into the arena and get shoved up against a wall. When I look up I see my brother glaring at me."Get off me bro I have to get ready for match tonite."I say quickly. "So you're just gonna act like The Shield isn't after you. Colby told me he's gonna get you so be careful. Stay near Randy or Ted if you don't want to be around me."Booker said letting me go. I walk in to The Legacy's locker room and Cody says "Colby really you had to go messing with Shield boys.""They had me backed into a corner I think he was gonna kiss me I had to break free and plus Joe and Jon aren't gonna let him hit me anyway." I replied before taking off my shirt and pulling off my jeans and putting on my gear. "Why do you do that. You know we are all bi and you just take off your clothes like it doesn't matter to you."Ted asks. "You guys are my best friends so I'm not a sex object to you .I may as well have a dick when I'm with you guys." I say like it's just logic. Later when I go out to the ring I have on the black scarf and necklace. "Okay so my secret admirer needs to come out and show his self. I hope he's tall."I say with a smile. The arena goes dark when the lights come back on Kane and Undertaker are standing in front of me as I hear Micheal Cole say"Well she did ask for tall." Undertaker is holding a mic and he says"Kari you have been chosen by my brother to be his new bride so you will be the Princess of Darkness." Kane places a tiara on my head as I pretend to be in shocked silence . My brother's music hits as he and Test run down and jump in the ring. "You aren't marrying my sister big boy she doesn't want you." Booker says "How about we fight for her if you win we leave her alone for good if we win she comes with us for two weeks."Undertaker says with a twisted smile. "Deal you sicko"Booker says. Backstage shot Tamina bumps into me and spills coffee all over my dress so I go into the locker room and my bag is gone but a knee lenght black dress with long bell sleeves is all that's there so I put it on. Later during the match I notice that Sharmell is coming out with us so that means something has changed on my behalf. During the match Sharmell gets close and says " When Mark touches your forehead collapse into Glen's arms Vince will call and explain it to you later." I nod just as Booker gets tombstoned and pinned so I climb into the ring and pretend to check on my brother as Kane grabs my arm and pulls me up I struggle then Undertaker touches my forehead so I collapse and Kane catches me and carries me out of the arena and onto the bus. When the cameras are away from the bus I sit up and say "Vince is make me a zombie isn't he?"

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

"Vince she doesn't want to be a zombie for two weeks let's make it look like we are holding her due to the win and she falls in love with Kane it will make her look good before her heel turn."I say during our conference call. I had to do something cause the look on Kari's face when she heard zombie mode broke my heart. "Fine but you have to fight Shield and Batista has to be your back up. Kari you are gonna have to face both Bellas in a handicapped match."Vince agreed finally. Kari was so happy she tackled me and then kissed me then she jumped in Glen's lap and kissed him too . "Thank god I just think being a zombie sucks cause I don't get to say anything. I love to talk trash before my matches."Kari said before all three of us got a text saying : **CoDBO tournament in Cody and Kofi's room snacks and drinks provided.** I look at Kari since it's from Randy and asks"What the hell does this mean?" "Call of Duty Black Ops tournament ."she replied like I asked was the sky blue. "Sure let's do it. Maybe I can see you get your butt kicked Kari."Glen said. We all showered and dressed and walked the short distance to the hotel. When we made it to the room we realized that Kari and her friends were really just a small group I felt like she would be like Booker and have a large group of people around at all times.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Kari is kicking ass at this game she has beaten everyone except Kofi and they are going at it now and she is slowly taking the lead in kills then Kofi gets distracted by Alicia bending over to retie her shoe and he gets shot in the head. "Damn it Kari I deserve a rematch on this one."Kofi whines. "Nope not my fault you let the booty hypnotize you."Kari said as I pick her up and whisper"Me and Mark are ready to fill you up tonite." She looks at Mark who nods and her eyes get wide and she says"I've got to go boys and girls. See you tomorrow." When we get to the bus slowly take off Kari's pants while Mark takes off her top. She and I strip Mark then they get me naked we push Kari on the bed I begin to lick and suck on her clit as Mark sucks my cock and she begins to suck his cock I pull a bottle of lube from under the pillow and lube up my finger as I slide it into her asshole. Mark is moaning on my cock so Kari must be working her magic. I slide a second finger into her ass and she jumps a little after a few minutes she says" Lets do this." I slide into her ass and we slowly and build a rhythm and the Mark gets underneath her and slowly slides into her pussy and he joins our steady rhythm and after about fifteen minutes Kari came screaming me and Mark's names then I came Mark pulled out and shot his seed all over Kari's face she turned to me and I licked his seed off her chin. Mark was still hard so I rode his cock as Kari rode his face when we came the last time Kari got up and came back with towels so we could clean ourselves up."So the two of us having sex doesn't bother you?"Mark asked. Kari laughed and pulled up a fan fiction site on her phone then opened a story called 'Brotherly Love' she handed the phone to Mark I leaned in and we both read the story. "That's my favorite one and I have masturbated to it. So to answer your question I think it's hot that you guys have sex plus I get to join in." I pulled Kari back towards us and she laid her head on my chest as I laid my head on Mark's chest. I feel asleep thinking we finally found our missing piece.

 _ **Colby's POV**_

I hope Kari doesn't think that she got away with kicking me in the balls. All she had to do was let me ask her out but she had to be a bitch about things. She is gonna pay and then I'm gonna fuck her too.


	5. Videos, Punishment, and Fights

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I wake up to the smell of pancakes I notice that Kari is no longer in bed so I get out of bed, pull on some boxers and head to the kitchen area of the bus and I see Kari cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon,she had also cut up some fresh fruit. I notice that she is wearing her headphones.(I wonder what she is listening to). I walk up and make myself some coffee I make sure that she sees me. "Good Morning honey Glen must still be asleep."Kari said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. "Morning to you my pretty girl. Yeah he is but once he smells food cooking he'll get up."I replied. Kari took her headphones off and placed her MP3 player on the table I picked it up she has a really diverse play list. I was surprised to see even tho she had some Nsync she also had some Hinder and some Pink. "Good music collection but Nsync and Taylor Swift not so good."I said with a smirk."Hey don't pick on my music. I like what I like everyone isn't into them but I like some of their songs. Kari said pointing a fork at me. Glen came stumbling to the front of the bus and said"Who went out for breakfast?" "No one went out. I cooked sweetie."Kari said as she hugged him. (It seemed like she knew exactly how much affection we like first thing in the morning which is usually hard to figure out cause a lite kiss because I don't want to get touchy until after my coffee but Glen loves a big hug to start the day.) "Thanks baby girl ."Glen said before placing a kiss to her left temple.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

The guys are killing the breakfast that I made I'm glad I always make big portions because Booker and Test eat like pigs. I must've been quiet for too long because Mark says"Kari are you okay? You are kinda quiet.""Oh, I'm fine just thinking."I said before Mark and Glen's phone go buzz. "Why would Randy send us a video and not you Kari?" Glen asked as he and Mark opened the message. I heard the music and then I remembered the night that Lana, Alicia and I got drunk and did our own performance of 'Bootylicious' which included some dancing. Randy made a video but promised me he erased it. "Wow Kari you Alicia and Lana are really drunk and off key." Mark laughed. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I am so embarrassed,Mark and Glen must think I'm such a dork. I step out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and I see Mark and Glen waiting for me I turn to go into the bedroom and Mark grabs me and says"That video was cute but if you want we will delete it and we will help you pay Randy back." "Guys you can keep the video if you like it oh and I got pay back for Randall Keith Orton." I say with a smirk I get dressed then I pull out my old cell phone that I keep as a backup (I lose lots of phones). I charge it up as I play poker with the guys and once we reach the arena for our house show I send a special video to Ted and Cody titled why you never let Randy drink beer while he's on pain killers. After the show I'm in Mark and Glen's dressing room when Randy storms in and yells"Kari really you sent that to my boyfriend and my best friend I thought you erased that." "Randy think about it I had to return the favor you sent my video to Mark and Glen so I sent your video to Ted and Cody."I said getting in his face. "This is just wrong boo."Ted said as the video of Randy wearing one of my bigger dresses and singing 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood plays on his phone. "Are we even now?"Randy asks "As long as we hug it out asshole." I reply with a smile."Get over here then bitch."Randy said opening his arms wide. I jump into his arms and lick his face as he frowns.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

I don't like that Kari and Randy seem kinda touchy feely cause when he and Ted went to dinner with me,Kari and Mark. It looked like he couldn't keep his hands off her he even smacked her ass while we walked to the car after dinner. "Kari what the actual hell was that tonite? Randy shouldn't smack your ass of kiss your shoulder like that!"Mark yelled once we got on the bus I just looked at the floor because when Mark is jealous or mad there is no calming him down til he is ready to be calm. "Mark I'm sorry I've always been that way with Ted, Randy, Cody, Dolph and even Kofi. I even change in front of them sometimes but if you want me to stop I will tell them to tone down the touching to just hugs and pushes."Kari says looking up at me to see if I felt the same."Okay sweetheart I just feel like Glen and I are the only ones who should touch you like that." Mark said scooping her up in his arms. We all fell asleep exhausted from the show.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's Dream POV**_

 _I am standing in the center of the ring with Kari and Glen when all of a sudden The Shield show up and Colby says"Look guys just let me beat her up and you won't get hurt ." Glen and I push Kari behind us and fight them but they are too strong so we lose and we end up having to watch them beat and rape Kari in front of us._

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I jolt awake and look at Kari and Glen sleeping peacefully next to us then Glen suddenly jolts awake quickly."Shield?"I ask. He nods. We both lay back down he wraps his arms around Kari and I wrap my arms around them both. The next morning while Kari is laying across Glens lap I asked her "Kari have you had any other problems with the Shield guys?" "No why ?" Kari replies after hesitating a moment. I nod to Glen who hold her tight while I pull her panties down and took off my belt. "Kari why are you lying. Glen and I don't tolerate lies so I will have to punish you."I say before hitting her with the belt three times. "Okay Mark they said something to Booker."Kari said. "We reward the truth sweetie."I said as I placed kisses all over her sore bottom. "What did they say to him boo?" Glen asked "I don't re- remember."she lied. Glen shook his head and raised his hand and brought it down hard on her bare ass three times. "Okay Colby said he was ging to get me for kicking him in the balls." she replied breathing hard I put my fingers into her pussy she was getting wet from being spanked. "Glen lets have some fun."I whispered. "Kari have you ever made out with any of your friends?" I asked."N-no."she replied. I smacked her ass six times . "Okay Paige and I made out."she replied so I kissed her little wet pussy a couple of times. "Tell me what else happened ."Glen said. "Nothing."Kari said evenly so Glen rubbed soothing circles on her ass. "Kari are you afraid of Colby?"I asked "Not anymore because I have you two."Kari answered. I nodded before picking her up and sliding my cock into her pussy while I held her up. I pumped her up and down on my cock as Glen watched while stroking his cock I pulled out of her and put her on her knees and glen joined her and I shot my cum into their mouths and then Glen grabbed the lube from under the couch cushion and bent me over and Kari began to lick my asshole. I moaned and almost whined when she stopped then I felt Glens well lubed cock slide into me. He grabbed my hips and he was pumping me hard and fast. I was hard again so Kari slid under me and I was pounding her pussy again. We all came together screaming each others names."

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Who knew Kari was into getting spanked we will talk about that later tho. Once we are cleaned up and redressed I look at Kari say "Stick close to us, your guy friends and Booker when Colby is around because he might be small but he's tough." "Okay guys." Kari said before someone knocked on our bus door. When I saw Booker I tensed up. "Glen I know she's here with you guys because Lana told me."I let him on the bus "Kari is it true?" was all Booker asked."Yes I cashed in my V-card."Kari with hostility in her voice."Okay which one of these guys are you dating so I can clear up thr rumor that it's both of them."Booker replied."I am dating both of them bro."Kari replied boldly. Booker grabbed Kari's arm and slapped her. Kari had him pinned against a wall with her pocketknife out before we could even try to move. "Robert I thought I made it clear to you in New York that I will kill if you hit me again so get off this bus and outta my life."Kari with tears rolling down her cheeks. Kari sat down on the floor and we sat next to her. She crawled up into Mark's lap and fell asleep I stood and he gave her to me. Mark told the driver to head to Dallas since Smack Down was in Houston we would take Kari to our Ranch to relax. I hope she likes the place better than Lita did all she did the first time was complain.

 _ **A/N Hey guys my posts my be late or delayed due to daily life as a single mom of two tiny humans. But I will try to post every Tuesday and sometimes on Friday if I'm feeling creative. Please review because your reviews motivate me**_


	6. Homecoming,Updates and Mindgames

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I wake up in a huge four poster bed with Glen sleeping next me. I get up and wander down stairs and go looking for Mark so he can tell me where we are . I find the kitchen and see a note in Mark's handwriting that says: _Gone to buy groceries be back soon love you both._ I look around to find cleaning supplies once I find them I change into my workout shorts and a tanktop .I start cleaning the up stairs bathrooms first then I dust in the living room I had just gotten done with washing dishes when Mark walks in with some grocery bags."Hey you are a guest you shouldn't be cleaning. Where is Glen anyway?" Mark asked. "I'm coming to help you clean and put the food away bro."Glen said coming downstairs. "I already did all the cleaning so we all can put the food away. One question tho where am I ?"I asked

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

"Well you're at our ranch in Dallas,Texas where we will spend our three days off after Smack Down if you want to stay here with us."I replied with a smile."I'd love to stay here with you guys. So what's the plan for tonite guys?"Kari said with a huge grin. I smiled at Glen and he nodded to me so I said"I will order some pizzas and then let's get in our bathing suits and get in the hot tub out back." Once I ordered the pizza we all got into the hot tub I couldn't keep my eyes off Kari's almost see thru bikini top I'm getting hard just thinking about taking that top off her. When the pizza finally came Kari offered to go get it when she stood up and I saw how her ass looked in the nearly see thru bottoms I told Glen to go instead. Once we were all wrapped in towels and eating pizza onthe deck near the hot tub. I smiled and said "Kari let us take you shopping tomorrow . We can get the stuff for your dark side look and get you some other stuff." "Mark I know I need some new clothes, it's just hard to go shopping with my brother trying to control my wardrobe choices."Kari replied pulling her knees up to her chest. "Well baby girl we won't ever try to do that to you. You can wear whatever you want. Just don't wear that bathing suit outside please."Glen said to her. Later after we ate Kari stole one of my t- shirts and a pair of Glen's boxers and we sat down and watched a horror movie. Kari fell asleep in Glen's lap.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Mark and I are laying in bed and I can feel how hard he is. I roll over to face him and he rolls on top of me and starts to kiss me then he slowly slides down and then he takes my boxers off and begins to lick my asshole once I am moaning with pleasure he lays on his back and I start to ride him backwards and he is stroking my cock. We are so deep in pleasure that we don't notice Kari is awake until she begins to suck my cock so Mark begins to finger her dripping wet pussy Mark cums deep inside my ass. I roll Kari over and begin to pound her doggy style Mark sucks on her nipples and she and I both cum with a loud scream. " Guys next time wake me so I can watch." Kari says putting her head on Mark's chest while I lay half way on top of her. The next day we were at the mall doing some shopping when we ran into CM Punk and Sheamus I notice that they were holding hands and I point it out to Mark and Kari.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

WOW I guess Sheamus rocked Punk's world I walk over to them and say "Hey guys how are you today." "We're great Kari thanks to you saving yourself. I am sorry I was a jerk that night. I hope whoever you give yourself to realizes how special you are." Punk says before he kisses my cheek. "We know exactly how special she is and how lucky we are to have her."Glen says as he and Mark walk over and grab my hands. "Wow you are with both of them Kari, that's wild."Sheamus says shaking his head. That night at the Smack Down show we put the me falling in love with Kane scenario into motion. I had just won my match against Natalya,when Mark Henry came down and said"Kari why don't you get yourself a taste of this sexual chocolate." "No thanks Mark I'm not in the mood for chocolate today."I said as I attempted to get out of the ring. Mark grabbed my arm and said "I am in the mood for you tho." Kane and Undertaker both run down to the ring once they are done kicking Mark's ass Kane picks me up and carries me backstage. Later that night the boys had a match against The Hardy Boys who were accompanied by Lita who was looking at me like she was crazy. During the match Lita climbed up on the apron and I pulled her off which resulted in a fight which distracted Matt so Undertaker choke slammed him for the win.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Why is she even here I thought she quit. I can't believe she even tried to interfere in our match thank god for Kari. "Why the hell is Lita here?"I ask Stephanie McMahon. "She and Booker came to me with a great idea. Once Kari turns heel it will be the new wife hates the ex-wife." Stephanie replied . Once I tell Kari and Glen about what's gonna happen they both frown and then Kari walks outta the room and we follow her not knowing where she's headed once she reaches her brothers locker room she pushes the door open and yells"You think you're really smart don't you." "I'm just trying to help you Kari. They are going to leave you for Lita eventually anyway ."Booker replied. Kari stalked off ans we followed. We were outside climbing into my pick up truck when Lita ran towards us and said"Guys why don't I ride out and stay at the ranch with you?" "No thanks we plan on spending our weekend off with our girlfriend Kari so you'd be in the way."I said as Glen helped Kari climb into the cab of the truck. Lita looked as sad as Glen and I felt when we realized that she was only using us.

 _ **Lita's POV**_

So they are actually picking little miss goodie two shoes over me. They must be crazy she isn't half as freaky as I am she finds out about their BDSM thing she will leave them and then they will beg me to come back.

 _ **A/N Sorry if this chapter isnt great I had a hard time writing it.**_


	7. Bad Dreams,Horses and Perfect shows

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Kari's Dream in her POV**_

 _I am sitting in a locker room with Mark when Glen walks in holding hands with Lita saying he is leaving us then he and Lita fade away. Mark begins to cry saying that he can't live without us both so he kills himself in front of me. The scene shifts to Mark's funeral and everyone is looking at me telling me it's my fault for being with them when I knew I wasn't enough for them._

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I hear whimpering when I come back from the bathroom and I see Kari is is shaking and crying then I hear her say"I do love them I thought I was enough but Glen left us and Mark couldn't be without him I tried please it's not my fault." I sit down onthe bed and gently shake her awake when she sits up there are tears in her eyes."Kari baby girl what's wrong why are you so upset?" I ask. She tells me about her dream and I shake my head then I start calling Glen's name til he sits up and says "This had better be important or I'm gonna be pissed." When he looks at Kari and see her tear stained face he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead once I tell him about her dream he hugs her tightly before saying" Kari there is nothing Lita could offer me or Mark to make us take her back she was a gold digging slut and plus she did one of the worse things to us.""Kari we love you and we hope you feel the same and I hope you would never do what she did to us honey."I said before I kissed her and then Glen.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

"Of course I love you both. I love you guys so much it scares me sometimes but I know you would never hurt me. I guess seeing your ex shook me up a little."I said as the guys held me. When we looked at the clock I realise we are off til Monday so we can sleep in. I pull the guys back down to go to sleep. "Nope we aren't sleeping in today Kari we've got to teach you about the ranch and the horses and I'm gonna teach you how to ride a motorcycle." Mark says pulling me up and throwing a pair of jeans and a denim shirt at me. Glen and I both groan but I get up and run to take the first shower. "Meet me in the barn when you're done."Mark yells out. Later I walk down to the barn and I'm looking for Mark when I see a pure white horse that is looking directly at me. I feel compelled to go towards it I get into his stall and he nods at me so I pet him.

 _ **Glen /Kane's POV**_

I walk out to the barn and I see Mark standing outside of it "Where's Kari?" I ask "She hasn't come out yet."Mark says "Yes she has she left as I was putting on my boots."I say slightly panicked hoping she wasn't in the barn. Mark pales when he hears an all to familiar horse whinny and loud snort. We run into the barn ready to corral the unbroken stallion we call Demon . When we reach his stall we are shocked at the sight of Kari standing there brushing and talking to the horse that all the full time guys are afraid of. "Kari get out of there that horse is wild and unbroken he could hurt you." Mark says. When Kari climbs out of the stall Demon got upset and reared up at Mark. "Hey you don't do that they want me safe and if you do that they won't let me ride you like we talked about." Kari said pointing at the horse. He settled down like he understood her."Kari have you ever been around horses before because Demon is untrained and wild no one has ever broken him. It looks like you tamed him with words." I said grabbing her hand. " I've never been this close to a horse until today and it felt like he called out to me and I went to his stall the he nudged me towards the brushes so I started to brush him." Kari replied. Mark and I just looked at each other. Later we decided to see if Demon would let Kari ride him so we put all the precautions in place and had a couple of the ranch hands around to get Kari out of the corral if she fell off and Demon went wild and tried to trample her. Once Kari got settled onto the horse he bucked a couple of times so Kari said "Hey calm down guy we are friends remember I just to ride you like we talked about." The ranch hands we had around to help started to laugh knowing this girl would be on the ground soon. Everybody was silenced when Demon's bucking became a quick little trot and then a slower walk. Kari climbed off the horse and said "I though he was untamed if you talk to him he listens." One of the ranch hands that was with us had been knocked on his ass many times but this horse jumped into the corral and tried to ride Demon only to get bucked off."Well if you want him Demon is your horse cause he listens to you."Mark said as he kissed her cheek. "Really you guys are just gonna give me a horse,"Kari said looking at me. I nodded. Once we put the horse in the field with the others. We took Kari on a tour using an ATV.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After we toured the whole ranch and I met all the full time staff we head back to the house to eat. When I went up stairs to wash up I noticed we all had left our cell phones so once I dry my hands. I grab the phones and bring them down stairs. "Thanks baby I forgot all about the damn thing."Mark says before he beginning to check hie messages and then he says "That bitch just won't quit." When he turns the phone around it's a video of Lita naked in bed playing with herself. Glen opens his messages abd realizes he's gotten the same video. I check my messages and I find a video of Lita saying **:Kari you're never gonna be enough for those two just quit while you're ahead they are into BDSM you aren't ready for that cause from what your brother says you just lost your virginity.** I set the phone down and say"Are you guys into BDSM or not cause I've read about it and I think I might like it. Glen pushes me to a chair and he Mark gesture forme to eat once we finish eating Mark says"Look Kari we will do the BDSM stuff tomorrow cause we are all a little angry because of the videos we got .I want you to learn to ride a motorcycle so you can ride into the arena with us and when we go out to do stuff you can ride your own bike." I nod knowing he is right

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Once Kari has a helmet on and is riding the starter bike I see that she is letting that video get to her so when Mark goes to get some bottled water I walk over to her and say "You are doing way better than Lita did she quit once she fell the second time plus she never even got on one of the horses. Keep up the good work baby girl." After Mark gets back and they start again Kari is doing so much better I'm glad I could tell her the truth to make her feel better because she seems to enjoy this place and I want her to be able to call it home one day. Later on we decide to call it a day and get in the hot tub again after we all shower. Mark and I are both in the hot tub when Kari comes down to join us our jaws drop.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Kari walked towards the hot tub in a Dead Pool bikini that happens to also be a thong. I nearly jump her bones when she gets into the water. "Where did you get that swim suit from sweetheart?" I ask getting harder by the minute."I got it at Hot Topic while you guys were at the leather store buying leather jackets. Do you guys like it?" She asked with a smile. "I like it a whole lot."I said grabbing her waist. "I really like it but I like what's underneath it a whole lot more."Glen said as he wrapped his arms around both of us. We released each other sat back and soaked away our sore muscles. I closed my eyes to relax, but I soon heard Kari giggling and Glen chuckling I tried to ignore them cause I thought they were just being silly but when Glen's chuckles became roars of laughter I had to see what was so funny. When I opened my eyes to my shock Kari had Glen pinned to the side of the tub tickling him and kissing his neck. I wade over to them and smile. Glen gulps cause he knows my smile is never good when he is in a compromising position. I grab Kari's arms to his surprise and we both begin to tickle her til she was gasping for air.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

The guys finally let me go and we climb out of the hot tub and once we are all in bed I say " Can we try something I read about once?" "Sure honey as long as we all enjoy it we can try anything."Mark says "Okay boo."Glen replies. "You remember when you were both inside me on the bus. Have you ever both been inside the same hole at the same time?" I ask struggling to find my words. "Wow baby do you think you could handle that?" Glen asks as his eyes turn dark with lust. I nod and smile "I've always fantasized about doing that."Mark replied his voice growing raspy with desire. They both sit up and Mark rips my oversized Legacy t-shirt off. Glen starts kissing my neck while Mark feasts on my pussy while he strokes Glen's cock and I stroke his they are both rock hard and dripping precum. I feel an orgasm ripple thru my body. Mark sits up and Glen lays back I slide down onto Glen's cock and then Mark slides slowly inside me. We slowly establish a slow steady rhythm . The only sounds are groans,moans and slapping skin. Mark came first growling my name, I was next whimpering both of their names and finally Glen came roaring my name loudly. "Kari are you okay we didn't hurt you did we?" Mark asked when he saw me laying in the middle of the bed not moving."Mark I'm not hurt just feeling kinda floaty and hazy." I replied "Damn bro we broke her."Glen said so I threw a pillow at him. After a few minutes we were all cuddled up sleeping.

 _ **Glen/ Kane's POV**_

I wake up early the next morning feeling like I want to do something special for Kari and Mark today,so I decide to cook them breakfast. I'm not a great cook but toast,eggs and bacon are my specialty. Once everything is done I wake them both up. "Glen you owe me a piggy back ride I'm collecting now."Kari said. I let her ride me downstairs. After we ate breakfast Mark said" Glen and I are into BDSM we will show you what we are into. If you aren't into we still love you but we will sometimes do things without you. Let's show her the playroom Glen." We walked to the playroom. Once we were inside I was already hard thinking about how Mark could punish me and how we could both punish Kari and vice versa. "Wow lots of paddles,gags, dildos, you can be chained to the wall."Kari said with a squeak. "Glen get changed so that I can show Kari what happens when you misbehave." Mark said to me with a growl. I quickly took of my clothes down to my boxers and I put on my collar. Once I was on my knees Mark began walking around me in a circle.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I can tell Kari is intrigued by what she sees and eyes widen at the tone in my voice when I grab Glen and say "Glen I am very upset with you because I told you to keep the bus clean but I found these on the bathroom floor after you carried Kari into the house Wednesday night."I was holding a pair of Kari's panties I found in Glen's bag."Master I did clean up I remember putting those away."Glen said in a begging manner."Oh so your master is lying ?" I asked loudly "No master I think you are mistaken." Glen says. I pull him up by his collar and begin to chain him to the wall. Once he is secured to the wall I select a paddle and begin to spank him he is loving it. I stop when I hear Kari say "Master Mark I put them there to make Glen want to spank me."I turn around and Kari is on her knees in the middle of the room."Well you shall be punished unless you want to take back your confession." I say giving her a chance to change her mind. I uncuff Glen from the wall and he is rock hard. "Glen take off her clothes. She will take your punishment, but you must learn to discipline your new slave so that she doesn't misbehave again."I say to him. Once Glen took Kari's clothes off and cuffed her to the wall. I broke character and said "Baby girl what's your safe word? A word that you will say when it gets to be too much for you""I know what a safe word is I've read up on BDSM my safe word is Nsync."Kari said with a smile. I picked up my master mantle again. I picked up a paddle began to spank Kari who barely made any noise her self control made so hard "Good girl now you get a reward from your master." I said as Glen uncuffed her and began to place kisses all over her ass."Glen you need to service me since your little slave is a tease."I said . Glen came over and sucked my dick until I came down his throat Glen went over to Kari and began to slowly pump his cock in and out of her pussy and then he said "Beg me to let you cum Kari I'm your master ask me." "Please master let me cum I need to so badly."Kari whined loudly. "Cum for me princess"Glen said kissing her forehead. After I soothe Glen's pain and he does the same to Kari. We are all laying in bed when Kari says"I really enjoyed it I think it can be something I want to join you in." We hugged and spent the day in bed watching movies and reading comic books.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

It's Sunday afternoon and I'm packing our bags for when we hit the road while Glen makes sure our bus will be in California on Monday night since Vince wants us on the company plane tonite so he can talk to me about my brother and the whole Lita thing. Later once we were on the plane and in the air Vince came over and sat next me and said"Kari I know the nature of your relationship with Mark and Glen so I will make it clear to Lita that she will be fired if gets too personal plus your brother has been told to keep it professional also but I need you to do the same.""I can do that Vince you know me I always keep it classy."I reply just as Lana walks over and sits on my other side. When Vince walks off she says "So how was your downtime did you have fun besides sex?" "Lana I rode a horse and a motorcycle and we spent most of the time having fun except for Lita's little videos" I replied. "That girl is a mess you know she's running around with Colby now right."Lana said as Mark and Glen walked over and sat across from us. "Baby are you ready for your handicapped match tomorrow night?"Mark asked because he was worried since it was my first. I nodded and smiled at him. The next night on Raw I came down the ramp in my new ring gear which was tight black leather looking shorts and a shiny red crop top. Once I was in the ring I was having a hard time with the Bellas double teaming me then I made Nikki kick Brie by ducking and then I used the confusion to get a roll up pin in on Nikki I was jumping around in the ring after my win when all of a sudden Miz came out and said"Look Kari you need a ride on the Miz mobile because I think we would have fun together."I just laughed and began to walk away when Miz yelled out"Oh that's right you like monsters!"I turned around and slapped the Miz who grabbed my arm and then the arena went black when the lights came back on Kane standing between me and the Miz who he chocked slammed I hugged Kane before we left the ring. Later once Kane's match against Sheamus started. Mark Henry comes down to interfere and I hit him with a chair and he chases me back stage where he gets a beat down from the Undertaker who takes me back out to Kane who picks me up and kisses me like the script says I'm so glad it all went without a hitch.

 _ **Colby's POV**_

If Kari thinks those big idiots can keep me away she's crazy.I always get what I want.


	8. Shopping,Karoke and Secrets

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am standing in the aisle of GNC just waiting for Mark and Glen to realise how bizarre they look arguing over protein powder when all of a sudden a little girl walks up to me and says "Boys are crazy sometimes you have to pick for them." I nod and then walk over to my guys and grab container in between the two they are fighting about and I say "This has everything those two have so no arguments guys." They both look at me then at the container and shrug as we finish shopping for vitamins. Once we are done there we go to a sex shop to stock up on lube and to get a paddle to keep on the bus. While we are shopping Glen notices that a collar has caught my eye and says"Hey Kari when we give you a collar you know it's gonna be a special thing so don't worry about it right now." I smile and nod I am so caught up in what I read about collars that I forgot just how much my guys love me. Later that night during the house show I see that Summer Rae and Lita have teamed up to bully Lana so I walk over and say"Lana are you Dolph busy tonite? If not we should have dinner and let the boys talk while we text." "We can do that."Lana said as Glen came around the corner. "Baby let's have dinner with Dolph and Lana."I said to Glen using my sweet voice "Glen just say yes already cause I need to talk to Ziggler anyway plus it will get points with our babydoll."Mark said passing Lita and picking me up. Summer and Lita walked away in a huff.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

While we are eating dinner I tell Dolph that I heard Lita and Summer Rae talking about jumping Lana on RAW."Kari will you help me if that happens I can fight but two on one is rough" Lana said. "Lana you are bff I got your back if those two sluts even think about trying it."Kari says with a smile as she grabs Lana's hand. "Dolph if Rusev or any guy gets in that ring protect them until we get there."I say to him"Man I won't let any man put his hands on a woman as long as I am alive."Dolph replies. When we make it back to the bus Kari sits down and begins to take her shoes off and I see that her toenails are painted red with black stripes. She notices me looking then she smiles and says "You like them Glen did it while you were doing your radio promo." "So bro you're doing toes now what's next French braids"I tease. "Mark stop he saw that I was having trouble so he helped me like you did when you braided my hair."Kari says. "What were you saying about braiding hair bro."Glen says with a smile." I notice that Glen is walking around the bus with his socks on which is weird cause he usually takes them off quickly. Once we all shower I see Glen is wearing socks to bed so when he's busy telling Kari about his favorite match I snatch his socks off and see that his giant toes have pretty pink designs on them I just start laughing super hard."Bro what the hell is up with your toes man?"I ask when I can breath again. "Kari did that to say thanks for doing hers but I didn't haven't taken it off yet. Why you looking at everyone's feet anyway bro."Glen snapped. All of a sudden I get an impulse so I grab Kari's right foot and start sucking her toes and she begins to moan which makes my dick hard then I start to suck Glen's toes and he growls which makes me harder. The next thing I know Glen is pulling my cock out of the front of my boxers and begins to suck it while Kari is sucking his and I am sucking her toes and playing with her soaking wet pussy. Glen climbs on top of Kari and starts to pump in and out of her pussy as I lube up my cock and slide into his tight ass and we buildup a slow rhythm and we cum yelling ten minutes later.

 _ **Glen /Kane's POV**_

I can't believe that Mark just sucked our toes my big brother is so weird sometimes. We all got off on it tho. Kari is really opening us up sexually. "So bro you got a foot fetish now I don't need you smelling my boots dude."I say laughing. "Glen that's a shoe fetish when people do that and plus you licked the soles of my feet when you painted my toes."Kari replies."Hey that was a dare."I say We finally all snuggle up and go to sleep cause Kari has a photo shoot for Revlon's new tough beauty line of makeup. The next day Kari gets up at six that morning when we show up onthe set we see Beth Phoenix and Natalya are there also. When Kari's turn to shoot solo pics comes up she is angry cause they have made up like a barbie which she was told wouldn't happen. When we get back to the bus Kari showers and lays her head in Mark's lap. "Kari who manages your deals?" I ask her "Booker used to but nobody now ."she replies with a frown. "Well our manager will pick you up and you won't have to do cutesy makeup in photo shoots unless you want to."Mark says Later that day after a phone call and an email Kari is managed by the same guys who do our deals.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I can't believe the guys are helping me get better management so I can actually do deals that I want to do rather than what Booker wants me to do. I guess this is a part of being loved so I give them both a huge hug. The next day before we get ready for Smack Down I find a grocery store and bake my special oatmeal raisin cookies for the guys. I hide them for later. I don't have a match that night but I accompany the guys down to a match vs The Miz and Morrison for the tag team titles. I walked them to the ring wearing a little black and red dress. When the match started Kane was dominating until Morrison started his high flying ,when Undertaker got in he was flying until Undertaker grounded him with a boot to the face and then he tagged Miz in who was trying to actually out muscle him and lost. I was standing near the ring and Miz bumped me and I fell Undertaker got him back in the ring and was beating him when he got away Morrison wasn't available for the tag cause he was busy checking on me while I milked my sore ankle issue Undertaker tagged Kane who tombstoned Miz for the win. I jumped up and ran into the ring where Kane picked me up a twirled me around as scripted and he kissed me while Miz and Morrison argued on the outside the ring. Later during a backstage shot Kane is telling me that I am very pretty when the Bellas walk by and say with his looks he would think she's pretty so I grab Nikki and slam her on the craft services table when Brie tries to attack me from behind Lana yanks her down by her hair and then drills Brie with a flurry of right hands. When the refs come to break it up Triple H looks at me then at Kane and says "You two are made for each other."Later on the bus I tell the guys I have a present for them and I pull out the cookies I made earlier but something seems off so I tell the guys that I will bake a new batch. I throw the cookies away. The next day Iam at the gym working out with Lana and Alicia when we hear Lita tell Summer that I should be stuck in the bathroom since she put clear liquid laxatives on the cookies.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

When Kari walked on to the bus with Lana and Alicia in tow. Kari was saying "Crazy ass bitch got me all the way messed up she must not know I'm from Brooklyn in this bitch. I will fuck her all the way up .OH MY GOD! She messing with the wrong woman right now." "Kari calm down baby what's wrong?"Mark asked "I can't even omg. You remember when I baked cookies yesterday but I threw them out cause something didn't seem right well we heard Lita telling Summer that she put clear liquid laxative on the cookies during your match. I'm gonna beat that bitch like a cheap rug."Kari said as Mark kissed her forehead and I rubbed her back."Let's beat her another way."Lana said looking at Kari's MP3 player with a smile. Later that night we all went to the company karaoke party we all wore black. Me,Mark, Dolph,Randy, Ted, Cody, Kofi and Sheamus had on black slacks and button down shirts. Kari, Lana, and Alicia we wore micro mini dresses .Lita looked pale when Kari ,Lana, and Alicia stood up to sing' He's Mine' by Mokenstef. Kari was looking directly at Lita when she sang "We don't have time. You're playing these games. You had him once but it's me on his brain. No need to cry go dry your eyes. Get over it. It was only for one night." When they stepped off the stage. Kari smiled at me so I got up followed by Mark, Randy, Ted, and Dolph and we sang' Bye Bye Bye' by Nsync as Mark and I aimed everyone at Lita I could see Kari recording every moment. We were followed by Cody, Kofi,and Sheamus who sang 'How to save a life' by The Fray. Kari took that stage once more and sang' New Bitch' by Iggy Azalea. Lita stormed out before the second verse. When our group finally left the club Lita was sitting on the ground crying she looked up at Mark and I but we walked right past her.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

It's like three am when we hear Kari yell "What the fuck are you doing Lita we are trying to sleep go to your room."Glen and I head to the door to see Lita standing in the door way of our bus with a wild look on her face. "Lita just leave." Glen said."Why won't you guys take me back? I loved you Glen I could've grown to love Mark too." Lita cried. "You killed our baby you went and got an abortion"I yelled so loud that Kari got scared. Once Lita walked away looking defeated. Kari closed the door then Glen started to cry and Kari went over to him and wrapped her arms around him and I joined them. when we finally made it back to bed Kari said "I would never have an abortion guys I want kids."


	9. New Deals,Heel turns and A new collar

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After Friday night our weekend was pretty calm. Monday morning we had a meeting with our manager so I got up and showered and dressed and then woke Mark up first cause he is the easiest I just had to shake him a little and he's up. Now came the hard part because waking Glen up was like trying to raise the dead. I was calling his name and pretty much shaking the whole bed, when Mark said "Kiss him on the nose. It will wake him right up." I shrugged and figured why not nothing else was working so I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his nose and his eyes fluttered open. "Are you fucking serious I've been calling your name and shaking you for ten minutes and a little peck on the nose and you wake up."I say as I handed Mark his clothes. "I've been awake the whole time Mark and I just wanted to see if you would fall for it."Glen said kissing my forehead. We walked in Marty Jones management building and once we were in his office he said "Mark I have three offers from TV shows who want a guest appearance from you. Glen you've got a movie deal a guest appearance and a commercial offer to look over. Well Kari how do I say this you've got six TV offers, five commercials, a music video offer and they want you on Total Divas." "Holy crap all that for me why?"I asked. "Well it seems your brother kept saying no and pushing Sharmell so once word got out about me being your manager the deals came in and since you don't do cutesy I put those to the side." Marty said. When we left the office Glen had signed to play a killer in a horror movie and do a commercial for 'ADT', Mark agreed to appear on an episode of 'Kill Joys' and well me I agreed to do a series of commercials for 'Sears' I also had a three episode gig on 'Grey's Anatomy' as my self and I am also doing a public service announcement warning about date rape.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I can't believe that Kari turned down the offer to be on 'Total Divas', most of the divas were begging to be on the show. "Kari why did you turn down the 'Total Divas' offer?" I asked "We live in a spotlight as it is I don't want to have to hide what the three of us have because cameras are following me around plus I hate that show anyway." she responds with a smirk. "Well Kari are you ready to turn on your bro tonight?" Glen asks her."Yes he is gonna hate me even more after tonight."Kari replied pulling her into a ponytail. Later on during Dolph and Lana's relationship announcement Summer and Rusev came out and began to cause trouble when Summer and Lana began to fight once Lana got the upper hand Lita ran out and jumped in and that's when Kari ran down the ramp to even the odds. Kari and Lana had them running scared once Kari, Lana, and Dolph were the only ones in the ring the arena went dark and when the lights came back on Kane was standing in front of Kari and he picked her up bridal style and the arena went dark when the lights came back on they were both gone leaving a stunned Dolph and Lana. During my match against Mark Henry Kari didn't come down to the ring. When we all went to confront her brother and Test. Kari acted like she was happy to see him but when he tried to remove the black choker necklace from her neck she got angry and when a fight broke out between us Kari grabbed a chair and acted as if she was going to hit Kane but she hit Test and then her brother also. When the crowd began to cheer instead of boo she implemented plan B which was to beat up Sharmell and then tombstone her and it worked when Micheal Cole said"She didn't have to beat Sharmell like that come on it was just uncalled for." Kari smiled and then raised her arms above her head and dropped them signal the pyro guys that she wanted fire. After we left the ring Shane walked up to Kari and said "You make a cute heel we should go out sometime." "No thanks I like really tall guys." Kari said with a huge smile as Glen grabbed one hand and I grabbed the other. Shane winked at her and said"I know what you mean." He kissed my cheek and walked away as Kari just shook her head.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Wow I knew that Mark used to mess around but Shane is a total slut why him. "Before you both ask it was only twice and that was before he became a heel whore."Mark said as soon as we got on the bus. "What is a heel whore?" Kari asked. "A heel whore is someone who will sleep with any heel on the scene whether it's a major thing or a minor moment."I say remembering when Shane was blowing Gold Dust. "Wow so Shane likes bad boys and girls."Kari says with a smile. "I love you Kari Huffman and I love you Glen Jacobs."Mark says grabbing each of our hands. "I love you Mark Calaway and I love you Glen Jacobs." Kari says "I love you Kari Huffman and I love you Mark Calaway."I say. Kari gets on her knees and says "Master Mark and Master Glen I have been a very bad girl today. I flirted with Zach Ryder tonite." "Well Glen how do you think we should punish this flirty slave of yours?"Mark asked. I grabbed a remote controlled vibrator and some handcuffs, then I put the cuffs on Kari as Mark put the vibrator in her pussy on full speed and then we pulled out our cocks. Kari was alternating between sucking our cocks while we would turn the speed on the vibrator up and down and when Kari was close to coming we would turn it off and then back on at full speed once Mark and I both shot our seed all over Kari's face I pulled her on tomy lap and spanked her. Then Mark grabbed her pulled out the vibrator and ate her pussy til she came we soothed her sore bottom and cleaned her face.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Mark and Glen are so good at after care it's almost my favorite part of our BDSM play. "Baby girl did you really flirt with Zach Ryder today?"Mark asked "Hell no big daddy. He tried to get me to hook him up with Alicia earlier today." I replied as I laid my head on Mark's chest as Glen wrapped his arms around us."Hey why did you call him big daddy what about me?"Glen whined" I will call you daddy if you want."I reply kissing him. He just nods and kisses Mark on the cheek. Mark begins to sing to us and I join in when I realise what he's singing and then Glen joins us before we know it we've finshed 'Amazed'by LoneStar. I really feel loved right now as I lay between two men that most woman fear. The next day I wake up to breakfast in bed. After I eat the guys send me to the spa with Lana which is weird cause since we are all off today I thought they would spend the day with me. "Kari don't worry they do love you but you need some girl time with me." Lana said to me. I nodded as I climbed into an empty pit that was soon filled with gems then we both got massages then we went to lunch and then finally we went to a boutique where a lady handed me a box with a note that said :Baby girl tonite is very special so we got you two special dresses the first is in this box so put it on and a limo will pick you up at 6pm. It was already 5:15 so I went to Lana's hotel room where a hairstylist and makeup artist were waiting for me. Once I was ready I went down to the lobby and the limo pulled up as the driver opened the door I saw both of my guys dressed in black suits and ties while I was wearing a blood red strapless dress with a black bow tied at the waist. I slid into the limo where Mark and Glen both kissed me we went to a French restaurant where Mark ordered for me in French as we ate the guys acted like this was just a normal dinner but I was on the edge of my seat wondering why tonite was so special. After dinner we rode to a very upscale hotel when we went to our room Glen handed me a box and said "Go put this on now slave."Yes Master Glen."I said as my voice dripped with desire I opened the box once I was in the bathroom and put on a black corset topped dress with a blood red skirt that barely covered my ass. I was going to leave my underwear on when Mark said"No panties slave."Once I got the dress on and put my heels back on I walked in to the room and saw that Mark and Glen were shirtless and Mark was wearing black silk pajama pants and Glen wore blood red silk pajama pants I sank to my knees and waited for them to notice me.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Kari is the perfect submissive she knows her place when we start our BDSM play she is on her knees waiting patiently as Glen and I get things ready. Once we turn our attention to her I say "Stand up slave." Kari stands but looks at the floor like a good sub should. "Kari you have been a good little slave so tonite you shall get your collar."Glen says. Even tho she didn't show it I knew she was happy. "Kari look at us "I said. When Kari looked up I saw how breath taking the lust in her eyes was. "Kari you have been so good lately and when you messed up yesterday you did the right thing by telling us rather than let us find out later. Since you are so good we are going to give you a collar." Glen said as he pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it and removed a leather collar with black and red rhinestones and a little metal tag with baby girl engraved on it. He placed the collar on her neck and said "Now you truly belong to us." Kari raised her hand asking permission to speak. "You may speak girl."I said "Thank you masters for wanting me."Kari said in the softest voice. We led her over to the bed where she stroked our hard cocks as I rubbed her clit and Glen kissed her neck. Once we were both rock hard I pushed her onto the bed. I slid into her ass as Glen slid into her pussy we both started out with a slow pace but we speed up as her moans turned us on even more. Once I knew Kari was close to cumming I said" Beg for it slave ask us if you can cum." "Please Master Mark and Master Glen let me cum. I need to so badly."Kari whined with lust in her voice. "Yes baby girl cum for us."Glen moaned as he came and that sent Kari over the edge she came screaming which set me off and I came with a load roar.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

After we all take a shower together I give Kari a white silk night gown to put on."So sweetheart did you enjoy getting collar."I ask her "Yes I did daddy you and big daddy made it so special for me."Kari replied before she drifted off to sleep with her head on my chest. I placed my head on Mark's chest as he fell asleep and I soon followed.


	10. Test ,Gifts, and Protecting The Family

_**Chapter10**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am laying here with the loves of my life and I got my collar last night which makes things official in our BDSM relationship. I try to get out of bed and I'm pulled back down by Glen as he says"Kari don't go you are my pillow." "You're my pillow too."Mark adds."Guys unless you want me to wet the bed I need to get up."I say with smile. They both groan and let me up. Once I am done in the bathroom I climb back in bed and snuggle back into Mark and pull Glen close to me. Mark yawns and says "Let's sleep a little while longer then we can do Kari's Sears stuff.""Awesome plan bro we can go do my ADT stuff later."Glen says. We fall back to sleep and then my phone begins to ring.

 **Kari:** Hello

 **Lana:** Kari I'm late

 **Kari:** Lana we aren't supposed to meet today so how are you late?

 **Lana:** Not that kind of late but you know the other kind of late

 **Kari:** OMG Lana go get a test and come to my room it's number five eleven.

 **Lana:** Okay see you later.

 _ **Glen / Kane's POV**_

"Why is Lana coming to our room to take a test?" I ask. "She missed her period so needs to take a test and she's gonna need a friend."Kari says as she gets outta bed and heads to take a shower."Wow Glen you know we haven't been using condoms with her so that might be us next."Mark says sitting up. "Kari wants kids so it won't be an issue."I reply. When Kari gets out of the shower Mark says"Kari if you get pregnant are you really going to have the baby?" " Guys yes I want a baby more than I want the Diva's title plus I know that you would love me and our baby no matter what."Kari says before we both hug her. When Lana shows up shes a nervous wreck. She and Kari go in the bathroom and they are in there for forty-five minutes. When they come out they are both laughing."Wow I am glad that we are best friends cause you helped me thru this and you called Dolph and helped me tell him the good news."Lana said before she left."Lana is pregnant guys."Kari tells us.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

When we get to the set for Kari's commercial shoot she is whisked off to wardrobe and makeup. When we saw her again she was dressed in a tank top, camo pants and combat boots while she was carrying a machine gun prop. The first commercial she did was for the appliance super sale and it was made to look like women were at war to get all these great deals it was kinda funny when Kari pretended to shoot a group of women looking at a washer and dryer set she wanted. The second one was for the clothing sale and it was the same concept. When we left and headed to do Glen's ADT shoot I saw Kari playing with her phone and smiling like she had a devious little plan. I wonder what goes on in her head sometimes cause shes so quiet. Glen is put in a black tank top and jeans then he is put in front of a house where the seasons change around him and he never moves until a burglar shows up and he beats the guy down as the voice over guy says:Unless you can afford to hire Kane from WWE to watch your house get ADT to guard your home. Once that is done we head to the house show and Kari is still being sneaky.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Mark is making it hard to surprise him and Glen with new laptops so we can Skype when Glen goes to shoot his movie and while Mark and I shoot our guest appearances. I am making sure the laptops are delivered to my house in New York by tomorrow since that is where we are shooting Smack Down. once that is done I make sure my house sitter Kaleb hides them under my bed til I get them set up. I also rush order cases with me and Glen's pic on Mark's, then me and Mark's pic on Glen's case, and finally Glen and Mark's pic on my case. Once it is all set up I lock my phone and put it in my pocket. After the show we all board a plane to New York. It's about midnight when we get there the guys follow me to my car.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

I hope Kari isn't driving a shoebox of a car cause I don't want to cram myself into anything. When she finally stops in front of a red and black SUV with Dead Pool all over it and the words 'Death Mobile' on the back I am not surprised. Once we get on the road I surprised to see Kari take the exit that leads towards the country side and when she pulls up to a large house I look at her in surprise til she says" Bought it when the housing market was bad." We all head into the house and see two guys sleeping on the couch. "Kaleb and Marcus . My house sitter and his boyfriend."Kari says as we head to her bedroom after she writes a note letting the guys know we are here. Once all climb into bed Kari says "I'm glad I've got a big bed cause I've grown used to sleeping between you two." "What are you guys gonna do while I'm shooting the movie."I ask "We will figure something out."Mark says.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Once Kari and Glen are asleep I slip out of bed and pick up Kari's 's locked so I sit and think of what the lock code is. It finally comes to me so I type in her birthday and it opens.I am about to go thru the phone when her screen saver pic makes me feel guilty. It's a pic of Me and Glen catching Kari while she did a trust fall. I put the phone back on the night stand and get back into bed where Glen says"Good call bro." "I still feel like a jerk tho."I say kissing Kari's forehead The next morning I wake up and Kari isn't there but there is a note on the pillow thats says :When you guys get up there are some surprises down stairs. I wake Glen up and we head down stairs and in the kitchen we find Kari sitting plates on the table filled with our favorite breakfast foods. While we are eating Kari gets up and heads into the living room and says"When you guys are done come in here."Glen and I finish quickly and we walk into the living room we see Kari sitting in front of three brand new laptops. Once we look at the screen savers I sit in front of the one for me and Glen sits at his. "I setup Skype on all three so we can all talk to each other while we are away I also put your favorite games and movies on them and I shot a special video for you guys."Kari said as she grabbed each of our hands."Thanks baby girl."I said as I kissed her forehead We also noticed the cases that went with our laptops I smiled when I saw my two favorite people on it and I can only assume that's why Glen is smiling too."Oh yeah Mark don't take my phone again."Kari says before she punches me in the arm. Later we are at the arena when we here Lana say"Don't touch me Summer I am not in a position to fight."Kari runs out of the room and we follow remembering why Lana shouldn't befighting. When we catch up to Kari she is shielding Lana as Summer Rae, Lita and The Bellas throw punches and kick her. I push the Divas away from Kari and Lana as Dolph runs up when Naomi, Tamina,Alicia and Paige hear what happened they begged Stephanie to give them a match against those bitches and she agreed. During the match Kari came out and when she climbed into the ring,she grabbed Lita and did her finishing move crowning glory on her. Later that night Kari came down the ring with us and she grabbed a mic and said "I know Monday night I didn't have to beat up Sharmell but I felt she needed to be eliminated like my brother and Test because I had to end my old family to join my new family." "Kari you have proved yourself loyal to us and you have shown your love for me so will you marry me?"Kane says as he drops to one knee and holds a box with a black diamond ring in it . "Yes I will."Kari says as Kane slides the ring onto her finger. We are all celebrating when Shield and Legacy run down to the ring and jump me and Kane. It takes Cody Rhodes and Seth Rollins both to hold Kari but she breaks free as Jhon Cena and Sheamus come to help. Kari goes under the ring and gets a sledge hammer when she gets back in the ring she goes to work on The Shield boys by taking Roman out then she goes after Dean Ambrose who she hits in the stomach she tries to get Seth Rollins but he ducks out. Kari finally got rid of the back stabbers while Cena and Sheamus helped us up. Kari hugs Kane while holding the sledge hammer as Smack Down went off the air. We headed to our bus when Paul (Hunter) walked over and said "You use that thing better than I do." "I know" Kari said as she climbed on the bus. We went to bed exhausted from the last couple of days.


	11. Big Ideas, Workouts, and Lonely Nights

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **A/N I want to apologize for the crap that chapter 10 was I also want to say sorry for the delay I had a bit of writers block when it came to this story**_

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I wake up the next morning to Kari stroking me and Glen's cocks. I start to kiss her neck and she moans as Glen slowly begins to finger her pussy. "Someone is feeling frisky this morning"I said while licking her ear lobe. "I had a sex dream and it got my motor running." Kari panted as Glen's fingers sped up. I put her into the doggy style position Glen gets underneath her and slides deep into her pussy and I finger her ass hole to get it ready and then I lube up my cock and slowly slide into her tight ass.I am pumping in to her ass and Glen is pounding her pussy Kari is moaning so loud we know that others can possibly hear her. Glen starts to pinch Kari's nipples and she cums screaming our names and that makes her ass tighten which makes me cum with a growl and Glen cums quickly after. After we all shower and get dressed. We go out to get breakfast and Kari is acting like she has something to say but is afraid to say it."Kari if you have something to say just spit it out honey and we will deal with it."I say."I want to fight Jhon Cena for the United States Championship."Kari says looking shy. "Kari you are more than capable of trying but Cena won't fight you even if Vince approves it."Glen tells her. "I still wanna try to convince them cause the Divas division is just a so high school right now."Kari says. "After we finish our outside projects we can try okay sweetie."I say. As we are leaving the diner we bump into Alicia Fox who is talking to Lita. "Wow Alicia really I guess thats how she got my number huh?"Kari says with a frown. Once we get back on the bus Kari starts to clean in anger and I make her stop because she is gonna hurt herself.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Mark makes me put on workout clothes. After we are all dressed we head to the gym. "Kari if you really want to face Cena use this anger you have at Alicia and show me how much you want it."Mark says. I go after the weights and Glen spots me as I lift two hundred and five pounds. I then start to go thru my cross fit training then I start to run on the treadmill after that I go at the punching bags hard then I move on and do my Yoga. "How is this going to help you beat Cena?"Glen asks. "Swing at me."I say getting closer to him. He swings and I bend back and I go so low than my hair touches the floor and as I stand up straight I kick him legs out from under him."I see now."Glen said as Mark helped him up. After we left the gym we got ready for the house show. I am stretching when I hear the loud ass hole Kevin Owens coming my way saying "I got bumped for a little girl and her boyfriends."Kevin you need to understand that Kari is the like the female Undertaker now and people want to see her more than they do you."Shane McMahon said. Later after the show Mark, Glen and I are in a hotel room when Glen says:"Kari we got you some gifts in case you miss us too much.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

I place a bag in front of Kari when she opens it there is a bracelet with a charm on it. She also pulls out a teddy bear that is wearing something similar to my ring attire and he smells like my cologne. "Thank you Glen. I love it."she says as I put the bracelet on her wrist. Mark places a bag on the table and she pulls out a charm to add to her bracelet and a teddy bear that is dressed like Mark when he is in Undertaker mode and it smells just like Mark."Thank you too Mark. I love the new charm."she says as he adds it."We might have lost a few man points tho."Mark says "I think we are all good cause we saw Shawn,Dolph and Randy in Build A Bear also making bears for their lovers too."I reply with a smirk as I remember seeing Randy trying to find then perfect outfit for his bear. "I think it is very manly of you guys to make me bears for when we are all going to be so far away from each other."Kari said with a smile. We had the weekend off so on Monday night we all came down to the ring and Kari got a mic and said"I hate when people try to rain on my parade and that's what Legacy and Shield did so now they have to pay."We went to the locker room and in a backstage shot it showed us going into the Legacy locker room and while me and Undertaker took out Randy and Ted Kari took Cody down. Later that night while Shield was in the ring talking crap we ran down the ramp and jumped them but as scripted we all got taken out Mark got a superman punch,I got Dirty deeds and Kari got curb stomped. It was all going according to the plan for them to go too far and the three of us being out for a little while but once we were laid out Seth Rollins took it too far he kissed Kari who was had to pretend to be knocked out. The minute we were backstage and no cameras were around Kari got up and slapped Colby so hard Roman had to catch him."Keep your lips off me damn it. I should kick your ass for that!" she yelled as Roman and Dean smacked him upside the head.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I just got done kissing my guys good bye I board a plane to Los Angeles ,Mark boards a plane to Toronto, and Glen boards a plane to Seattle. When I arrive at my hotel I get into bed since it's two am and I left right after RAW. The next morning is so lonely as ride to the set and eat breakfast alone. When it's time for my first scene I am ready and plus it's not like I have a lot of lines I collapse ten seconds into the scene. Once I shoot that I go to my trailer and do a three way Skype call to the guys and Mark looks so crazy in his costume it makes me laugh out loud but Glen looks so scary and he says they are gonna have him biting some dudes ear off but he seems happy about being scary. The guys ask what I will be wearing and I say a hospital gown and maybe a dress at the end."Guys you know I'm gonna have to kiss a girl."I say "Yes we know."they both said. After that we signed off cause I had to go shoot a scene. I did about two more scenes before I went to the hotel and showered and cuddled up with my bears and then fell asleep alone for the first time since I revealed my feelings to Mark and Glen.


	12. Reunited,Loving Support and Showing Cena

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

 _ **A week after where the last chapter ended**_

I am up at five am for makeup for the Grey's Anatomy shoot and it seems like they are trying to make me look extra sick. Once I get on set and they begin to shoot the scene where I say I want whatever drug will heal me and to harvest my eggs it is so emotional and my tears are flowing freely because I wouldn't be able to cope with not being able to have kids. After that scene I head to my trailer and get swept up into a pair of strong arms that make me feel so safe. I look up see Mark and say" You always know when I need you big daddy." "What'swrong baby girl ? You look like you are living a nightmare."Mark says. I tell him about the scene I just shot and he says "You can always be a mother even if you have to adopt. Love is more than genetic."I kiss him and he stays on set with me all day we even Skype Glen who says he's tired of all the skanks an set asking if he is really with me. "Daddy ignore those sluts cause when we come see you on set it will be okay."I say as I flash him.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Wow Kari is really turning me on by flashing me hopefully later tonite we will have some skype sex with her and Mark. After we sign off I go back to the set and get ready to chop up some more people and chase the main actress around a maze of rooms. I am so bored with this horror movie crap but it pays great and hopefully I might get a real role when other directors find out how easy Iam to work with. When I finally get to the hotel I call Mark to see if he and Kari are up. Once I find out if they are up we set up a skype session I see that Kari is wearing her collar."Glen it seems that Kari has been very naughty while she has been here in Los Angeles. She went shopping and spent ten thousand dollars on dresses and shoes but she didn't buy any thing that only her masters would see her in."Mark says.(She can spend her money how she pleases)."Well Mark what should we do with such an inconsiderate slave?"I ask "I will spank her and then she can beg for forgiveness."Mark responds. Kari lays on the bed and Mark handcuffs her then he begins to strike her ass with the paddle I am already hard and stroking my cock. Mark stops paddling her then he slams his cock deep into her tight pussy and starts to play with her nipples she is trying to hold back cause she always hates to beg for it but Mark stops and pulls out and begins to stroke his cock. "Please Mater Mark let me come I am so hot and wet."Kari says. "Beg Master Glen Kari you know you need both of us to let you come."Mark says stroking his cock slowly. "Please Master Glen let me come I can't stand it any longer."Kari moans as Mark fingers her pussy while she is looking at the screen."Come for me princess."I moan before blowing my load all over myself. I see Mark slam his cock deep into Kari and they both come really hard."We love you Glen."they both say before we end the Skype session. I clean myself up and go to bed.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

We are laying in bed after our Skype session with Glen and Kari is snuggled up close to me and she is holding her Kane teddy bear close. I placed her Undertaker bear in her bag since I am here with her. The next morning Kari and I head to the set for her Grey's Anatomy shoots for the day. She is shooting her final scene when I get a call from Vince so I step outside.

 _ **Phone call**_

 _ **Mark/ Undertaker :**_ Hey Vince

 _ **Vince :**_ Mark does Kari really want to fight Cena

 _ **Mark/Undertaker:**_ Yes she does and she is willing to do just about anything to prove herself

 _ **Vince:**_ After she comes back we will see if we can work something out

 _ **Mark/Undertaker:**_ Sure thing Vince

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am so glad Iam finally done shooting. I miss being in the ring and I really miss Glen. Once we go get our bags from the hotel Mark and I board a plane to Seattle and once we land and check into the same hotel that Glen is staying at we go to visit him on set and it's a good thing we showed up cause this chick was all over Glen who was trying to be polite in telling her that he was taken. "Hey Glen honey I missed you."I said as I pushed passed the girl and kissed Glen as he lifted me into his arms and held me close. "Baby girl I missed you too."Glen said as we headed to his trailer. When we got inside he kissed Mark and said "I hate this fucking movie I'm about to just walk off the director already quit so a new guy took over and he'sfucking clueless." "Let's go then bro."Mark said. We went to the director and Glen quit and then went to the hotel and once Glen got done talking to our manager Mark said "Kari do you still want to go for the United States Championship?" "Yes I do I really think I can do this and make people see how strong Divas can be."I replied. "Okay I support you but if you get an injury that puts you out for awhile it's done."Mark says "I'm with Mark on that one Kari but I support you also."Glen said.I hugged them both and then we started to kiss. Glen pulled my dress over my head and Mark started to undress so did Glen so I took my bra and panties off and began to suck Glen's cock and he started sucking Mark's cock. Mark started to finger my wet pussy as I started to moan as Glen pushed his dick inside me and then Mark slid his huge dick into my pussy along side Glen's I was moaning and panting."You have the perfect pussy it stays so tight andwet. This is the best pussy I've ever had."Glen said as he fucked me harder. "We are going to take such good care of you baby girl you are our missing piece and now that we've found you we will never let you go."Mark growled. We all came at the same time and I began to cry. "Baby did we hurt you?"Glen asked pulling me into his arms."No but Mark are you guys really gonna take good care of me and never let me go like you said?" I asked as Mark pulled us both close to his chest. "Yes we will baby we will support you in every way we can."Mark as he kissed my forehead.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Glen and I held Kari until she fell asleep and then we laid her down."Why does she seemed so shocked that we want to take care of her?" Glen asked me."I don't know but I believe Booker has something to do with it."I say as I look at Kari's beautiful face. Once Kari wakes up we go out to dinner and then we head to our bus and get ready for Raw. Once we walk into the arena we head to Vince's office."Kari you can challenge Jhon Cena but he's going to say no so you may have to prove yourself and you can do anything short of injuring him to persuade him." Vince told us. "I'm gonna make him say yes."Kari said with a wicked grin. Later that night when Jhon Cena announced his US open challenge the three of us walked down to the ring."So which brother am I going to face."Cena asked. "Neither of them I want a title shot Jhon."Kari says standing between Kane and I. "Well you need to take that up with the Divas Champion Kari."Cena says "No see Jhon I want your title not the Divas title."Kari says as she steps closer to Cena who begins to laugh."I don't fight girls."Cena said once he stopped laughing. "I'm a woman Cena."Kari said with venom in her voice. Just then the Miz's intro music hits and he comes to ring and says "Little Miss Kari get out of the way and let a real opponent take on this challenge."Miz said. "How about this we fight for a title shot?" Kari says "Fine then Kari."Miz says. When the match starts Miz starts out playfully pushing Kari but when she lands a solid right to his jaw he starts to really try to fight her and once she gets him down she makes sure he is facing Cena when she puts Miz into Jhon submission hold the Attitude adjustment and when Miz taps out Kari says"Come get some Cena" "Kari I'm not gonna fight you." Cena says before going to the backstage. "From now on anybody who wants to face Cena for the US open challenge has face me first or forfeit." Kari said before the arena went dark and when the lights came back on we were gone.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

I think I am as mad as Kari is Cena actually laughed in her face and when we watch the Divas talk before the match I see why Kari isn't interested. It's like listening to high school girls argue. "Wow Kari you know that even tho we are friends I'm gonna have to RKO you on Smack Down."Randy said as he walked over to us. "I don't expect anything less Randy."Kari said before hugging him. "Have you lost your damn mind Kari?" Booker says as he stalks over towards us. "Nope I'm ready to see how strong I am."Kari said "You guys are just gonna let her do this!"Booker yells "Unlike you we support her no matter what she wants to do."I getting in his face as the memory of him slapping Kari flashes in my mind and since Mark is right beside me it must have flashed in his also. Booker walks away. Later that night we fall asleep all cuddled up.


	13. Beach Fun,Sub Cody, and Taking two RKO's

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Glen and Mark are so great to me I guess they really do love me and I hope they know how much I love them. "Kari why are you looking at them like they might disappear at any moment?" Lana asks while she and I are on the treadmills. "Cause I think for the first time since my parents died I feel loved. Lana they told me they would never let me go and as crazy as my going for the United States Championship may seem to everyone else they support me."I replied. "Well Dolph and I support you also."Lana said as we walked over to our guys who were lifting weights. "Mark Glen I love you guys."I said "We love you too Kari." they both say lookingconfused. When we leave the gym we are on the bus when Glen says"Not that we don't like it but why the sudden need to announce you feelings. We usually say it first." "Well I finally realise that I can open myself up to you and not worry about being hurt or shunned."I reply as he and Mark wrap their arms around me. "What about your brothers don't they make you feel loved and wanted?" Mark asks "Nope my brothers have always made me feel inferior or like I was a burden they had to bear. It only got worse once our parents died Lane treated me like dirt and some times he would hit me and once he beat me so bad I couldn't walk for three days."I said

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I am so pissed off all I want to do is find her brothers and beat them senseless. No wonder she didn't believe that we wanted her. "Kari what do you want to do today? We can do anything you want."I said trying to cheer her up. "Well I kinda just want to go to the beach and just chill out." she said looking a little shy. "Yes I love the way you think Kari."Glen said as he pulled her into his lap."Beach it is then but you might want a different swimsuit cause the Deadpool suit will draw so much attention."I said with a memory of wearing it."I got that one just for you guys."she said. Once we reached the beach I saw Kari was wearing a black and blue bikini with a black cover and I set up an umbrella and some chairs as Kari brought the rolling cooler with food and drinks in it. We were hanging out and having a great time on the beach. I went to the bus to use the bathroom when I came back I see Orton yelling at some guys while Cody and Ted stand beside him and Glen is hugging Kari who is now wearing his shirt so I run over. "What's going on?"I ask "One of these five asshole ripped Kari's bikini top off."Orton growled. "Look if she doesn't want the attention she should wear a top that covers more especially with a rack like hers."one of the guys said. Kari moved quick as lighting and had dropped him with two quick rights before we knew it "Bitch you hit my bro."another of the ass holes said and that's when Glen started to punch the guy when his friends tried to jump in we all were fighting. When beach patrol showed up we told them what happened and the female officer realized who Kari was and said"Wow you are so awesome, I was about to quit my job as beach patrol cause some of the guys don't respect me but when I saw you trying to get Jhon Cena's title I was inspired. Even if you don't get it the fact that you are willing to fight for a chance may stop asshole like this guy from doing what he did today." "Thank you and I'm gonna try my hardest to win so women and little girls know its alright to be strong and so guys know that women are their equals."Kari said before hugging her. After that we sat down under our umbrella when Orton came over and handed Kari her top and said "I hate jerks like that. They had no right to do that to you." "I just don't get why you can't wear whatever you want without jerks like that causing problems. It's like when we were in the indies and the older guys got so aggressive with me that I started changing with the girls."Cody said as he sat in Kari's lap."Codes why are you sitting in Kari's lap, when we are both available baby."Ted said. "Cause even tho you are both my boyfriends I prefer to sit where I won't be molested."Cody said. "Wait you guys are both with Cody and each other?" Glen asked with a grin. "Yeah we noticed how happy you guys are and we both want him and each other so it's all good."Randy replied with his crooked smile. Later we all had lunch together then headed to play laser tag and I noticed that when Kari and Cody are together Cody got more feminine and it was really cute until they beat me,Glen, Randy and Ted at laser tag. We decided to meet up for dinner and we finally realized why Kari was texting when she was going thru her clothes cause she and Cody were wearing the same colors.

 _ **Glen/ Kane's POV**_

"What have we done by letting them hangout together all day?"Ted asked me and Mark. "You created a super duo."Kari giggled as she and Cody held hands. "Is this okay with you guys?"Cody asked holding up their clasped hands. "We're fine with with Codes."Randy said. "It's fine with us too before you ask baby girl."I said since I saw her about to ask and since Mark wasn't acting concerned I knew it was fine. Once we were seated it seemed like Cody replaced Alicia on Kari's friend list. After dinner we went to our bus as Legacy went to theirs. "So did you have fun slave."I asked pulling out Kari's collar."Yes Master Glen I did and I reconnected with Cody."she replied dropping to her knees. "That's good baby girl. His masters want you to help make him a good sub so tomorrow you will train him while we are out. Do you understand slave?" Mark asked.(Randy and Ted really do want Cody trained and Cody was into it )"Yes Master Mark I will train him to be like me."Kari said as I put her collar on. I picked Kari up pulled her into my lap then placed handcuffs on her as Mark took her little pink panties off and began to lick and suck on her pussy. Kari was moaning and squirming once I gave her ass a hard spank she got still so I put her on all four and Mark continued to feast on her pussy as I started to lick her ass hole. "Now since you have been such a good girl we are going to make love to you and you don't have to beg to climax but you are still to be slave mode tomorrow even at the gym since you will be teaching Cody."I said before Mark slid his cock into her pussy I slid deep into her ass. Kari was moaning and grabbing the sheets when she started to cum she had the bed soaked and that sent me and Mark over the edge and we both came right behind her. Once cleaned up and changed the sheets Kari kneeled beside the bed until I said"Come lay your head on my chest and sleep in my arms princess"

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and after I did my routine I made breakfast and when the guys wandered into the kitchen I was on my knees waiting to be acknowledged. "Kari come eat with us and you don't have to be on your knees all day today."Mark said to me. After we ate breakfast we got dressed and headed to the gym. Once we arrived at the gym I noticed that it was empty besides Ted, Cody,and Randy. "We rented out the gym for the morning and then we have a suite for you and your friend to play."Glen said to me. Once we walked into the gym I saw Cody looking down at the floor. "Kari speak to our friends." Glen said "Hello Mr. Orton and . Hi Cody." I said with a smile. During our workout time Cody and I are on the treadmills when Cody says "Kari why are you being shy and quiet today?" "Well Cody I am showing how I am as a sub cause when I submit it's easier to be a good girl but you are gonna be the bratty type aren't you." I replied. After we were done there we went on to weight lifting "Cody do you have a safe word yet and have you guys talked about punishments yet?"I ask "Yes my safe word is Nsync and they are into spanking. orgasm control,and well the last part is private."Cody replied. "Baby girl come to big daddy."Mark said coming over to me. "Cutie pie come on."Randy said to Cody as he grabbed his hand. We left the gym and headed out to lunch and once we ate we went to the hotel suite. Mark and Randy took Cody and I to the bedroom area while Glen and Ted sat in the sitting area. "Kari show Cody how a submissive waits to be addressed." Mark said I slowly went down to my knees and looked at the floor until Mark came over and rubbed my head and I leaned into his touch. Cody followed my example and Randy did the same as Mark. "Kari what kind of sub do you think Cody will be?"Glen asked when he and Ted walked into the room. "Daddy when Cody and I were talking he gave off a bratty vibe but he might be a good boy?"I replied. "Okay baby you are done."Mark said as he took my collar off. I smiled and hugged Glen and Mark. "What do you guy know about after care?" I asked Ted and Randy. "After care is more than just soothing a sore body it is also soothing the feelings and reestablishing love and reinforcing trust."Randy said as he rubbed Cody's hair. Later that night during the house show I went up against Jamie Noble who tried to turn the match into a grope fest but once I hit him with a hard right to the jaw he was stunned and then I put him in a sleeper hold and I won. We were about to leave the arena when we saw Kevin Owens arguing with Shane about my match with Randy on Smack Down. "She's just a little girl who forgot her place and you reward her cause her boyfriends are top carders."Owens said "First off Owens I'm a woman who knows she's equal to a man plus I earned my match when I made Miz tap out you'll soon see what I can do when I kick your ass."I said getting in his face.

 _ **Randy's POV**_

I come down the hall and I hear Kevin Owens yelling" Get this crazy bitch off of me!" so I walk a little further and I see Kari sitting on his stomach as she was drilling him with a flurry of right hands as Mark and Glen were trying to get a grip on her. "Don't ever spit on me again you fat jerk!"I hear Kari yell when Mark gets a firm grip around her waist. I walk over to Owens as he stands and I say "You know they could've pulled her off sooner but you needed a beat down. If you ever spit on my best friend again I will beat you senseless after she kicks your ass."

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The next night during Smack Down Vince calls us down to the ring and says "Kari since you want a title match the statement you made on Raw stands. Anyone who wants a match for the United States title must beat you first until Cena gives you a match. If you are beaten you must go to the bottom rung of the Divas title hunt." "Thank you Vince."Kari said as she shook his hand. "You opponent tonite is Randy Orton."Vince said before leaving the ring. When Randy came down to the ring he smiled before saying"I get to feel you up while your fiance watches and I get to RKO you without feeling guilty." Once the match started Randy did act like it was a joke before Kari elbowed him in the face he looked mad and the started to really fight then Randy dazed her and she got RKO'd. I thought it was over til I heard Micheal Cole say"She kicked out at two." Kari stood up slowly as Randy was arguing with the ref. After they fought a while longer Kari got in a kick but Randy hit her with another RKO as he pinned her I felt like even if she lost she'd done more than some guys on the roster. Kari kicked out again and Randy was shocked when she used the ropes to pull her self up Randy looked at her and yelled "Stubborn." Kari pulled all she had left inside her and super kicked Randy and when he went down she basically passed out on top of him and got the three count. Later that night Randy went down to the ring and said" Kari deserves a title shot cause she took two RKO's and still kicked out and beat me most men are down and out after one. Cena you should just admit you are scared cause if she was after a title and I held it I would be." "Orton that just shows what a wuss you are but after Raw she will be back in the Divas division since she faces me."Seth Rollins says with a smirk after Shield comes to the ring and tries to jump Randy until Legacy comes and clears the ring. Once we get Kari back to the bus she says "RKO's hurt like hell and he punched me in the boob by accident." "Poor baby lets get you a shower and put you to bed."I said as I stripped her and myself cause she could barely stand. Once she was in one of Mark's T-shirts we all piled into bed and I laid her head on Mark's chest and I wrapped my arms around both of them.


	14. Beating Seth, Fun ,andFacing a lunatic

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The next day when Kari woke up she was smiling as she said"I really made it thru two RKO's and still won. I think I really might make Cena agree." "Baby you may have to do something drastic cause Cena is a big jerk when he wants to be."I say as I remember my embrace the hate campaign. Kari shrugged and then decided to make us breakfast. Later that day we went with her to shoot the date rape awareness campaign commerical.I could tell Kari was deeply affected by the facts she had to read for the commercial. Once we left the set we took Kari to go get some ice cream and we ran into Cody, Randy and Ted. "Kari bug what's wrong?"Cody asked."I had to do my date rape thing today and it was so sad that so many women go thru it so often."Kari replied. "Well think of it this way with you doing a ad bringing it to the public's attention it will prevent it from happening to many more women."Cody said as he grabbed Kari's hand. "Thanks Cody."Kari said with a smile. After we left the ice cream shop we took Kari to a empty track so she could practice her riding on the practice bike we brought with us. "Maybe you could get good enough by the time Cena agrees and ride into your match against him on your very own bike."Mark said as he smiled at her."That would be awesome."Kari said as she stopped the bike.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Kari is so determined to win that I am going to make sure she gets a title shot even if I have to win the title and then we have a match. The weekend went by pretty uneventful. When Monday night Raw got started Kari did a interview with Renee. "Kari why do you want to win the United States Championship?" "Renee the question should be why not.I mean women shouldn't just be limited to the Divas title we should be able to go for any title we want or at least we need more maybe like a Divas tag title or mixed tag team title. We are always telling everyone how beautiful and strong the Divas are so let's show them."Kari replied. Later during me and Kane's match against the Uso's I noticed how Naomi was looking at Kari. When Kane and I won Naomi tried to attack Kari but Alicia Fox and Lita of all people jumped Naomi instead. Later Kari went down to her match withSeth Rollins with Kane and I behind her. When Seth Rollins got in the ring with Kari he started out ready to fight unlike her earlier opponents who thought Kari was a joke. The match was brutal and Seth even tried to curb stomp Kari who pushed away a the last moment which stunned Seth and then she used my submission hold Hell's Gate on him and he tapped out. Dean Ambrose grabbed a mic and said"See ya at Smack Down princess." After we left the ring we saw Cody being harassed by Rusev and Kevin Owens. "Leave him alone."Kari said as we walkedup they knew it was time to leave cause if you hear Kari'svoice we are with her. "Thanks Kari."Cody said holding the torn remains of a teddy bear.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I saw what Owens and Rusev did to the bear that Cody was holding so I said "Me you and Lana should go to Build a Bear tomorrow.""Yes I can make Ted and Randy some bears and you could do the same as Lana makes one for Dolph."Cody replied."We could make one for Lana's baby too."I said. After Mark,Glen and I left the arena we went to hotel since our bus needed to be restocked, once we checkedin Mark said"Who taught you how to do Hell's Gate?" "No one I've watched you practice it and so I tried it out on Randy once and he passed out so I decided to use it you mad about it?" I ask. "Of course not darlin you used it well but tomorrow you will learn your own submission move."Mark said. "Kari you also need something besides crowing glory. We are doing ring work all day cause Ambrose is nuts in the ring."Glen said as he pushed a strand of hair off my face. I kissed him then I kissed Mark who ripped my shirt off as Glen did the same to my leggings and panties befor he started to lick and suck on my already wetpussy. Mark fisted my hair as I began to suck his cock as he stroked Glen's cock. Mark slid his cock into my pussy as Glen slid into his ass we built a slow steady rhythm and then Mark came deep inside my pussy Glen pulled out of his ass and wiped his cock off and slid into my pussy where he pumped hard and fast as Mark sucked my nipples as Glen got close I came with light scream and Glen exploded inside my pussy. We all showered together and went to sleep.

 _ **Cody's POV**_

Since Kari had to do ring work with Mark and Glen on Tuesday we rescheduled so on Wednesday Kari,Lana and I went to build a bear and we all set about making bears to give our lovers and also to give Lana's baby. Kari actually find an outfit for her bears that she is giving to Mark and Glen that looks like the new ring gear she showed us that she will debut on Smack Down. For the bear that she made for Lana's baby she put it in a little jean Jacket that said show off.I made a bear for the baby and dressed it in a little business suit like the ones Lana used to wear. Once we meet up with our guys I gave Ted and Randy their bears and they kissed me. Kari gave Mark and Glen their bears and they both gave her new charms for her bracelet. When Lana gave Dolph is bear he gave her a kiss and some ice cream. "Cody we have a gift for you also."Ted said as they gave me a bracelet similar to Kari's with all the same charms she had. I hugged my guys to near suffocation. "Dolph walked towards the jewelery store in the mall and went about buying the same bracelet cause some how Lana,Kari and I are like triplets sometimes especially when we go out together cause even tho I can't wear dresses(I actually can I tried on one of Lana's and it looked great all I need is a wig to be a hot chick.)we all wear the same colors. Randy,Ted, Mark,and Glen all laugh before Randy says"I told him while we were getting Cody's to get Lana one because our triplets love to have matching sets." After we left the mall we went to lunch and then to the hotel to watch a movie. Later we all had dinner everything was great til we saw Kevin Owens who said "Look at this all the lovers are out tonight. Five men one woman a woman who thinks she's a man and a man who acts like a woman." "Look Owens just leave us alone we are trying to have a good time just cause you're an asshole doesn't mean you have to ruin our night."Lana says in her thick Russian accent. Owens walks away. We had a decent day but I am worried about Kari cause she fighting a lunatic tomorrow.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Once Smack Down starts me and the Undertaker are giving Morrison and Miz their rematch. Kari is ringside and Miz isn't focused cause he thinks Kari is going to interfere in this match. He keeps looking at her and saying"Stay outta my way." Kari just laughs and puts her hands up. He looks at her one last time only to turn around and get choke slammed. When Kari's match comes up she comes down to the ring in a skirted version of my older ring gear along with a jacket similar to the Undertakers long leather one. Once Dean is in the ring with her and the match is started he swats her on the ass and smiles so she slaps him and his smile widens as he slaps her so hard that she falls when she waves off the ref and stands everyone expects her to be upset and end the match when they see a huge smile on her face everyone gasps as I hear Roman tell Seth "She's as crazy as he is." I smile as my girl punches Dean and then tackles him and starts to pummel him and then she DDT's him and goes for the pin and he kicks out. Kari goes up high comes down into a frog splash but Dean moves and Kari lands hard. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds and Kari breaks loose so she uses her new move the princess drop (a power bomb) and pins for the win when the match is over Dean shakes Kari's hand and raises her arm. Later while we are in the back getting ready to leave we see Cesaro's promo where he says "Kari is a good fighter I look forward to our match on Raw. She is going to lose tho."After that we are headed to our bus when we see Jon,Joe and Colby standing near our bus we are on high alert. "Look guys I'm not in the mood for a fight."Mark says. "No we just want to let you guys know that if you need any help convincing John Cena we got your back. We support you Kari." Roman says. We said thanks and then headed inside to shower and get ready for bed. "Wow I got you guys Dolph,Lana,Randy,Ted, Codyand the shield on my side I feel so empowered."Kari said as she laid her head on my chest as Mark wrapped his arms around us. We finally all drifted off to sleep.


	15. Poolside Drama and New Family

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Kari is at a photo shoot for WWE magazine and she is actually the cover story her feud with Cena is such an inspiration to so many women. Her merchandise sales are up as well and Vince is impressed with her. After the photo shoot Kari is doing ring work with Glen when she says"Rusev is gonna be the hardest match after Cesaro I have to choke him out cause he's huge." "Well you could always let us beat him up for you."Joe (Roman Reigns) says as he walks into the gym we are training at. "I want to do it myself thanks."Kari replies with a smile."Well princess let us help you train cause your giants are going easy on you."Jon(Dean Ambrose) said. Kari just shrugs and says"Okay." I shake my head cause Ambrose doesn't realize that Kari is a good wrestler she just doesn't fight dirty until she's training.

 _ **Jon/Dean's POV**_

I am picking myself up off the mat for the eleventh time in twenty minutes cause Kari just raked my eyes and elbowed me in the stomach and punched me in the mouth. "Damn it woman you fight like me. Where is that in the ring?"I ask her. "I'm not a dirty fighter I want to win the right way."Kari replies before Glen kisses her forehead and Mark hugs her from behind and says"That's our girl." "Wait so the rumor is true. You are all together?" Joe asks. "Yes we are. Is that a problem?"Glen responds."Nope just not what we expected."I said as I go over and kiss Joe. We spent the rest of the afternoon training Kari.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After a weekend of training and fun I am so ready for my match tonight. I am stretching for my match when Sasha Banks walks up to me and says "Kari I think you are brave crazy but brave so kick butt." "Thanks Sasha."I say before giving her a hug. Later during Kane's match against Big E Taker and I went down to keep a close eye on the other New Day members and when I noticed that Xavier Woods kept staring at me so after Kane won I made sure to give him a really big hug. When my match came up I climbed into the ring ready to fight. "Kari you have the spirit of a fighter but I am going to have to beat you."Cesaro says before he gets into the ring. I start our match by pushing him and the he goes to punch me but I duck and them kicks his legs out from under him. I get on top of him and unleash a flurry of punches once the ref pulls me off Cesaro grabs my hair and slams me down on the mat when he goes for the big swing I kick him in the chest and then I DDT him and go for the pin and he kicks out at two so I go for the sharp shooter which is his usual MO he is weakening and tries to crawl to the ropes but we are dead center in the ring. Cesaro taps out, the ref has me break the hold and when he raises my hand I am so happy. Cesaro stands up and shakes my hand. While I am waiting on the guys to get done signing some paperwork for Stephanie Xavier Woods walk up to me and says"Hey Kari you and I should go out sometime." "No thank you."I say "You think you're too good for me or something?"Xavier Woods asks. "No she has two very big scary boyfriends."I hear Cesaro say as he and the Shield walk around the corner. Xavier walks away.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

We walk out of Stephaine's office and notice Shield and Cesaro standing with Kari like they were bodyguards. "Hey baby girl why the entourage over there."I ask "Xavier Woods asked me out and wouldn't take no for an answer. So Cesaro and Shield told him off."Kari said as she hugged me and Mark. "Thanks guys."I say as Mark and I shake their hands. Kari looks at us with a lustful gaze and I scoop her up bridal style and carry her to our bus. "Take off your clothes lay back on the bed and let us worship you."Mark said. After we were all naked I started to kiss Kari as Mark was sucking her nipples and as he traveled down towards her pussy she began to stroke my cock as I stroked Mark's. Once Mark began to feast on her pussy she had her hands in his hair and my cock in her mouth then we flipped around and Kari and Mark were sixty-nineing while I was fucking Mark in the ass. Once I came Mark changed positions and slid into Kari's dripping wet pussy and began to fuck her hard and fast the way she was moaning made my cock hard again and once Mark blew his load I slid into her pussy and guess Mark got hard again too cause he slid into my ass and once we all climaxed one last time we all cleaned up. "Okay guys that was intense tonight."Kari said as she laid her head on my chest and as I laid my head on Mark's chest "We want to make sure you don't run off with the Shield boys."I half joked "Well since I just hooked up Colby and Tamina you have nothing to worry about."Kari said before she yawned and started to drift off.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am hanging out with Lana and Cody poolside at the hotel they are staying at and we are having a really good time until the Bella twins show up and Nikki says"You really want to fight Jhon or is this just to get him to sleep with you?""I want a fair shot at the title cause I'm sleeping with Mark and Glen so Jhon isn't on my radar."I reply "Well beat Neville Rusev and Owens then if he still says no I can help you."Nikki says before her and Brie walk away. "Did the Bella bitches just offer you support?"Cody asks. I nod at him and then jump into the pool and begin to swim around as I hit my eighth lap I notice a dark figure standing over me so I push myself out of the poo land see Lane (Stevie Ray) standing there along with Booker who looks like he's ready for a fight. "So you thought I wouldn't find out that you have lost your mind. You thought I wouldn't find out you're being a slut if you think what happened when you were fifteen was bad you are in for so much worse."Lane said as he got close to me. "You can't control or scare me anymore Lane. I'm not a little girl anymore I am a twenty-five year old woman so back the fuck up off me!"I yell "Kari are you okay over there."I hear Joe say. "Yeah these two were just leaving."I say before Lane grabs my hair and yanks my head to the side."Lane get your fucking hands off her right now."I hear Marks voice say from behind me. When Lane sees Glen,Randy ,Ted and Dolph with him he lets my hair go. "Cody take Lana and Kari to our room ok."Randy says Cody wraps a towel around me as he and Lana take me into the hotel. Once we reach the room we go inside and I realize I left my bag down at the pool. We hear a knock at the door and it's Jon with my bag and about ten minutes later Mark,Glen, Ted, Randy, Dolph and Joe come to the room. I run to Mark and Glen and Mark says"You are safe we won't let them hurt you ever again baby girl.""What the fuck was he gonna do to her?"Jon asked "Beat my ass into submission." I say as with no emotion. "Not while we are around."Randy says "Kari you are our family we are always here for you. Me, Dolph, Randy, Cody, Ted, Mark and Glen."Lana says her Russian accent gone due to emotion."Hey Kari the minute I realized you were wiling to slap crazy here we adopted you as a little sister so you got the Shield too."Joe said. "Thanks guys cause they will be back."I say."So we are just gonna pretend like she didn't just lose her accent."Jon said."You've been busted babe." Dolph says"Okay I'm not from Russia I'm from Florida." Lana says with a smile.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Every since the pool incident we kept watch over the triplets who looked to be trying to pull Jon into the group and he wasn't fighting it but he wasn't going to be feminine tho. Thursday night Kari was in the ring with a mic and she says"Jhon Cena you said anybody who comes down the ramp would get a fair shot why haven't I got my shot yet Cena? I walked down that ramp just like everybody else." "I said every man and Kari you are not a man."Jhon Cena said as he stepped into the ring."Well she is eliminating all the competition so when she's the number one contender you have fight her or forfeit the title."I said with a smile. Neville then comes out and says"Kari you ready to fight the man gravity forgot." "Let's do this cause I'm ready. Kari says pulling her hair into a ponytail. Once the match got underway Kari quickly went after Neville and once he realized how serious she was he got a weird look on his face,he eventually got her down and was going for the red arrow but Kari pulled her knees up and Neville landed on them then Kari put him AA since Cena was watching the match and when Neville tapped out. Kari grabbed a mic and said"Two more Cena,two more."

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Rusev'smusic hits and he comes out with Summer trailing behind him. "Little girl Rusev will crush you on Raw but Summer will crush you now."Summer jumps in the ring and and tries to attack Kari and ends up getting put in a choke hold until she passes out. "That's you on Monday Rusev."Kari said. When we got to the back Renee said"Kari did you have to choke Summer out?" "Yes she needs to know my new motto is run up and get put down."Kari said before we walked away. When we showered and go onto the bus Kari was asleep quickly so we laid on either side of her and I wrapped my arms around her as Mark wrapped his arms around both of us I laid awake wondering what was next.


	16. Club troubles and Sneak attacks

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I was sitting on the bus reading when I got a text from Cody saying: _Me, Jon and Sasha are going out to a club you need to come._ "Mark, Glen do mind if I out to a club with Jon,Cody and Sasha tonite?"I ask "Baby you don'thave to ask just let us know where you are going and go."Mark replied. I texted Cody back a reply : _Come pick me up in twenty minutes.._ I got dressed in a little blue dress that was low cut and just barely covered my ass. When I walked towards the front of the bus Mark and Glen both looked ready to ravage me so I knew my dress was perfect. Just as Mark and Glen got close to me there was a knock on the door. When Cody saw me he said"Now you , Sasha and Tamina make me feel over dressed." "Tamina's coming awesome,but anyway Cody you have jeans that look painted on and a unbuttoned see thru shirt so you're close to naked." I said as we walked off the bus and got in the car "Don'tget into trouble." Glen said before kissing my forehead and then Mark did the same. When we got to the club I drank six shots everything after that was a blur.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

After Kari left with the others Randy and Ted called and invited us to a poker game at their hotel room. Once we showed up we realized it was a boyfriends and girlfriend of those at the club poker game cause the people in attendance were Randy and Ted (Cody's guys), Colby Lopez/Seth Rollins(Tamina's guy), Joe Anao'i /Roman Reigns(Jon/Dean's guy),Becky Lynch(Sasha's girlfriend)and me and Glen(Kari's guys). We had been playing poker for about two hours when Colby's phone rang after he talked for about five minutes he said"Everybody but Tamina is drunk and she need's us to come get them cause she can't handle all of them." Glen and I pile into the SUV Randy and Ted have then Becky,Joe and Colby climb into a car. Once we arrive at the club my jaw drops at the scene before me. Kari and Cody are outside twerking while guys throw dollar bills at them, Sasha is on the hood of a car rapping, and Jon is well jumping off everything in sight as Tamina records it all. I grab Kari, Randy grabs Cody,Joe grabs Jon and Becky grabs Sasha while Colby and Tamina climb into her car. When we get Kari on the bus we decide to let Tamina show her the video of that night so she can learn her lesson. We put her into a t-shirt and then to bed.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The next morning me and Mark are very loud when we are getting ready when Kari finally gets up she looks at us annoyed as she drinks her juice I plop down a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and she pushes it away so Mark gets her collar and puts it on her neck before I say"Eat slave. You go out and drink then you must face the next day. " She eats her oatmeal with a frown and once she finishes she puts on her workout clothes and we head out once we by pass the gym we meet up with the others from last night at a track and every sub has a collar on (We found out we all do BDSM during our poker game. We also agreed on punishment.) and they all look scared. "Since you all got wasted together last night we decided to punish you together today. You will all run six laps and then we will show you a little video."Mark says. Once they start to run an argument breaks out but Kari said "It's not anybodies fault but our own we got drunk and stupid so we have to pay for it if we fall apart they will be even more disappointed in us we will carry each other on the last lap if we have to." Sasha and Kari held hands as Jon and Cody did the same and they ran five laps before Kari had to practically carry Sasha but Jon came along and picked Sasha up as they barely ran the last lap. We went over and everyone soothed their subs before we made them all shower and redress when we all met up in Tamina's room and played the video they all looked embarrassed.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Once Mark and Glen accept my apology I start working on my moves to fight Rusev and I realize once I get the choke hold locked in then it's just holding on. Once Raw started the guys had a match against the Dudleys it was a hard match but they won. When it was time for my match the guys were sore so I told them to relax and I could go to my match alone. When I got into the ring Rusev glared at match started with Rusev trying to grab me and I ducked him I then kicked him in the stomach and then the face after I locked on the choke hold I held on with all my might Rusev was trying to shake me off but he was wearing down when Summer Rae was about to climb in the ring Sasha Banks ran out and beat her down when Rusev passed out the ref ended the match and raised my hand I was still celebrating when Kevin Owens came out he punched me and then went for the popup power bomb but I pushed off his head and landed behind him when he turned around I tackled him and began to pound his face with a flurry of punches as Kane and Taker ran down to pull me off him Taker grabbed my shirt to try and break it up but my shirt ended up ripped off so I continued to punch Owens in only my sports bra til Kane grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off him. After I was being held back Owens took a cheap shot and punched me in the mouth and that earned him a choke slam and a tomb stone from Undertaker. I grabbed amic and said"Owens you are so scared of losing to me that you jump me after a match and then you take a beat down."After we left the ring Randy came and handed me a t-shirt to put on after I pulled it on I got swept into a hug by Cody who said "Owens is a bully he's gonna try again." "I will give him a Brooklyn beat down too."I replied.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

When we got onthe bus Kari said"I'm really horny daddy and big daddy." "Well princess let's see if we can fix that."Glen said as he pulled Kari closer to us and I started to take her shirt off as Glen pulled her pants off. Glen picked her up laid her on the bed ,then I started to kiss her neck and work my way down as Glen started at her ankle and worked his way up when we both reached her pussy we kissed while we licked her pussy til she was dripping wet then we both slid into her pussy. "Oh my god this feels so good I love you both so much."Kari moaned out before she started to cum but we didn't stop we keep going til she came two more times then we both came deep inside her and then we cleaned up and laid back down Kari said"Wow boys that was amazing." "Well sweetie we wanted to reward you for never giving up despite people thinking you can't do this you only have one more match and you're the number one contender then Cena will have to face you and I think you can beat him." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and Glen. The next day we were eating at a restaurant when Lane and Booker T walked over to our table and Lane said"See you boys at Smack Down." "They are starting to work my nerves they need to see that I am adult and they can't control me anymore."Kari said once we left the restaurant. We headed to the gym and did our workouts,then went back to our bus and hung out til the house show at which Kari wrestled Bo Dallas who was trying to use the match as a grope fest and Kari responded choking him til he tapped out after the show we headed to the next town.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The next day since we didn't have a house show that night we took Kari shopping and to find some new ring gear. While we were shopping Kari acted like she didn't want us to buy her anything so during lunch we sat Kari down and I said"Why are acting like you don't want us to buy you anything princess." "I'm not used to anybody wanting to do for me my brothers always acted like even taking me to spend my own money was a burden."Kari replied. "We aren't like that we love doing things to make you you start picking out clothes or we will just grab whatever's your size."Mark threatened. When we started back shopping Kari started to pick out somethings and that'swhen she found her new ring look which consisted of black pant's with what looked like burn patterns and a crop top that looked like my old mask turned into a crop top. She also found her ringside look it was a black mini skirt with a lacey black corset top with black high heels and a lace choker. When we reached the bus Kari cooked us a thank you dinner and after we ate we sat around and read til we went to bed. The next night on Smack down we went up against the reformed Harlem heat and he match was brutal Kari ended up helping us to the back after we won.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I went down to the ring alone to make my I was in the ring with a mic I said"I'm really pissed off first off because Kevin Owens decides to jump me and then I realise that I've been cheated by Cena because he won't just give me a match. I bet if Lesnar held an open challenge and I accepted he would say yes even tho the match would only last like ten seconds cause his F-five would end the match. The point is he would at least let me try." Brock Lesnar's music hits and then he and Paul Heyman came to the ring."Kari you are right about all that because you would get F-fived because Brock would give you a the chance to try."Heyman said. "Thank you for proving my point."I said "Kari I respect you and what you are trying to do."Brock said before he and Heyman left the ring. After I left the ring I headed to the bus and Mark said"Lesnar is hardcore if he respects you then you are going to win this thing."


	17. Old Secret Revealed and Strip teases

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Kevin Owens' POV**_

Kari has way too much support but if the guy who called me is right after he gives me some dirt on Kari she will go back to the Divas division where she belongs. After I've been standing in this parking lot for over an hour when finally a guy in a ski mask hands me an envelope. I wait til I get to my hotel room to open it and boy am I surprised little miss innocent was a stripper and her stage name was Nevaeh so cute. Well she won't only leave the title hunt she is gonna show me what Nevaeh has to offer.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am working out with Cody and Jon when Kevin Owens walks up and says "Kari may I have a private word with you?" I nod and follow him over to a secluded area "Kari you need to drop out of the this title hunt and go back to the Divas Division."Owens said. "Owens not happening unless you or Cena beat me."I replied. "Well Kari or should I call you Nevaeh? I will show everyone these pictures if youdon't drop out of the title hunt and and you have to dance for me." he said pulling out one of me giving a lap dance. My head began to spin I walked out of the gym I heard Jon and Cody calling my name so I began to run knowing no matter how far or fast I ran my past would catch up to me.I finally just went to the bus where Mark and Glen looked at me and Mark said "Kari what did Owens do to you? Jon and Cody called and said you ran off after you talked to him in private." "Guys I need to tell you something about my past. I used to be a stripper before I began to train for wrestling. Somehow Owens found out and he has pictures and says if I don't stop trying for the United States Championship and give him a lap dance he will show them to everyone."I said as I hung my head.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

"Well what did you say?"I asked hoping she said no. "I didn't say anything I just left and ran all the way here."she replied. "Well do you think people will think less of you cause it takes lots of courage to strip and to do what we do in the ring but don't let Owens be the one to reveal it cause he will make it look dirty."Glen said as he pulled Kari into his arms. I can see the wheels in her mind turning as she looks at us."Im gonna announce it on Raw. Vince said he need a five minute filler before Owens match with Ryback anyway and he asked me to fill it so I will."Kari said with a smile. Later she was online finding pictures of her stripper days and pulling the appropriate ones on to a flash drive to give to the guys who where in charge of the titan tron I asked "What was your stage name?" "Nevaeh its heaven spelled backwards. Lame right but I had to think of something before I got on stage."Kari replied."So are you gonna be okay if there is a lot of backlash even from the other Divas and Superstars?" Glen asked "Yes because it's my past I lived it they didn't so they are judging from an outside view." Kari said as we kissed her forehead. When it was time to shoot Raw Kari was dressed in her ring gear cause we had a match with the New Day and she knew Xavier Woods would try to get involved so she was going to keep him out of the ring. During our match Xavier tried to interfere but when Kari grabbed his arm he slowly stalked towards her and she let him get close then put him in a choke hold and when Kofi was yelling for her to let him go he and Big E both got choke slammed as Xavier was passing out. Later Kari went out alone and she said "WWE universe I must be doing something right cause I got guys trying to blackmail me out of the United States Championship fight. So before they can I've decided to let you know all my secrets. First off when Kane is away I sleep with a teddy bear that is dressed like and smells like him. Secondly I have Taylor swift music on my Ipod. Third not all my hair is real. Last but not least I used to be a stripper with the stage Nevaeh and I was ashamed of it until my fiance and his brother told me it takes a lot of courage to take your clothes off in front of strangers for money. Whether you guys still support me or not I refuse to stop chasing my dream." While she was talking all the pictures she loaded played across the titan tron but they all stopped as Ryback's music played, when he reached the ring Ryback said"Kari they where right about that but it took more courage to come out here and tell the world about it and I bet it was Owens who tried to blackmail you.""Yes it was."Kari said. Owens' music played and when he came to the ring he said"Why would the WWE universe want a tramp as their United States Champion?" Kari dropped the mic and tackled him and Kari punched him the face until Kane went out and pulled her off. Owens and Ryback's match was over quickly with a shell shock ending it. While we were back stage Sasha,Cody,Jon, Tamina and Lana all walked over and Cody said "This doesn't change anything we love you even tho you wear weave and listen to Taylor Swift but we all want pole dance lessons.""Okay guys I thought our friendship would suffer because of Taylor Swift." Kari said before they walked away. Booker T walked over and said" I never thought Lane would go that far and I tried to stop him Kari." "So Lane did this to try and take me down a peg."Kari said with a wicked smile. Later that night we walked into a bar where Lane was sitting and getting drunk. Kari plopped down beside him and placed an envelope with three thousands dollars in it and said"Take this money and leave or take a beating from your baby sister and leave." "Why should I leave so you can be comfortable being a whore when I wasted my life raising you."Lane said. "I'm not a whore and you didn't raise me you gave me room and board then you took your anger out me. I want to thank you for that since you're the reason I can take a beating from the big boys and still get are bitter because I will make history and your career is over."Kari said before throwing her hair over her shoulder as we walked out of the bar.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The next day Kari left with Cody, Jon and Lana early in the morning and said"I am working on a surprise for you guys for tonite." Mark and I went about our usual workout and then spent the day hanging out and wondering what Kari had planned. As we were sitting around their was a knock on the door to our bus when we opened it Roman said"Get dressed in jeans and t-shirts and then follow me on your bikes."After we got dressed and climbed on our bikes we rode behind Roman to a strip club that had two other cars parked outside. When we went inside I noticed Randy, Ted and Dolph there too. A voice I recognized as Kari's over the speaker system said "Gentleman Take seat near the stage and I our show will began. Touching is permitted and encouraged."After we all took a seat the song'Half on a baby' by started to play and Lana came out and even tho she was really showing she put on a great show for Dolph who looked super surprised that she did what she did Dolph grabbed her hand and helped her off the stage and said"Wow that was beautiful baby." "You ready for the after party?"Lana asked. Dolph nodded as theyleft. The song'It's all about me'by Mya started to play as Cody began to dance on the pole and then he abandoned it and began to just shake his ass as he took off his clothes and then he started to hump the stage,when he finished he went back behind the curtain leaving Randy and Ted panting. After a few minutes 'Soilder'By Destiny'sChild came on and Jon came out in a lil camouflage outfit and began to dance for Roman he was really working his body he even took a few spins on the pole and when it was over he ran back behind the curtain. When' Cater 2 U'also by Destiny's Child began to play Kari came out and showed us exactly how good she was on the pole especially when she was upside down and then when she started to dance directly in front of Mark and I she was grinding on her own hand with a fuck me look on her face, after that the song'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj began to play and Cody, Jon and Kari were twerking on stage and even grinding on each other when the song was over Kari was sitting in my lap holding Mark's hand when she said"Did you guys enjoy our show?" "Hell Yes."Mark, Roman, Randy, Ted and I said in unison. Kari giggled as she said "Well we need to get out of here so we are gonna go put real clothes on now." We all groaned at the prospect of our lovers in anything more than the sexy outfits they were wearing. When they came out they were all dressed in seat pants and wife beaters which only made Kari's breasts look even bigger we got ready to leave Kari climbed onto Mark's bike behind him and wrapped her arms around him when we reached the halfway mark he pulled over and Kari climbed on behind me and we rode the rest of the way to our bus, when we climbed on Kari started to kiss me as she shoved her hand down Mark's pants. After she broke the kiss with me she said"Both of you pant's off now. Riding a motorcycle in pants like these with no underwear has me so horny right now." We all got naked Kari was on her knees alternating between both of our dicks as she was sucking and we were both rock hard I laid down on the bed and Kari started to ride my cock and then Mark slid into her wet pussy also and we started a slow steady rhythm. When Kari came she was moaning both of our names then Mark came growling Kari's name and I came moaning her name also. After we cleaned up I laid Kari's head on my chest as I laid in Mark's arms and we all fell asleep knowing Kari was about to have a week of arguing and then a big match at summer slam.


	18. Thoughts,Something new,and Summer Slam

_**Chapter18**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Thursday morning I woke up with a smile on my face because instead of having a match on Smack Down I was going to be pretending to get things ready for the wedding since Kane and I were scripted to get married on the Monday after Night Of Champions. So I had Lana, Becky and Tamina pretend to be my bridesmaids. Kane was hating the whole tux fitting thing he had to do. "Why are you so happy Kari?" Glen asked "I'm getting paid to try on dresses for three hours that is the best thing ever."I said "There is a scene where you yell at the lady for bringing you a dress similar to Lita's so it's not all fun and games."Mark says. "I know big daddy."I reply. Before Smack Down started that night we got set up at the dress shop and I tried on like six dresses and then came the yelling part where it was kinda hard because the woman looked completely terrified. Once I found the perfect dress ( I actually picked the dress Vince told me to) the cameras cut out to make it a surprise to the WWE Universe. After I got back to the bus the guys weren't back yet so I started to read and I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up to the guys trying to have a whisper conversation that was about marriage. "Mark even if she says yes it's not like we can do it legally anyway."Glen said "We can have a commitment ceremony or something but I know she will say yes she loves us."Mark said. "Fine but let's ask after Summer Slam so she will have a clear head during her Match against Owens."Glen replied. They want to marry me I'm nobody just a girl who would follow them to hell and back. Maybe they are just full of this wedding talk due to the wedding script we are following. I would say yes in a heartbeat tho.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Mark and I had just finished a discussion that scares me when we hear Kari coming towards the front of the bus she looks like she slept well. "Hey baby girl are you hungry?" I ask "Yes daddy." Kari says as she sits on the couch. "What do want to eat honey?"Mark asks her. "Seafood." she replies. "Well let's get dressed and go pick something up."I say. Once we go to get the food and come back and begin to eat I notice Kari looks like she has something to say. "Spit it out Kari we know when you have something on your mind."Mark says. "I heard you guys earlier and I would totally say yes."Kari said quickly. "I told you she would."Mark says. "So you'll marry us."I ask looking shocked. "I would follow you guys to ends of the earth and back just cause you make me feel loved ,safe and happy. You guys are my knights in shining amour you saved me from my brothers and myself."Kari says as she hugs me then steals my shrimp. "You gotta stop stealing my food woman I'm a giant I need protein."I said. After that the weekend seemed to fly by. Monday morning we trained and got ready for RAW because Kari had to announce that she was going to face Owens at Summer Slam and then had match with Wade Barrett at his request. Kari knew all his moves from the time that she dated him. While Kari was in the ring practicing I noticed Paige staring at us like she had a problem with us I am going to keep an eye on that little freak cause she is jealous of Kari for being a trail blazer.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Once Glen clues me in on the Paige issue I keep an eye out also. When Raw starts Kane and I had a match against the Prime Time players. During our match it seemed like Titus O'Neil couldn't keep his focus on the match and once I choke slammed him and pinned I noticed that Kari was doing lewd things to a lollipop while she stood outside the ring. When we got to the locker room I pulled her into my lap and said "Do you plan on doing that to me and Glen tonight?" "I might if you are willing to try something new."Kari said with a mischievous smirk. "Okay."Glen and I said. Later Kari went out and said "Well this Sunday at Summer Slam I face off against Kevin Owens for the number one contender spot for the United States Championship. But tonight I face my ex-boyfriend Wade Barrett." When Barrett came down to the ring he had Paige on his arm he said "Kari you need a tag team partner for tonight and since your fiance has already had a match it looks like this maybe a handicapped match." I am about to go out when I hear the Shield's music hit and I see Roman Reigns climb into the ring beside Kari and say "Kari you need partner I know I'm not Kane but I can partner with you if you like." "Let's do this big man."Kari said. Kari and Paige started the match and Paige raked Kari's eyes but that did little to slow Kari down. When Paige tagged Barrett in Kari let Roman take over but it seemed like Wade had studied Roman's moves and he was on the receiving end of a bad beating he tried to hold off but Kari tagged herself in and when Wade went to tag Paige in Kari stopped him and started to pummel him with right hands he got in a uppercut and that staggered her when she turned back to face( him he was so predictable) he went for the bull hammer and Kari ducked it and went is for the superman punch then she tagged Roman who speared Barrett and pinned for the win. Kari grabbed a mic and said "See you Sunday Owens." Once Roman and Kari got to our locker room Joe looked at Kari and said "You stole my move girlie." "Look here Mr. man you were getting your ass handed to you so I tagged in and borrowed the superman punch."Kari said as she playfully tried to push him.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

Once we got to the hotel (the bus needed cleaning )I told Mark and Glen that I wanted to do something special tonight. "Just go with the flow guys you'll enjoy it."I said. They both nodded. Take your clothes off and wait for me. I change into a outfit I bought a month ago. When I come out in a leather miniskirt and corset I see Glen and Mark both spring instant hard-ons. "You look beautiful."Glen says "Silence slave."I say as commanding as possible. They both grin. "Safe words."I say. "Kane."Glen says. "Undertaker."Mark says. I shake my head as I think I should've known. "You both will worship me tonight. Now Glen crawl over her and eat my pussy. Mark I want you to suck my nipples and if you both make me cum I might let you cum." Once Glen starts eating my pussy and Mark sucks on my nipples I am slowly losing my composure and I know that they sense it also. "Mark I want you and Glen both inside me but don't cum until I tell you to. As they both slide into my pussy I start to shake and moan as my orgasm builds after ten minutes I can tell they are both trying to hold off their climaxes also so I say "Cum deep inside me boys fill me up with your seed." As the both began to cum I do the same. Once we are snuggled up in bed Mark says " Where did that idea come from?" "Well you guys seemed stressed lately and when I am stressed our BDSM play always calms me so I thought it would do the same for you."I reply. "Well baby girl it did help I feel so relaxed."Glen says. "Me too sweetheart."Mark adds. We all drift off to sleep. The next day I have a photo shoot and signing to do then on Wednesday I go grant some wishes for sick kids. Thursday on Smack Down I do a contract signing with Kevin Owens that turns into a face off when he flips the table over like a big baby.

 _ **Kevin Owen's POV**_

I watched Kari work out and during the weekend and I see that she knows I'm a wild card so she prepared for anything and I am afraid I might lose to a female. Once Summer Slam kicks off the match that Kane and Undertaker are in is against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper which is a brutal match that ends with Luke Harper getting tomb-stoned by Kane. When our match finally came up I noticed that a lot of people were telling Kari that they had her back. Once the match started we both threw punches at each other for a little while then she tried to DDT me but I got free and slammed her she then went for Hell's gate but I got to the ropes so she had to brake the hold but she tackled me down on my back and began to drill my face with a series of right hands so I rolled us over and started to try to drill her with rights also but she pushed me off her with her feet. When she was dazed I went for the pop-up Power bomb but he she pushed her self over me by pushing down on my head and she RKO'd me and pinned for the win.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

We watch as Kari celebrates her win and even tho Owens is a asshole he shakes her hand but then Cena comes outta nowhere and they both begin to attack her and Glen and I head towards the ring we realize that we aren't alone cause Legacy, Shield, Dolph Ziggler, and Cesaro are with us. When we pull Cena and Owens off of her they both get the beat down of their lives and then we see Lita and Alicia Foxx help Kari to the back. When we finally feel they have had enough Glen and I go to the back and hear Kari say "Why would you two help me?" "I am still you friend Kari."Alicia says "I realized that if I truly love Glen then I should let him be happy with you and Mark. I also agree with you on not being limited to one title."Lita said. We walk into the room and Glen lifts Kari bridal style and says"Thank you both for helping her." I nod at them both then follow Glen out. We rent a room so Kari can sleep in a real bed after the brutal match she had. I'm pissed that Cena would pull that shit on Kari. He better give her a match or he will get choke slammed to hell.

 _ **John Cena's POV**_

Kari got a taste of what I am capable of even if I got a little beat up after the fact there is noway she wants to face me now. "Hey Nikki baby let's get to the hotel."I say to my girlfriend who is walking up to me with her twin. "No way John what you did to Kari went to far so I'm staying in the room with my sister tonight cause I can't even look at you."Nikki says before she walks away from me. Whatever my guy Hunter will probably hang out with me. "Hey Hunter what are you up to tonight."I ask when I see him in the parking lot. "Not hanging out with jerks like you. Get away from me before I stomp you face in."Hunter says before he and Shawn get in their car. I fucked up bad nobody want to even talk to me. Fuck them Kari will be old news by tomorrow night anyway. At least I hope she is.


	19. Payback is a bitch named Kari

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am so sore from Summer Slam but I am still up and ready to head to the gym with my black eye and all. While I am working out I notice that a lot of people are watching me and whispering. "Girl how are you even walking around right now after you got jumped last night?"Sasha asked me when she walked over to me. "I've got to be ready for my confrontation with him on Raw tonight."I replied before hugging her. After working out for about two hours me and the guys out to lunch and then we go rest up before Raw. Later when Raw starts I am standing in the center of the ring alone cause I told Kane and Undertaker to stay in the back. "Hello WWE Universe and welcome to Monday Night RAW. Guys last night I had a huge battle with Kevin Owens and I won so you know what that means at Night of Champions I face Cena for the United States Championship, but last night I saw how afraid Cena was cause he and Owens jumped me but as they quickly found out I have backup. So Cena if you want to fight me one on one lets do this."I said as I spread my arms out as if saying bring it. When Cena's music hit he came down to the ring and said "Kari you must be stupid or crazy after what I did to you last night you still think you have a fair shot at the title I will massacre you. If you make it to Night of Champions after my friends are done with you." I hear Rusev's music ,then Miz's music then Harlem Heat's music, and finally Kevin Owens' music. "So Cena you six assholes are gonna jump me that would work if I didn't have friends of my own." I say before Kane and Undertaker's music plays before it goes dark and when the light come back on and my guys are beside me in the ring, then the Shield 's music plays and then Legacy and Dolph Ziggler's music and finally Cesaro's music. "Look like you boys are outnumbered eleven to six Cena."Roman says. When Stephanie McMahon's music starts we all look up as she comes to the ring and says "Kari I know you want your revenge tonight cause what Cena and Owens did was just sickening. So Kari you get to pick anyone of your friend to face Cena in a lumber jack match. Cena you get to pick a Diva for Kari to face in a lumber Jill match." "Well Cena I have a huge group of guys to choose from but I will let my fiance kick your ass."I reply. "Well I choose my girlfriend Nikki to face you."Cena said.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

The night seems to drag by cause I am ready to beat the hell outta Cena. I look at Kari and see her black eye and it makes me want to beat Cena even worse. Mark is pacing he's happy to be a lumberjack Sasha came by and told us that most of the people that will be surrounding the ring during the both matches are on Kari's side. "Kari are you ready to beat up a Bella bitch ?"Sasha asked "This is gonna be easy compared to what I've been doing."Kari said. When Kari's match started it was like Kari was just playing with her cause she kept knocking Nikki out of the ring so the girls around the ring could get their shots in then Kari in a move to piss Cena off she did the five knuckle shuffle even doing the little you can't see me move also and then pinned Nikki for the win. As Kari was celebrating Stephanie came out and said "Kari since you won your match you get to be the only female lumber jack during Cena and Kane's match tonight." When it was time for my match Kari had changed into one of her Brothers of Destruction t-shirts and some work out pants and sneakers. When the match started Cena saw Kari standing beside Undertaker once he and I got started he realized that this was a beat down and when I knocked him out of the ring Undertaker and Roman held him while Kari drilled him with some rights then they threw him back in the ring. I got knocked out of the ring but everybody backed up except Kari who kissed me. I got back in the ring and beat Cena for a few more minutes before I choke slammed him and pinned for the win. Kari jumped in the ring and hugged me then she hugged Taker. Raw went of the air with Kari surrounded by all her supporters.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

After we left the arena Kari was exhausted after her shower she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep before Glen got out of the shower. As Glen and I laid there with Kari between us I realized that Kari is the best thing in our lives right now and I wouldn't trade the moments Glen and I have with her for anything in the world. The next morning Kari is up making us breakfast wearing one of my t-shirts and nothing else. I sneak up on her while she is dancing to some crazy pop song. She is really into the song that it takes her moment to realize that Glen and I are standing there. "Perverts don't sneak up on me."Kari said with a smile. After breakfast we went to creative meeting where they were trying to decide weather or not to ruin the Kane and Kari wedding. "Guys let's give Kane a happy wedding and then we can have things get bad without it having to hurt Kane I mean if I win the United States title Kari could go thru some personal hurt all while trying to keep her title."Kari said. "Well that is a good idea but what if you lose?"one of the writers asked "Then I could start stalking Cena and ruin him." Kari responded. "Perfect you are really good at this most Divas want a love story." the writer replied. When we left the meeting Glen and I took Kari to the bus and I placed Kari's collar around her neck and said "Slave take off your clothes and lay on the bed." Once she followed instruction I tied her to the bed and Glen got out some ice cubes,once she was secured to the bed Glen and I both rubbed ice on her nipples and the I started to rub her clit with my cold fingers causing her to moan out loud and Glen said "Such a vocal little pet today I guess the ice is too much for you." "I will warm you up my little slave."I said as I started to suck on her clit and Glen sucked her nipples,once she was dripping wet I slid into her pussy and slowly rammed in and out of her until she was shaking then I pulled out as Glen started to slowly thrust in and out of her tight pussy as he sucked my cock. "Please Master Mark and Master Glen let me cum I need to so badly."Kari begged. "Explode for us baby girl."I said before I came in Glen's mouth as Kari and Glen both climaxed together. We laid down and took a nap , when I woke up later on Kari was still curled up next me but Glen was gone. I texetd him to find out where he was and I shoulda known he went to get dinner. Kari woke up and we ate then watched a movie since we didn't have a house show that night.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I had to do my promo for the anti bullying campaign the WWE was doing and after I shot that I had to go and do and interview for Cosmopolitan magazine. When it was time for Smack Down I found out that my role for the night was to annoy Cena in anyway possible which was fun for me cause I know it's not a cute trait but I know how to get underneath someones skin. I started out by 'accidentally' spilling coffee all over him twice, then I dumped all the clothes out of his bag, then I found(stole) his phone and dropped it in the toilet in his locker room, lastly I went down to the ring and distracted him so much that he lost to Zack Ryder. "Kari why are you doing this to me?"Cena asked when he was I the ring. "I'm just hanging out Cena."I replied looking innocent. "Bitch you had better leave me alone."Cena said angrily "Cena you just flipped the switch cause now you will see what a bitch really is."I said as I jumped onto Cena and started to drill him with a flurry of right hands before Taker pulled me off . "Cena I'm marrying her I love this woman but you just screwed yourself cause she is crazier than I am. "UHOH Cena is in trouble."JBL said from the announce table. After that we left the arena and as we went to bed I realized that creative was setting me up to be crazy over my desire to win the United States title and I loved it.


	20. Getting my way, Winning, and A Wedding

_**Chapter20**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

It's getting closer to Night Of Champions and I am really just spending my time annoying and attacking Cena or either shooting stuff for the wedding on Raw I was really enjoying myself. On Raw one Monday we did the cake tasting we brought Mark along cause Undertaker was supposed to tease Kane about being girly and I was going to make him stop. "Oh Kane try the one with the cherry filling it's so good."I said really enjoying the cake. Kane takes a bite and says "It is I think this the one sweetie." "Oh my god the devil's favorite demon is tasting wedding cake samples man she's taken your balls." Undertaker said. "Hey Taker stop it or I'll stop doing your laundry and cooking enough for you eat with us also."I say with my hands on my hips. "Kari why would you be that cruel to me?"Taker asked "Stop teasing my fiance."I said. After that we just hung out til Smack Down where I got on the ring apron during Cena's match with Bray Wyatt and after John got done trying to push me off the apron he ran right into the Sister Abigail finisher and lost his match. Later during my match against Ryback Cena came out and tried to distract me and ended up getting meat hooked and I used Ryback's distraction to my advantage and put him the Hell's Gate finisher and he tapped out. I was backstage with Kane and Undertaker when I Nikki Bella walked up to me and handed me a note and said "Read it after the show on your bus and don't tell John about it." I nod and take the note from her. Later after the shot I read the note that says: **Kari if you threaten me and John's father who will be at Raw on Monday he will agree to any type of match you want.**

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

"Well Kari you can take the easy way out and let them strip Cena of the title and give it to you or you can do what you gotta do and get your match."I say knowing that Kari want the title by earning it not having it given to her."Well if Cena can jump me after a match I can take hostages and make threats to get the match I want."Kari replied with a wicked grin. "Are you sure that you weren't faking the whole little miss innocent thing cause you've gotten as bad as he is and that's scary."Kane said before kissing Kari and then me. "Ha ha speaking of innocent I am changing my entrance music from that happy stuff to 'I Want My Innocence Back' by Emilie Autumn." Kari said before she turned the song on. As we listened to the song I realized that this song explains Kari's life in a way of how she had her happiness ripped away and how she is now fighting to get it back. Once the song ended I looked at Kari only see that she had tears in her eyes. "Baby you know that you are our world right now."I said to her. "Mark these are happy tears cause I finally have people who make me feel wanted and cared for. You and Glen are the best men I've dated in a long time and I never have to go looking for affection. I love you both so much."Kari said as Glen and I both hugged her. We went to bed with Kari sandwiched between us. The next morning Glen and I went with Kari to do a photo shoot for Maxim. The theme of the shoot was motorcycles and Kari never looked better than when she was laying on Glen's bike in a bikini. "Man she must really want to be famous if she is sleeping with Kane cause he's big and ugly."Glen and I heard one of the make-up girls say. "Excuse me did you just call my boyfriend ugly."Kari said getting in the makeup girls face. "Well I was um..."the girl stammered as she backed up. "Ms. Huffman is there a problem?"the photographer said. "Well aside from this make-up artist insulting my boyfriend no."Kari said as she sent a glare at the girl that made my blood run cold. "Emma you need to leave the set after you apologize to Kane." the photographer said. "I'm sorry sir." Emma said to Kane without any sincerity. After the shoot Kari was sitting in Glen's lap when he said"Kari do you think she was right I mean look at my eye and I'm not the most handsome guy." "Glen Jacobs are you serious you are beautiful to me inside and out."Kari said. "Glen that girl was just jealous of Kari's success and she was talking trash to make herself feel better."I said as I stroked his cheek. Later as we are leaving the house show I notice a girl call out to Kane and when he turns around she flashes him and says "Please don't marry Kari you can be mine instead." Glen blushes as Kari pulls him onto the bus. "Well I think that settles the issue from earlier."Kari says as she kisses him.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

After I was flashed I let go of what that stupid make-up girl said cause Kari and Mark love me and she was just mad cause Kari is so famous. We spent the rest of the weekend cuddling and doing house shows. On Monday we got ready for Raw and Nikki met us with Cena's dad who was surprisingly OK with our plan. "John needs to know that competition has no gender and that you deserve a shot just as much as anybody. I've seen your matches and I think you can actually beat him"Cena Sr. said to Kari. When Raw started it began with a shot of a black limo picking up John's father and Nikki at the airport and then it showed that Kari was the driver. Later Cena walks up to me and says"Kane where is your psycho girlfriend she has my father and my girlfriend held hostage." "Cena Kari isn't a psycho but she did tell me to tell you that she has some demands and you need to be in the ring with a contract for a match at Night of champions or your girlfriend and father are going to get tomb stoned by me and Taker at the end of the night." I said with a smile. After that it showed Cena looking all over for Kari. After the main event Cena was in the ring with a table set up for a contract signing Kari came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt while Mark and I led out Cena Sr. and Nikki Bella who where both hand cuffed. "I take it you got my demands in the text I sent you. So no count out and you can only win via pin or submission. If anybody interferes we do it again at Hell in a Cell also you got my special clause in there too."Kari says as she sits down and watches Cena sing the contract."Yes Kari everything you asked for."John said. "Good John you know how to follow instructions when you are forced to."Kari said as she signed the contract. After Taker and I uncuff Cena Sr. and Nikki Bella. Kari grabbed Nikki and said "Cena you remember how I said if you do this I wouldn't hurt your dad." Cena nodded as he saw his father next me outside the ring. "I never said anything about not hurting Nikki." Kari said as she power bombed Nikki when Cena went to attack Kari Mark grabbed a mic and said"Unless you want you father to get choke slammed you let your little girlfriend get that beat down." Kari was going to town on Nikki and then she tomb stoned her. After Kari was done she took the mic from Mark and said "See you Sunday John" Raw went off the air with the medics loading Nikki onto a stretcher. After we left the arena and got on the bus Kari put her collar on and said "Masters I was a bad girl tonight by forcing Cena to sign that contract." "Yes you were and I also saw what happened when you handcuffed Nikki Bella. You touched her breast (she really did)and smiled."Mark said as he got out his belt. I handcuffed Kari to the bed and then did the ankle cuffs as Mark got out all our toys. "Now Kari we are both going to spank you and you have to count the strokes if you mess up or miss we have to start over you will get fifteen each from both of us."I said "Yes Master Glen."Kari said. Mark started with the belt and as he spanked Kari she counted the strokes and after ten her voice was trembling. When Mark was done I started and Kari knew she was in trouble cause I go slow and there is no clear pattern. Once I get to fifteen Kari has gotten so wet that there is a wet spot on the bed under her. "This little slave loves to get spanked Glen and since she took her punishment like a good girl we should reward her." Mark said as he uncuffed her so I lubed up and slid into her tight ass as Mark slid into her pussy and we both synced up our strokes and as Kari was about to ask permission to cum I said "Just fall apart for us princess." Kari moaned something that sounded like me and Mark's names. Mark and I both came quickly after her and then after we laid Kari down Mark said "Slave watch me reward your master for being a good slave to me lately. Mark placed the collar around my neck and using Kari's juices as lube he slid into my ass and made love to me as Kari watched., "Suck his cock Kari."he said as he began to slowly ram into me and as Kari was sucking me it was all too much and I exploded in Kari's mouth and she leaned up and kissed Mark and they shared my load. "Mark grabbed my collar turning me to face him and said "Never doubt that you are anything more than a handsome charming man or I will tan you hide and then command Kari to do the same. Do you understand slave?" "Yes Master."I said with a smile. Mark removed both of our collars then he and I soothed Kari sore bottom by rubbing lotion on it. After that we cuddled up and fell asleep in each others arms.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

When Smack Down came around it was time for my bachelorette party and I was in a hotel room with a few other divas watching a male stripper when Undertaker knocks on the door and he grabs my arm and pulls me outta the room and says "Kari do you really love my brother or is this all so you came be famous or have a bodyguard?" "Taker I love Kane with all my heart. I'm not being forced to marry him like Lita I want to be with him til the day I die."I say as Taker looks me up and down. "OK you seem to love him, but if you hurt my baby brother I will drag you straight to hell." Taker says before hugging me. "Can we not tell him about the stripper cause he might get mad."I say "Sure Kari. Be good."he says before the screen cuts to Kane's party where he is watching a stripper dance when Randy Orton pulls him into a empty room and says "Since Kari's brothers are useless I am going to let you know that if you hurt her I will break your face and even your big brother won't be able to save you." "I'm glad that Kari has someone who cares about her but I love her with what's left of my heart."Kane says with a smile. After that we had two days to train for Night Of Champions. I was pumped that night. I was so happy when Sasha Banks won the Divas title and then Kane and Taker retained the tag titles. When my match came I was ready cause it was now or never. When the match started it was a full on fist fight until I got in a kick to the stomach and then Cena tried to DDT me but I broke free then he stunned me and got me down when he went for the five knuckle shuffle I kicked him and then went for a roll up but he broke free he tried to us his signature slam on me but I elbowed him in the head and then as he was standing there stunned I used a kick of the top turn buckle to knock him out and pinned for the win. I was in the ring crying and holding the United States Title when Kane and Undertaker run down to the ring and sweep me up into two big hugs. After we leave the arena I am sitting on the bus just staring at my title when Mark says "You are overwhelmed aren't' you. You realize that you now have a huge target on your back." "I am in shock I feel like if I go to sleep I will wake up and it will all be a dream and I actually lost."I say. "Well you need to get some sleep cause we are getting married tomorrow night."Glen said. I climbed into bed holding my title(not knowing that Mark took a picture of he holding onto my title in my sleep.)and snuggled up to my guys and falling asleep. The next day I went to get my hair and nails done like it was actually my wedding day. When Raw started everyone was talking about the wedding happening that night. Later when the wedding started it was different from Kane's first wedding the color white wasn't involved everything was back and blood red. After Kane and Taker were at the alter it showed Lana on the screen saying "You've got something old,something borrowed, something blue, what about something new." "Oh she's got that ."Tamina said holding up my United States Championship belt. I smiled. I was walked down the aisle by Randy Orton. Once I got to the alter I said "Before we start I know how weddings in the WWE can be interrupted so I got some extra WWE security plus a few friends are here to make sure nothing happens." After the WWE security lined the top of the ramp the Shield ,Legacy and Cesaro surrounded the ring After the priest said a few word it was time for the vows we wrote ourselves. "Kari the moment I saw you I knew that I had to have you in my life and I would do anything to have you but when Taker and I won you in that match you slowly fell in love me and now with you by my side my life I complete and I will always love you."Kane said. "Kane I fell in love with you cause you were there to protect me from guys who can't no for an answer but then as I got to know you I realized that you are a kind gentle man who just needed the love of a good woman a lot of people might think that this United States title around my waist is the best thing I own but you are the most valuable thing in my life and I will always love you. I want to have a life with you even children one day Kane you are the love of my life."I said before the priest said "By the powers vested in me you are husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. Kane kissed me hard and deep. After the wedding we went back to the bus and Mark said "May I kiss the bride?" "Of course bro."Glen said Mark kissed me just like Glen had earlier. "You know I was serious about the kids thing?"I said as I took off the blood red wedding dress I was wearing. "Yes we know."Mark said as he and Glen took of their tuxes. After we were all undressed we climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

 _ **John Cena's POV**_

That little girl took my title then wore it with her wedding dress like it was a little trinket or something I can't wait til my title rematch so I can get my belt back she has no idea who she is messing with does she. "Hey John you look like you are about to flip out honey."Nikki says as she ,Brie and Daniel walk up to me. "I'm fine just bummed about my title loss last night."I say. "Well you'll get it back just like I'll get my Divas title back."Nikki says as she hugs me. Later that night I am in my room laying in bed after Zack Ryder finished giving me a blow job he says"I guess you are gonna break up with Nikki since she told Kari how to get you to sign the contract and then pretended to be hurt after Kari's beat down." I look at him shocked and then make him leave. I sit and think of ways to find out if it was true cause if so Nikki will pay for this one and she will pay dearly. I fall asleep thinking of revenge.


	21. Awards,Problems and Birthdays

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

The day after we shot the wedding we were sent to local beach where we had to take honeymoon like pictures where it looked like Undertaker was jealous of Kane and I. I really hated doing those pictures because I knew what it was leading up to and I couldn't stand it. "Kari you don't need to worry because even if we are at war in the ring we are still gonna be in this relationship one hundred percent."Mark said before he and Glen kissed my forehead. I nodded and then we finished he photo shoot after taking a picture of Kane holding bridal style while Taker looked unimpressed in the background. After that Mark and Glen got me setup to ride practice bike and Glen said "You are ready for your own bike and we will make sure you have your bike by Hell in a Cell." I parked the bike and ran over and kissed them both before saying "I want a cage match against Cena." "No Kari Cena is already crazy cause you took his title you can't let him get you in a situation where there are no rules."Mark said. "Guys I can beat him I know I can."I said "Kari I know you want to make history but don't risk your safety."Glen said while he hugged me close. "Okay guys but I want to show no fear."I said "Make it a ladder match or a table match or even last man standing match."Mark said. "All matches where you guys can interfere."I said. Later while we were sitting on the bus Glen comes out of the bathroom holding a box that I didn't hide as well as I thought. "Kari explain why there is one of these missing and please don't lie." "I was late and so I brought the tests and took one it was negative and my cycle popped up a week later so it was no big deal." I said with a smile. "Okay but next time let us know when you take one."Mark said with a smile. "So we can all be disappointed together."I mumbled to myself. "So we can hold you and get you thru this without you trying to put yourself thru brutal matches to punish yourself." Glen said as he and Mark wrapped their arms around me. When Smack Down rolled around it was going to be a wild night when our segment started it with me talking about our honeymoon pictures and once I showed our last picture Cena came out and said "Kari I want my rematch at Hell in a Cell and I want a Iron man match. Who ever can get the most pins or submissions in and hour." "Okay Cena we can do that." I reply before Undertaker choke slams him and then Kane tombstones him. The night ended with a stand off with me Kane and Taker against Edge and Christian. After Smack Down we went to our bus took a shower and climbed into bed.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

The next day Kari got a call and after she hung up the phone and started to jump up and down. "Hey baby girl why are you so excited?"Glen asks. "The girl scouts have nominated me as their inspirational woman of the year and they want me to speak at a banquet and they are giving me an award."Kari said jumping up and down. "Wow baby that's great. When and where is the banquet?" I asked. "It's tomorrow night at the Still Water hotel here in town." she replied. We left the bus to go shopping for a dress for her to wear. While we were shopping I got a call from my friend Andrew telling me that the bike Glen and I want custom built was done I smiled before saying "Can you hold on to it for a few days." "Sure Mark."Andrew said. I ended the call and told Glen our birthday present for Kari was ready. Later when we got back on the bus Kari put o her collar and dropped to her knees. "Does our slave need some attention?"I ask. "Yes Master Mark."Kari whispered. After Glen and I undressed her and ourselves I pinched her nipples as Glen spanked her once she was dripping wet Glen slid into her tight pussy as I slid into her ass and we both began to slowly to pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm and as Kari was moaning our names I realized that she was about to cum and so I said "Beg for it baby doll." "Please Master Mark and Master Glen let me cum my body is about to explode."Kari moaned "Cum for us princess."Glen said. Once Kari came it sent Glen over the edge and then I came deep inside her also. Later I noticed that Kari was still wearing her collar so I pulled her onto my lap and said "Are you okay slave do you need something we haven't given you." "Master I just want to feel safe and loved. When I wear my collar it helps to make me feel that way."Kari said as Glen came over an sat next to me. I nodded and then Kari laid her head on Glen's shoulder and we stayed like that for awhile and since we didn't have a house show Kari Glen and I watched romantic movies until we fell asleep. The next day Kari was so excited and after what seemed like the longest day ever we arrived at the banquet. The room had pictures of Kari everywhere, and the girls looked in awe of Kari when she walked in. Kari was really happy to be there and she cried when she got the award and she said "I never thought that chasing my dream would inspire someone or make me anyone's role model. Ladies as long as you chase your dreams and push thru when times get hard anything is possible." After we leave the banquet and get onto our bus we just lay together and hug and cuddle only leaving the bed to eat and go to the bathroom until Raw.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Once Raw starts I know its gonna be one of those nights cause Kari has and interview with Miz and I hate that sneaky little bastard. When Kari goes out to the ring she is wearing her ring gear and her title. "Kari welcome to Miz TV."Miz said. "Hi Miz I'm glad to be here." Kari replied. "Kari you have made a name for yourself after beating me and many more male superstars to become the first ever female United States Champion and I hear you are also about to compete in the first ever inter gender Iron mam match at Hell in a Cell." he said. "Yes I am and I plan on winning cause Cena has had this title for far to long and I plan on giving anyone male or female a shot at this title."Kari said as she crossed her legs. Just then some music I've never heard popped on and I see Summer Rae walking down the ramp with a new guy named Tyler Breeze who was holding a selfie stick. Once he got in the ring Kari wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at him. "Summer why is he dressed like an over dramatic peacock?" Kari said between laughs. "I wouldn't expect you to understand fashion since you are married to a man who only wears black and red. I want a shot at the title tonight."Tyler said. "Well first off my husband had better sense than to wear feathers to the ring and you got it princess."Kari said. Later during her mach with Tyler Breeze Kari was taking a beating at first and then Tyler started to take selfies while Kari was down. Kari stood up and when Tyler went for his finisher Kari reversed it and took him for the last ride and pinned for the win and when Summer tried to attack her so Kari choked her out again and then she took a selfie siting next to the knocked out pair. Later when Taker and I had our match it seemed like we weren't gonna be bothered but Edge decided to try something crazy and he ended up hurting his neck so we had to end the mach quickly. After the shoe ended we found out he fractured his neck which sent the officials scrambling to find a tag team to face me and Taker at Hell in a Cell. "Guys how about Randy and Ted since Cody is going after the IC title it will make sense for all of Legacy to compete."Kari said. "Are you sure you're on the right side of things cause you always have great ideas."Vince said to Kari. "She is fine where she is Vince."Mark said before kissing her forehead. The next day we rolled into Dallas and Kari had a huge frown on her face thinking that we forgot her birthday. I hate the look on her face but it will all be worth it when she see her bike and her surprise party.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I can't believe the guys forgot my birthday I guess it's easy with Hell in a Cell coming up I mean my brothers never cared to do anything so why should anyone else. I am confused when we pull up to a hotel instead of going to the ranch and once we check in and I put on some jeans and a t shirt Cody,Jon, Sasha and Tamina show up and practically drag me out the door for a birthday lunch and shopping spree. "Guys I think Mark and Glen forgot my birthday."I said during lunch. "Kari they might not have forgotten but mixed the dates up."Jon said as I noticed a bracelet that was like mine and Cody's. "Hey you are going to replace Lana as a triplet or are we gonna be quads now?"Cody asked spotting the bracelet. "Quads it is cause I like the way you guys treat me like one of the girls even tho I'm not a girl and it's nice to do stuff like get my nails done and go to the spa with you." Jon said. After lunch I felt better and hoped the guys had mixed up the date. Later when I got back to the room the guys were gone but left a note saying it was a small situation at the ranch and not to worry because they would see me late tonight. I showered and put on one of the new outfits I bought and once I was all dolled up I met up with my friends in the lobby since they wanted to take me clubbing for my birthday. Once we arrived at a club it looked a little packed and I see motorcycles I hope can keep ourselves outta trouble. Once we walk in I hear everyone yell surprise. I am shocked and then I see Mark and Glen standing front and center. "Baby girl you really think we would forget your special day. Never forget how special you are to us."Glen says before he and Mark take turns kissing me. Later on the night I was surprised when a gift was brought in and it was a brand new customized Harley that was painted to look like Dead Pool's costume. I started to cry and Mark hugged me and said "We have other gifts for you at the hotel." I smiled and sped thru the rest of my gifts.


	22. Birthday Sex,PPV win and Saving Cody

_**Chapter22**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After the party the guys threw for my birthday we are finally back in our hotel room and Glen places my collar around my neck and says "Happy Birthday slave me and Master Mark have gifts for you." "Thank you Master Glen."I replied while on my knees."You are such a polite little slave aren't you."Mark said as he rubbed my hair. "Well sit on the bed and open your gifts princess."Glen said. Once I sit on the bed I open the first gift and it is a new collar with the name princess on it and I said"Masters it is so beautiful, thank you sooo much." "Kari you are our special girl you only get the best."Glen said as he kissed my forehead. I opened the next present and it was tiny black and blood red night gown."After you open your last gift you will go and put that on for us slave."Mark said with a wicked smile.I opened the last gift which was a brand new set of restraints. I take the night gown and head into the bathroom when I come out wearing the night gown that barely covers my ass I get on my knees til Mark says lay on the bed an when I do I am restrained as Glen starts to run his hands all over my body before he slowly inserts two fingers into my dripping wet pussy as I moan out his name Mark blindfolds me. I feel them touching and tasting me then I feel a cock slide into my pussy as I hear Glen say" Do you know who's cock is inside you slave?" "Is it Master Mark?"I guess due to the way his stokes are deep and slow."You're right princess"Mark growls as he starts to pound me hard and fast I say "Please Master Mark let me cum." "No Kari it's Master Glen's turn."Mark growls in my ear. Once Glen slides into me I am about to explode as he begins to pound my wet little pussy so hard."Cum for us princess."Glen says as he sees me trying to form the words but so deep in pleasure its hard to talk. Once my orgasm washes over me my blindfold is removed and they both cum in my mouth. After we all shower and lay in bed Glen says"So you're twenty-six which makes me feel old as fuck since I'm forty and his ancient ass is forty-five"I smile before saying"Wow you guys were in your teens when I was born but it's all okay with me Daddy and Big Daddy."

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

The next morning we were up early training for Hell in a Cell and I noticed that Cody and Jon were huddled up talking and it seemed like Jon was angry and Cody was scared so I walked over but they both got away before I could figure it out. Later Kari was in the gym working on speed and stamina cause an hour wrestling was a long and short time when you are doing an Ironman match. After we got done working out Kari went to get her new ring gear fitted it seemed like wardrobe never made up their mind for her but they saw her bike so they got inspried. Later while we were eating Kari said"I want to have a baby in the next two years."Okay" Glen and I said in unison. Kari looked up and said"Just okay no lecture about how this would affect our careers or anything.""Baby doll there are three of us we make plenty of money and we can still work after the kid or kids are born because we won't always all be in the ring plus we've got friends who will help us so yes we can do that."I said before I gathered her up in my arms and then pulled Glen closer and kissed them both.

 _ **Jon/Dean's POV**_

After I had my match with Cody and Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental title and we lost to Owens. I watched Kane and Taker beat Randy and Ted to retain their tag titles. Now it was time for Kari's match when Kane and Taker rode down Cena got scared but then Kari rode down behind them on her custom bike she looked like such a bad ass then she took off her long leather jacket to reveal her black and red leather shorts and top it was a jaw dropping event for the crowd to see her in so the match started it was series of quick moves and then full on fist fighting by the time there was only about two minutes left they were tied up with five wins a piece and Kari got close to making Cena tap out. Cena was desperate at this point so he grabbed a chair and Kari saw that so she super kicked him and then she did the unthinkable she lifted Cena up and slammed him and pulled the same Undertaker look as she crossed his arms and pinned him as the clock ran out and the crowd went crazy with cheers. Cena refused to shake her hand but Kari being the person she is raised Cena's hand and said"Guys this was a wonderful experience." When she got back stage Cody and I hugged her before Glen and Mark could. The next night on Raw Kari was dressed as Storm from x-men and Kane and Taker were in there regular gear when Renee asked "Where are your costumes guys?" "Renee they are wearing them. They are dressed as psychopaths they look like everyone else."Kari said with a grin. After the show Kari and I were watching a movie while the guys were playing poker next door when we heard a knock at the door when we opened it we saw Cody all beat up and bloody.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

"Oh my god Cody what happened to you?" Kari yells from next door. We all go running. I see Kari is cleaning Cody's face while Jon is pacing and hitting himself so Joe goes to calm him and I take over cleaning Cody up while Mark takes a crying Kari in his arms. "Jon tell them what Cody told you a few days ago."Joe said as he walked back in with his arm around Jon. "Cody said that Ted was beating him up when Randy wasn't around because he wanted to have Randy all to himself and Ted is also jealous because he was being made a jobber while Cody and Randy are going solo."Jon said looking at the floor. When there was a knock at the door Mark let go of Kari and opened it to see Randy standing there furious. "I'm gonna kick Ted's ass. Is Cody here?"Randy said sounding deadly calm."Yeah but we all get to kick his ass he hurt Cody badly."Mark said. When Randy came into the room he hugged Kari before he pulled Cody into his arms put his collar on and said"Baby boy I will never let him hurt you again and if he ever tries to you let the family know and we will protect you. Do you understand.?" "Yes Daddy."Cody said. Kari started to fidget so I put her collar on and then Jon looked at Joe who placed his collar on and then Jon and Kari both went over to cuddle with Cody who accepted their affection with a huge smile.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After the guys talked in hushed tones for awhile then Mark said"Kari you stay here with Cody and Jon take care of you little brother." "Jon stay here don't leave no matter what. Order dinner for your sister and brother. Don't let anyone but room service in here."Joe said as he kissed Jon's forehead."Cody stay here and do whatever Kari says and make sure you eat baby boy."Randy said before he kissed Cody. "Take care of them princess."Glen said before he and Mark kissed me. Once they left we all decided to order dinner and watch a movie after a we ate dinner we were all tired so we all put on our pj's after I let Cody borrow one of Mark's t- shirts and a pair of my sweat pants. We climbed into bed and fell asleep cuddling each other with Cody in the middle. We were taking care of our brother like our masters told us to.

 _ **Joe/Roman's POV**_

After we beat the crap out of Ted we headed to a late night jewelery store and got charms for our lovers. It shocked me the first time I heard Jon say he wanted a bracelet like Kari and Cody's but then looking at how close they all were it was like he needed them for things I couldn't help with so this was another connection they shared and I was glad we all formed bonds with other dom and sub couples, cause we could actually be ourselves and not worry about it. When we got to the hotel were greeted by the cutest sight ever. Jon was in front to guard the other two Cody was nestled in the middle as Kari shielded him from the back and Jon was holding onto Kari's hand with a death grip to make sure she was still there. When went to pull them apart it was like fighting an octopus with extra arms. "Kari wake up."Mark said and Kari and Jon both sat up all while shielding Cody."You're back."Kari said as she reached out for Glen to carry her. "Yeah we are gonna take you to bed. Randy and Cody are staying here with Joe and Jon."Glen told her as he began to lift her ."Wait please masters."Kari said. Glen sat her down and then she hugged and then kissed Cody and Jon. After they left Randy and I held our boys as they both cried themselves to sleep and knew Mark and Glen were dealing with the same thing. I pray we all make it thru this thing okay.

 _ **Cody's POV**_

After Monday the guys kept me, Kari and Jon close to them or we were all together and I liked it because I loved being around Kari and Jon because they seemed to like me for me not because they had to be around me to be around Randy. When it was time for SmackDown I knew the shit was gonna hit the fan when Kari held her open challenge because Ted came down the ramp and Kari smiled a crooked smile before she told the ref to ring the bell. It was beating and when she got counted out she kept right on going and then Randy came out like he was breaking it up but he RKO'd him instead. When Kari came to the back she sat at the table like nothing happened. When Ted walked by Sasha walked over and dumped a drink all over him. Jon walked over and said"Stay away from my baby brother you asshole." That night I slept peacefully cause I knew my friends/family loved me.


	23. New teams,match making and thoughts

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Undertaker/Mark**_

Glen,Kari and I walk into the creative meeting and we notice that Sasha is sitting there too hopefully they don't have theses two fighting because Kari and Sasha are really good friends and they don't mind matches but they don't want to feud. "Well Kari and Sasha you are both the hottest Divas WWE has and Vince wants us to put together a storyline that leads to you both becoming the first ever Women's tag team champions. We are rebranding the Divas division to the Women's division again." the creative director said with a smile. "Wow Sasha we get to kick off a new title. I'm so excited to do this with you."Kari said with a smile. "Well ever since you went for the United States title I've wanted to team with you."Sasha said with a smile. "You ladies will be dubbed the Sisters of Destruction." Glen said as he flipped thru the script and smiled when he saw the words Kari and Sasha beat the Bella's down.

 _ **Monday Night Raw**_

 _ **Third party POV**_

Kari comes down to the ring where she sees Team BAD arguing and she says "Sasha I see you and these two can't seem to agree about who will team up for the new tag team division but I say how about two champions become team mates see they need you, but I want you,I know that you and I can beat everyone. With either of them you'll have to work hard to carry them just like if I picked anyone else but with me we can both conquer this thing." "You're actually right Kari but what should we do to make an impact?"Sasha says before she and Kari shake hands and then they proceeded to beat the crap out of Naomi and Tamina. Later that night the Bella twins were in the ring talking about how they run the Divas division, when the lights went out after they can back on Sasha and Kari were standing over the knocked out Bellas. Kari picked up a unconscious Nikki Bella and then took her for the last ride she wordlessly pointed to Sasha who did the same to Brie. "To all the ladies in the back stay out of our way or this will be you." Kari said before she and Sasha left the ring.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

After Raw I am sitting in bed reading while Mark and Glen are watching a movie when there is a knock at our hotel room door when Glen opens it I see Sasha standing there with her bags and tears in her eyes. She comes over to the bed sits with me and says" Becky cheated on me with Paige and then she said since I picked you over her that you can take care of me now." "She cheated on you,that bitch had better hope she and I don't have a match anytime soon. Glen Mark can she ride with us for awhile guys?" I say as I rub her back while she cries on my shoulder. "Sure baby girl she can ride with us for a awhile." Mark said as Glen nodded. Later while I am in bed with Sasha I realize that Becky is jealous because Sasha and I are top talent and she's midcard so I decide to find Sasha someone who won't be jealous of her success. The next day when Sasha and I are doing a photo shoot for our WWE magazine cover story I see Ryback watching us well mostly Sasha while he is waiting to do his photo shoot for his five page spread. "Hey Ryan. What are you up to?" I say as I talk to him while Sasha is getting her solo shots done. "Nothing just waiting for my photo shoot to start." Ryback says to me. "Oh ok so are you seeing anyone right now?" I ask as I pretend to casually sip my apple juice. "Naw me and Riley broke up she said my body didn't fit my personality. I'm big guy so I'm not supposed to read and be into art and stuff."he said. "Wow that's crazy you know Sasha and Becky broke up because not only was Becky a cheater she was mad that Sasha wanted to be my tag partner like Vince asked. Maybe you two could hangout." I said sounding like a concerned friend instead of a match maker. Once it was time for my solo pics I say that Sasha and Ryback were getting along great. Later while Sasha and I were getting ready for the house show she said" Kari how am I gonna deal with seeing Becky and Paige together tonight it's going to be hard to deal with." "Sasha everything will be fine Mark, Glen and I will be with you so those bitches won't be able to bother you and if they do you know I'm down for causing trouble and since we're champs we'll get away with it." I said before I hugged her. When we walked into the arena I saw Ryback holding a gift bag, he walked over to us and said" Hey Sasha here's a copy of that book we talked about and I also got you some of that tea you told me you like. Here let me carry your bag." "Thanks Ryan I didn't think you would go get me a brand new copy or that you paid attention when I talked about the tea thing Becky never remembered, maybe we can hangout after the show." Sasha said with a smile. Later Sasha and I were hanging out waiting for Mark, Glen, and Ryan to get done so we could hangout and go to dinner when Paige and Becky walk over and say " Aww look at little mis lonely Sasha hanging out with the demon's bride." "I think you guys need to move on and leave my girl alone or else."I said throwing my arm around Sasha then Paige says"Poor girl has to see Kari all cuddled up and then sleep alone." I hate that they are trying to make Sasha feel bad so I smile and then pull Sasha close and lay a big juicy kiss on her.

 _ **Glen/ Kane's POV**_

Mark and I walk around the corner with Ryan and we see Kari kissing Sasha as Becky and Paige stalk off angrily. "Wow baby girl you need to explain this asap cause it looks like cheating but I hope its not that bad." Mark said. "They were being bitches so I decided to show Becky that Sasha was already moving on so I kissed her. Sasha you're a great kisser but I'm good with my boys." Kari said as she and Sasha stood up." Well thank you Kari and anyway I have a crush on a big guy of my own." Sasha replied as she walked over to Ryan. Once we made it to the restaurant and were eating I was having thoughts of way to punish our bad girl and I also had a fantasy of seeing Kari in bed with someone we made it too the hotel I notice Sasha and Kari whispering and then they hug and separate then when we get on the elevator I see Sasha and Ryan holding hands When Kari and Sasha go into the room Kari pulls out a small pink bag and says "Keep it I won't need them anymore anyway." Sasha hugs her and then leaves with her bag and a smile. I know she is going to Ryan's room but she isn't gonna need that pink bag cause Ryan is a guy who likes to take things slow and he may have asked he to spend the night but sex won't be happening. After Kari showers I put her new collar around her neck and then I go shower while Mark ignores her and then he goes to shower while I watch TV while Kari is on her knees next to the bed.I hate to do this but she needs to be punished for kissing someone else and when its time to talk she looks down right hurt and sad. "Baby girl I know you're upset a out being punished this way but you have to understand you belong to us and unless we say so no one can kiss or touch you honey." Mark told her. Kari nodded and looked up at me cause she knew I was the softie when it came to real punishment. I picked her up and said "We are going to make love to you cause you were only a little bad." Once I pushed her other knees she started to go back and forth between the two of us sucking our cocks it wasn't long before we were rock hard and we told Kari to climb into bed I slowly slid into her pussy and so did Mark once we built up a rhythm I saw that Kari was lost in pleasure and she was trying to ask if she could cum and Mark said "Not yet princess hold it back or you'll sleep tied up." That made me fuck her harder and faster just to see trying to hold on. Once it she nearly passed out Mark said "Explode for us princess." Kari came yelling both our names and we both came soon after. Once we all got cleaned up Mark hugged Kari and kissed her forehead and said" I will never make you hold back again I just needed to know that you would try for us and I see you will sweetie." "Mark,Kari I need to tell you about some thoughts I had during dinner and if you guys don't want to I understand. I want to see Kari have sex with someone else." I said as I placed my head on Kari's chest. "Well it was hot to see her kiss Sasha and I would love see hot her body looks with another person but who." Mark replied. " I think it should be someone we all trust maybe Cody ,Jon Randy or Joe." Kari said looking down at the bed. The next day we were hanging out in a hotel room with Randy, Joe, Jon and Cody. While Kari,Jon and Cody were in the other part of the room watching cartoons on Netflix,we were playing cards and I decided to broach the subject of Kari and her sleeping with another person. "Guys you know we are all friends and nothing is off limits to talk about so here goes Mark and I want to watch either one of you or maybe Jon or Cody have sex with Kari." I say after I take drink of beer. "Well to be honest I want to see Cody with Kari cause they look so cute together when they lay in bed I've actually imaged them along with Jon too."Randy said. "I kinda want to see that cause Kari is a sexy girl Cody is a cutie. Jon and I were gonna approach them before we found out they were taken." Joe said.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

When we go into the other part of the room we see Kari laying in bed with her head on Jon's chest while Cody has his head on her stomach,and I knew that sex between the three of them would never they were too close. We all went to lunch and we saw Sasha with Ryan and they looked really happy unlike Becky who was with Paige. Once it was time for SmackDown Kari and Sasha were ready for their first match in the Women's Tag Team tournament it was against Eva Marie and Summer Rae. When the match started it was pretty much a beat down because Sasha and Kari took them out quickly. Later after Becky and Paige lost to the Bellas Kari and Sasha went out and jumped the Bellas again, while Kari and Sasha were taking to me and Ryan while Glen had a meeting with Stephanie Becky walked up to Sasha and said " Look baby I'm sorry let's get back together." "No I'm trying to see where things with Ryan are going to go you lost me when you went to Paige and you lost your last chance when you showed your jealousy over my friendship with Kari." Sasha said. Becky walked off crying. After we got done I notice something shiny hanging out of Ryan's pocket so I pull him to the side and said"Is that a collar?" He hangs his head and says " Yes Sasha and I are into BDSM she told me it was cool to be open around you guys but I guess she was wrong." " I smile and say" Were are I to it too but keep her collar safe cause subs are very protective of their collars once they get them get a special case like the one we got Kari for her collars." Ryan smiled and later when we all went to the hotel and watched a movie I noticed that Kari and Sasha kept looking at us so I finally got the message and I passed it to Ryan so we placed the girls collars on them I pulled Kari into my arms and she leaned her head back onto Glen's shoulder as Sasha cuddled into Ryan's lap. I realized at that moment that our circle was going to grow a little more and I knew it was a good thing.


	24. PPV, Sexy Thanksgiving, Script change

_**Chapter 24**_

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am getting ready for survivors series and ordering food so things are kinda hectic and Mark stops me once I put my phone down and says"Kari you could always have Thanksgiving dinner catered and it won't be a big deal Glen and I do it every year." "I know but with all our friends being there I want it to be special ,so I want to cook for everyone."I said as I cuddled into his warm arms. "Hey guys Hunter and Stephanie want to meet with us." Glen said as he hung up his phone. Once we walk into the room I see Joe,Jon, and Colby all looking sad,so I am on high alert looking for issues. "Kari ,Glen Mark we are forming the Authority and we've asked Seth to join so the Shield is breaking up, and we want you and Kane to join but eventually you will leave and there will be a major script change that will create major buzz and controversy about you and your relationship with The Undertaker and it will happen the Monday night after Survivor Series so do you guys want to do this?" Hunter asked. We all looked at each other and I knew it would be easy to walk away but loved a challenge so we all nodded. Later while I was watching a movie with Cody and Jon I thought about what they said about my new role and I knew my outfits for outside the ring had to change,so I talked he guys into going shopping with me since we all needed new looks. We all took inspiration from the people we knew,I went with Lana's old look,Cody kinda copied his brother,and Dean just went for the Luke Harper look. When we met up with our guys they wanted up to dress as our new persona's as they did the same. "Okay Kari you are officially the sexiest business woman ever. Cody you look creepy and Jon you look crazy." Joe said. "Well Mark,Glen, and Randy you guys look so classy. Joe you look like a warrior." I said getting closer to the guys.

 _ **Glen's POV**_

I see the way Kari flirts with Joe and Randy and I got an idea as to how to make my fantasy come true. Once Sunday hit I was anxious about Kari and Sasha's match against Natalya and Charolette for the women's tag team titles. I wasn't really worried about me and Mark cause we were only in a grudge match with New Day. I knew that Jon and Joe were going to give their all and the Shield versus Evolution was an amazing match. When it was time Kari and Sasha went out to the song 'Show Stopper by Danity Kane' while ridding in a old school drop top. Once the match started it was brutal with slams punches and submission holds, but then the tide turned towards Sasha and Kari when Sasha used her upper body to reverse the figure eight and then she broke the hold and tagged Kari who came in and took Charolette for the last ride and pinned for the win. Once the night was over I knew Kari was ready for the drama ahead and I was going to wait til after the holiday to approach everyone with my idea. "Well guys we gotta do this tomorrow so be ready for the boos." I said before we went to bed. Monday night when Raw started it was hard to see Seth turn on Roman and Dean. When it was our turn to become apart of the Authority we went down dressed as we usually did."Kari,you Kane and The Undertaker make a great group and I want the three of you to join us and do what's best for business by joining us what do you say?" Stephanie said. I looked at the guys then we huddled to make it look like we had to discuss it, once we broke the huddle Kari said "The thing is you don't want us you need us cause come on look at us we are top talent. We will join you but don't expect us to kiss your asses like those four do." Seth,Randy, and J and J security looked pissed off. "Well there is a dress code so we expect you to look the part on Raw next week." Hunter said. We left the ring. Once Raw ended we headed to the house we rented in Las Vegas for the holidays and we ordered pizza and crawled into bed. The next day we got up and started to get things ready for Thursday since we were having guests and we were also going to be seeing sick kids the day before Thanksgiving. Once got the house setup Dolph called and said he Lana can't come because she had gotten to big to fly so they were staying in Florida,then Sasha and Ryan cancelled cause they wanted to be alone for their first holiday together. Once Wednesday rolled around out party had come down to a small dinner with Cody, Jon , Joe, Randy, that night everybody came over to help with the cooking and over night prep. I thought of a way to make this a holiday to remember.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I saw Glen thinking so I knew he had something up his sleeve. Once Jon, Cody and Kari were in the kitchen he pulled ,me ,Randy and Joe into the den and said "You guys remember that fantasy I had well I figured it out and just hear me out. I want Kari to sleep with Joe and Randy while we me and Mark sleep with Cody and Jon we all do it in the den that way we can all watch each other and that way no jealousy." We all thought about it and since I knew they wouldn't hurt Kari just like I would never hurt Jon or Cody. "I'm in but they should wear their collars and have a safe word to end it." I said. "Okay" Joe said. "I'm in and I agree with Mark." Randy said. Later we sat Kari,Cody,and Jon down and told them I was surprised when Kari laughed then pointed to Jon and said" He suggested the same thing only he said he wants Mark and Glen should have Cody." I smiled at the fact that were all on board with the idea. The next day Glen and I woke up to a note that said I will be right back love you. Randy and and Joe woke up to the same. When Kari, Jon and Cody walked in they all had bags with them and they refused to share what they bought. Later we all sat down and gave thanks and then had our Thanksgiving dinner then Cody,Kari and Jon went up stairs and came back down wearing silk black robes.

 _ **Joe/Roman's POV**_

Once we placed the collars on our lovers Mark began to speak ( he was the highest ranking master in the house so we had to follow his rules)" Kari ,Jon and Cody tonight your masters will share you so obey the other person or people as you would your regular master. Princess for tonight you will obey Randy and Joe." "Baby boy you will obey Mark tonight." I said before kissing his forehead. "Cutie you will obey Glen tonight." Randy told Cody as he ruffled his hair. Once Kari got to us she drooped to her knees on the blankets that covered the floor once we told her to rise she took off her robe to reveal that she was wearing a little black bikini which Jon and Cody had to tell her would turn us on. I looked over to see Jon and Cody both wearing thongs and I knew that Mark and Glen had said something about thongs turning them on. She kissed us both then dropped to her knees and started to alternate between both of our cocks sucking and then stroking them both til we were rock hard I pushed Kari onto her back and as I was eating her dripping wet pussy Randy was sucking her nipples. I slid into her ass the we built a steady rhythm then Randy slid onto her pussy as we both rammed in and out of her Kari was moaning I pulled my cock out of her ass then slid into her pussy and then we both pumped and then Kari said "Mater Joe and Master Randy may I please cum I need to so badly." "Explode for us princess."Randy said. Once she came that set me and Randy both off.

 _ **Jon/Dean's POV**_

Once I was on my knees sucking Mark's cock I was really into this action since I could hear Joe moaning behind me so it was like I was pleasing him,once Mark was rock hard he pushed me onto my back then he flipped me onto my stomach and began to lick my asshole and I was moaning and squirming then Mark flipped me back onto my back and slowly slid into my ass and he was ramming in a and out of my tight hole as he stroked my cock I was so deep into the pleasure but I had to hold off. "May I please cum Master Mark I can barely hold it any longer." "Cum for me baby boy."he said and then he came right behind me.

 _ **Cody's POV**_

I was sucking Glen's cock like my life depended on it and I knew he was loving it then once he was hard as a brick he told me to get on all fours and then he began to rim my ass while he spanked me I knew he was kinky based on what Kari told me. Once my ass was wet Glen slid in and began to ram I to my ass hard like Randy when he is really into it I feel Glen stroking my cock."Master Mark please let this little slave cum." I beg him and says" Cum for me cutie."I explode and then I lick the cum off Glens hand. Once everyone in cleaned up we all head to our masters for reassurance and then Joe says "That was fun but I only want my baby boy." "The same goes for us and our princess." Mark said as he and Glen both kissed Marks fore head."Cutie you are all I need."Randy said before he hugged me tightly.

 _ **Third Party POV**_

Monday night Raw started off with a bang as the Authority came out and everyone was shocked to see Kane,Undertaker wearing suits and Kari was dressed like a secretary. People were getting all kinds of hints that the Authority only asked Kari to join to make sure Kane and Undertaker would come along. "Kari could you please go get us all some coffee." Hunter said as he walked into his office. "No I don't even bring my husband coffee so you need to find a lackey or something to bring you guys coffee and to get me some tea." Kari said as she began to file her nails and put her feet on the desk. Hunter looked pissed off then Stephanie pulled Kari aside and said "Kari just be helpful and things will be easier." Kari nodded and went to get the coffee and when she got back her smile dropped when she heard them telling Kane to get her to lose her title to Seth. Raw went off the air with Kari and Kane arguing.


	25. Script madness,family secrets,sharing 2

_**Kane/Glen's POV**_

I hate the fact that the script says Kari has to go it alone in a bit. I'm laying in bed with her and Mark when all of a sudden Kari's phone starts to ring and she looks at the number and ignores the call before putting the phone on the bed."Who was that you usually answer your phone even if its just to tell Lana to text you cause you're to busy to talk."I ask. "Some how my brother has my phone number and he keeps calling me and I refuse to take to him or Sharmell." Kari said as she sat up. "Kari maybe you should talk to him and see what he has to say maybe you can work things out and if not we'll just kick his ass." Mark said as he pulled Kari into his lap. "Okay but not today cause we have to do Raw and with you two fighting on the show I can't do real stress. I also hate that I have to slap Roman. Sasha says that I'm still over even with the crap I've done lately." Kari says as she pulls my head into her lap. The next day when Kari sees her outfit she sighs and just rolls her eyes. I know she is gonna hate wearing that all night since she doesn't have a match.

 _ **No One's POV**_

Raw started with a match being set for the tag team titles and the main event being Seth Rollins versus Dean Ambrose. During a back stage shot Kari is talking to Randy Orton who is mad at Seth for starting shit he can't handle when he walks away in a huff Roman walks up to Kari and says "Looks like they got you baby sitting the boys, how can you let them turn you into a nurse maid. I hope you only lay flat on your back for Kane cause I'd hate to see you roll over for Seth. That's if Kane isn't too busy bending over for the Authority." Kari slapped him so hard his face turned red and he looked up and growled before kissing Kari who pulled away just as Kane came down the hall. Later during Kane and Undertaker's tag team match Kari wasn't allowed to go down to the ring and it was pretty much a three on two match where the New Day won due to Xavier woods distraction. Kane and Undertaker got into an argument in the ring that turned into a fist fight when Kari went down to break it up and Kane swung wild and hit her in the face. When he realized what he'd done Kane had the EMTs come out to check her out. "Kane you can't leave Seth's match is up next." Stephanie said as they loaded Kari into the ambulance. Undertaker rode to the hospital with her as Kane stayed behind for the match. When Raw ended it was a shot of Kari checking out of the hospital with Undertaker and asking where Kane was.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

The shot of Glen striking Kari went to hell because he actually did hit her. Kari walked onto the bus with an ice bag on her cheek. I could tell Glen felt bad because he kept trying to carry her. "Kari I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Glen begged. "Glen I was the one who messed up by being too close. I'm fine and Mark will tell you the same thing it was my fault."Kari responded. "Glen it was an accident and Kari was too close and it honestly made the story look better." I replied with a serious look. Kari walked over to Glen and dropped to her knees so I placed the collar around her neck before saying " Kari I know that Master Glen hurt you by accident so tonight he and I will make it up to you. Now take off all your clothes and lay on the bed." Once she was naked and laying down I spread her legs and began to feast on her pussy that was already wet at the thought of what Glen and I had planned. I continued to lick and suck her clit as Glen began to suck and pinch her nipples as she moaned in pleasure and grabbed my hair. My cock was rock hard and I slid into her tight pussy and the Glen straddled her head and slid his cock into her mouth and began to fuck her face as I rammed into her pussy once I came deep inside her I pulled out and then Glen slid into pussy and as he was ramming into her wet pussy he began to cry. Kari grabbed his face and kissed him before saying " Master Glen I know you and Master Mark would never hurt me. I know it was an accident sir and it was my fault." in a small quiet voice. As Glen continued to make love to her he said " I love you both so much I don't ever want to hurt either of you." "I love you too honey." I said before I kiss them both. Once they both came I wrapped my arms around Kari as she wrapped her arms around Glen and we fell asleep like that. The next night we are doing a house show when Booker T walked up to us and said " Look Kari I really want to work things out with you so let's have lunch tomorrow." "Fine but if you start some bullshit I'm gonna fuck you up." Kari said with a serious look on her face. The next day once Kari is ready to go to lunch she takes her motorcycle and while she is out Glen and I are sitting there talking when we get a call from Kari saying to come get her because she is crying and knows that she can't ride her bike. Once we get to where Kari was we saw her and Booker arguing while Sharmell kept trying to pull him away. " Get the hell away from her I have no idea why I told her to trust you. I might kill you." I said."Look man she's upset cause now she knows the truth and she can't deal with it." Booker said before he and Sharmell walked away. "Whatever he told you doesn't make you a different person." Glen said. "I'm a donor baby I was only made to save Lane because he had cancer and needed bone marrow."Kari said. Once we got her back to the bus I hugged her and Glen kissed her forehead we sat like that for hours.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I was depressed but I had to shake it off and get ready for match on Smack Down with Ryback and as we fought I kinda snapped and began to take my anger and hurt out on him and the ref had to make me back off. After the match I had to apologize to Ryan. "Ryan I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I should never let my personal issues come to the ring with me." I said in a pleading voice. "Kari its cool. Come talk to Sasha about it tho."Ryan says as he hugger me. "Sasha I'm so confused by this donor baby thing." I reply. Later on that night I am dragged to a hotel room where Jon, Cody ,Sasha,and Tamina had set up a party for me. Once we sat down and started to eat and drink Cody stood up and said "You are very special person you are so much more than bone marrow. Mark and Glen are in love with who you are and not why you were made." "You are the only person to ever just want to be my friend and not because of Joe you truly liked me for me and not what I can do for you and you introduced me to other people like you so you we born to be a true friend and champion."Jon said. "Kari you are the only person who knows the real us besides the people we love. Kari you helped me after my breakup and even led me into my new relationship. So fuck Lane and Booker you are more than a donor baby, you are my sister." Sasha said before hugging me. Once the party was over I headed to the room I shared with Mark and Glen when I walked in I saw Glen had bloody scraped knuckles, while Mark glared at him. "What happened?" I asked. "Lane ran his mouth and got his ass kicked."Glen said. "Lane came to as for a piece of your liver since he rotted his by drinking his life away." Mark said. "Well too bad I'm not giving him anything." I said as I got some ice and bandages along with Neosporin. Once I got done wrapping Glen's knuckles I left and headed to the hotel bar where I knew Lane would be. "Look there's my little life line my sister." Lane said as he saw me. "Look Lane I might've been born to save you but that's not all I am so you're not getting anything from me because you took enough when we were kids. I'm sorry your liver is rotted but I'm at the top of game and I refuse to put that on hold for you. So find a donor and I'll pay for all your medical care." I said before I hugged him and walked away closing that chapter in my life.

 _ **No one's POV**_

Raw started with Kari being forced into a match against Sheamus since Undertaker wasn't there. Kari was pretty much taking a beating until Neville came down and distracted him and Kari hit him with a spinning heel kick and pinned for the win. Later Triple H had Kari to come down to the ring and he said " Kari if you don't lose your match to Seth Rollins you and Sasha will be stripped of your women's tag team titles and Sasha will be in a three on one handicapped match." "Wow I had to earn my title shot and my title but you just give Seth everything. I will lose but understand this isn't over." Kari said as she walked away. When the match came up Kari came down to the ring alone while Kane escorted Seth down to the ring. When the bell rung it looked like Kari was going to lay down for Seth but instead she hit him with a low blow and Seth won via disqualification. Kari grabbed a mic and said " I'm done with the authority." Seth,along with J and J security jumped Kari but then Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose helped her clear the ring."Kari on Smack Down you face Kevin Owens and if you lose you will have a special contract for TLC." Kane said as Raw went off the air.

 _ **Randy's POV**_

I really hate what's going on for Kari cause she's one of my best friends but it looks like her and the guys are doing fine behind the scenes especially if the hickeys that makeup has to cover up every week. I think that me and the guys should go out while our lovers hangout at the hotel. We are out drinking and having fun at a bar, when some chicks tried to hit on Glen and he pushed them off saying "I'm taken and she will hurt you if I call her." The girls try to come on to all of us and it seems like they get annoyed at hearing no so we decided to leave. When we got outside all four of the tires on our rental car were flat. I called Cody and told him everything that happened and that we were waiting on Triple A. After about thirty minutes Cody, Dean and Kari showed up looking ready to kick some ass. Kari walked up to Glen and said"Show me where these bitches are cause I'm about to show out. If that's okay." "Do whatever you need to honey." Mark said. When we walked back inside Roman subtly pointed out the girl and her crew. Kari pulled Dean and Cody onto the dance floor and did all kinds of sexy dances with them then when the next song came on she used her fingers to tell me and Roman it was our turn and while she was grinding on us I nearly got hard cause Kari was making sure every eye was on her. When it was time for to dance with Glen and Mark, those three might as well have been screwing on the dance floor ,when the dance ended the girl from earlier walked up and said "You four turn me and my friends down for a slut like this?" "No honey they turned you down cause you were willing to screw any of them you didn't even have a preference. I'm no slut I'm a woman who's had all of them but they had to work for it. Oh and flattening tires is petty and sad so grow up." Kari said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel and walked out with us following. When we got back to then hotel Cody and Dean looked a little shy so I pulled Cody to the side and side and asked " What's wrong Cody?" " I think Kari is mad at me and Dean since we got excited while dancing with her." Cody said looking at the floor. "Hey baby girl tell baby boy and Cody you aren't mad if they got a little excited while you were dancing with them." Roman said."No I'm not mad. Guys come on I'm glad to be the woman that makes you hard cause I love you guys." Kari said before walking up to Cody and Dean and kissing them both passionately. Me,Roman,Mark, and Glen stood there slack jawed as we watched our lovers share a few more kisses. "Princess what the hell?" Mark said."Well Big Daddy I know you already shared me with Roman and Randy but I want Cody and Dean to share too." Kari said as her eye shined with lust.


	26. Sharing 2 ,script pain, love reinforced

_**Glen/Kane's POV**_

Once the shock wore off me, Mark, Joe and Randy nodded. "I want to see you both inside my baby doll." Mark said before he kissed Kari's forehead. "Yeah baby boy I want to see Kari ride you."Joe said. "Cody if this is what you want I'm all for it cutie."Randy said. "Glen are you alright with it?" Kari asked looking up at me with a shy smile. "Yes."I said as I pulled a chair closer to the bed ,while the others did the same. Cody took the lead and began to take Kari's clothes off Jon caught up by taking his own clothes off and then Kari and Jon stripped Cody. Kari laid back in the bed while Jon fucked her face as Cody licked her pussy and Jon sucked his cock. Once Jon was rock hard Kari got on her knees and began to ride him once Cody slid his rock hard cock into her tight ass Kari was moaning and my cock was rock hard. Mark unbuckled my pants and pulled out my cock and began to stroke it as I did the same to him I heard Joe moaning then I saw him and Randy stroking each others hard cocks. "Oh Cody. Oh Jon I'm about to cum it feels so good." Kari moaned as she bounced on their hard cocks. "Oh Kari your pussy is so tight and wet."Jon said as he gripped Kari's hips. "Oh shit, oh shit I'm gonna cum deep inside your ass."Cody said as he came. Once Cody pulled out Jon rolled Kari over on her back and began to pound her pussy then he pulled out and came allover her stomach. I came once I saw that Kari was still ready for more but Mark walked over and slid into her pussy and after a few pumps he came really hard. Joe and Randy both came at the same time. "Everytime we hangout it's a good time."Jon said as he and put his clothes back on. After the others left we showered and cuddled up in bed and I said"You are too much Kari you're making all our fantasies come true." "I love you both and you let me be myself so making you happy makes me happy." Kari said as she snuggled between me and Mark.

 _ **Mark/ Undertaker's POV**_

We only did a few house shows but we also did a lot of christmas shopping when it was time for Smack Down Kari was ready for her match and she also knew that she was going to get a beat down before so she was ready. Kari was getting interviewed by Eden when Randy and Seth jumped her and the fight raged on to the ramp and Randy Rko'd her then Seth Pedigreed her then they tossed her in the ring and the ref started the match Owens hit Kari with a pop-up power-bomb and pinned for the win. Later when Kari went out to the ring to sign the contract for her and Seth's match. Kari sat at the table and smiled. "Well Kari you lost your match and now let me tell you what the stipulation is dear. It should make it easy for you to take the loss. If you step foot on that ladder I will file for divorce and you can't contest it. All you have to do is let Seth climb the ladder and you will still have me and the Authority will welcome you back with open arms." Kane said. "Kane you really think I'm stupid don't you I know they will welcome me back to humiliate me and I see all red Barbie in and out of your office so our marriage is in trouble anyway." Kari said before signing the contract. "What was stipulation gonna be Kari?" Seth asked with a sneer as he signed the contract. "Well I was gonna say win or lose if Kane leaves the Authority I would give up both my titles and work on having a baby instead." Kari said before she left the ring. Smack Down ended with Kane and Seth looking dumbfounded. Later as we were on the bus reading Kari said "You know this thing is gonna get really messy so we gotta leave it all in the ring right." "Baby yeah we do but if you feel like something is wrong tell us okay."I said as I ran my fingers thru her hair and Glen squeezed her shoulder.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I was so ready when TLC rolled around and it was gonna be a hard match. Mark was wrapping my hands and he said "Something is gonna happen cause they want a genuine reaction but remember Glen loves us both so it's okay Kari." I knew that it wasn't gonna be good but I could roll with the punches. When the match started Seth and I were trading blows then I hit him with a DDT then I pulled out a ladder and got it set up Kane came out I hesitated and Seth hit me with a clothes line then a neck breaker he went to climb the ladder and I pushed it over then went to the outside and put him thru an announce table using the last ride. Then I looked at Kane and while I was distracted Seth hit me with the ladder. Seth and I fought back and forth for awhile but I finally just flipped Kane off and climbed the ladder and as I was holding the title up in the air Eva Marie came out and kissed Kane. Once I got to the locker room Mark was there with open arms and a camera man caught the hug (it is going to make some of the storyline gaps better) but we didn't care cause I needed a hug. Later on the bus Glen brushed his teeth before he kissed me passionately before saying "I love you and Mark. Eva isn't even an afterthought." I hugged him and then we went to be knowing it was about to be crazy tomorrow.

 _ **Joe/ Roman's POV**_

Raw was about to start and Kari was getting ready to go out and do the divorce thing so I walked up behind her and hugged before saying "Kari you know Glen would never sleep with her right." "I know but I gotta go be a bad ass and then cry so come be mushy when I gotta cry."Kari said as she checked herself in the mirror before turning and hugging me. When Kari went out to the ring Kane, Eva and two guys playing attorney were there. "Kane I get why the suits are here but why is red Barbie here?" Kari said. "Just remember you're the reason we're here."Kane said. "Well Kari once you sign these papers you will still own all jewelery except the engagement ring and wedding band, you will be given a certain amount of money and you have thirty days to vacate the shared home." one of the lawyers said. Kari signed the papers then the lawyers looked them over and everything seemed in order. "The divorce will be final in thirty days." the other lawyers said. Kari took off her rings and I thought she was gonna throw them but instead she put them on the table like a lady. "Kane picked up the rings then dropped to one knee and said "Eva will you marry me." "Yes Kane."Eva said as Kane slipped the ring on her finger. Kari left the ring. Later during Kari and Sasha's match against the Bellas a video of Eva and Kane kissing popped up on the titan-tron and instead of making Kari lose focus it backfired and when Nikki went for the Rack Attack Kari reversed it and put her in a sleeper hold when Nikki passed out and the ref rung the bell Kari grabbed a mic and said "You better watch who you're messing with Kane you taught me all about mind games so I know how to block them out." Later a camera shot a scene of Kari sitting in a locker room crying and then a dark figure is seen looming over her Kari looks up and then follows the dark figure out of the room. Eva is in the ring having a match with Paige when all of a sudden the arena goes dark when the lights come back on Eva is knocked out in the center of the ring so Paige pins for the win. The crowd all of a sudden notice a hooded figure standing next to the ring. Raw goes off the air with everyone wondering who the hooded figure is and who Kari left with.

 _ **No One's POV**_

When Kari, Glen and Mark got on the bus Kari and Glen put on their collars and dropped to their knees in front of Mark who said "Oh my two slaves eager to please me. Princess I wan you to suck Glen's cock he's been a good little slave lately." "Yes Big Daddy."Kari says as Glen stands. Kari begin to suck Glen's cock while Mark hooks the leash to Geln's collar and says "You hurt my babygirl's feeling tonite so you still have to punished." Glen growled in pleasure he loved being punished. "Kari stand up I want you go lay on the bed and I'm going to spank Glen as he eats your pussy to apologize for hurting your feelings tonight."Mark said. "OH Glen Oh baby it feels so good." Kari moans as Glen licks her wet pussy. Mark strokes is cock after he is done spanking Glen and once he lubes himself up Mark slided into Glen's tight ass and slowly fucks him he speeds up and climaxes quickly cause this isn't about him it's about making sure his two babies were okay cause no matter how tough they act they are both insecure. "Glen I want you to make love to Kari I want you to make her feel how much you love her."Mark says as he pulls out of Glen's ass. Once Glen is inside Kari he slowly pumps in and out of her tight passage and she grips his shoulders. "Let go baby girl. We will always be there to catch you just like you will always be there for us so just let go and feel how much Glen and I love you."Mark says as he strokes Kari's hair. All of a sudden Kari and Glen are both crying and moaning in pleasure. "Baby I love you so much."Glen said as he kissed Kari's forehead. "I love both of you guys more than you know."Kari said. "Oh Master Mark can we cum we are so close."Glen said. "Explode for me baby boy and I want you to gush princess."Mark said. Kari screamed out Glen's name as she came and that sent Glen over the edge. Once everyone was cleaned up they went to bed knowing no matter what they had each other.


	27. Holiday Fun and Suprises, Rumble Ready

_**Kari's POV**_

After last night I feel great so I went to get Cody and Jon so we could workout and then shop together. When Jon and I went to get Cody we heard the Randy moaning so we just texted him to meet us later for lunch. While Jon and I were in the hotel gym working out Eva just kept giving me the stink eye and I really had no idea why until Naomi came over and said "Kari watch your back cause Eva wants Glen cause she thinks that's why you're top card." I nodded and then gave Naomi a hug. "So doll what are you gonna do?" Jon asks. "Give her just enough rope to hang herself."I said as Jon and I left to hit the showers. While we were at the mall I got a few last minute gifts for the guys and something for Lana's baby, Jon and I also took pictures with Santa just for a laugh. When we meet up with our guys Mark saw my picture and said "If it wasn't so cute I'd be mad about you sitting on some guy's lap." "You should se Jon's he looks so silly."I said with a smile. Once Jon and I got done showing off our pictures we talked about Tribute to the Troops tomorrow. "Well Kari gets to team up with me and Jon to fight Rusev, Sheamus, and Kevin Owens."Joe said just as Cody and Randy sat down at the table.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Tribute to the troop had just started and Kari came out thank the troops. "I want to thank all the men and women who serve in the armed forces. I carry and wear the United States title with pride because you defend my right to be free." Kari said as she teared up. "Oh please stop with your American sentiment." Rusev said as he stood at the top of the ramp. we booed him. "She's just like all americans so wrapped up in sentiment."Sheamus said as he stood next to Rusev and received the same treatment. "Oh Kari are you getting angry maybe if you'd been as sentimental about your marriage you'd still have a husband."Kevin Owens said as he strolled up to Rusev and Sheamus. "You guys must've formed the I got my ass kicked by Kari club. Let's see I pinned you Owens, I chocked Rusev out and I pinned you too Sheamus"Kari said as she stood in the center of the ring with no fear. "Kari you seem to forget you don't have Kane to back you up anymore."Owens said as he Rusev and Sheamus started to walk towards the ring."Yeah that's true but she has friends like us." Roman Reigns said as he came thru the crowd. "A powerhouse and a lunatic." Dean Ambrose said coming down the ramp. The six person tag match was set -up as the main event. Their were a lot of great matches that night like Sasha beating Becky Lynch and Jericho taking a beating from Cena. When it was time for the main event Kari came out wearing an crop top printed with the American flag and short trunks with the same. Roman and Dean came out carrying the US flag. When the match got under way it was Roman and Rusev they fought hard but then Rusev got the upper hand and tagged in Sheamus who went for the Brouge kick and missed, so Roman tagged in Dean who opened up his bag of crazy on Sheamus who tagged in Owens as soon as he got a chance and Owens quickly got the upper hand and he went over and knocked Roman off the apron so Dean would have to tag in Kari. When Dean finally got to tag Kari in she was fired up she hit Owens with quite a few right hands then he slapped her then tagged in Rusev who was going to use his strength to bowl Kari over but he ran at Kari full speed and she moved while Dean pulled the top rope down sending Rusev out of the ring Dean climbed in the ring beside Kari and then Roman joined them they looked at each other and ran to pick up speed and jumped over the top rope to knock over the competion. Once everybody got back in the ring Rusev tagged in Sheamus who began whipping Kari around like she was nothing then Kari took a page out of Dean's playbook and used the Lunatic Lariat then when Sheamus was dazed Kari took a page out of Roman's playbook and speared him as she was pinning Sheamus, Roman superman punched Owens to keep him out of the way while Dean hit Rusev with the dirty deeds. We were cheering and Kari got a mic and said "Thank you all for keeping us safe."

 _ **On an Island in the Caribbean**_

 _ **Mark/ Undertaker's POV**_

The next day Kari was laying in bed with her head on my chest while Glen has his head on her chest and we are talking about some side projects we want to do. "Guys I want to something to show young girls that they can do anything boys can do and that beauty comes in many different forms." Kari said as she stroked Glen's cheek and looked up at me. "Princess thats a great idea I think Vince would be on board with that cause he wants you to do something but we will talk after Christmas."I said knowing she might either hate it or love it cause this idea had no in-between. Later Kari was on the beach taking selfies in her candy cane design bikini, while Glen is watching and we both are getting dirty ideas. "Man you know those pics are gonna trend world wide right."Glen said. Kari was just sitting under an umbrella when all of a sudden she jumps up and runs towards a familiar blonde and I knew our surprise was a success. "Oh my god Lana what are you and the nugget doing here?" Kari said as she hugged Lana. "Well I wanted to spend Christmas with you and plus having my baby with the god mother around is my dream so Mark and Glen got a private plane and a doctor to bring me here and everything will be fine."Lana said as she kissed Kari's forehead, while Dolph looked like he felt left out, so Glen went over and kissed his cheek. "Stop that man."Dolph huffed. That night dinner was so much fun since Kari and Lana had so much to tell each other and Dolph looked kinda relieved that Lana had someone else to talk to, we were happy for the reunion until Kari said "Girls only slumber party which mean Dolph stays here with you while me , Lana, and nugget go to their room." "Since its an adjoining room you just stay there til you're sleepy then come get in bed with us and Dolph can sleep in their living room."I said as I wrapped my arms around Kari's waist before kissing her neck. Kari nodded since me kissing her neck was the way to get her to yes to nearly anything. "How about we all longe in here and watch movies then go to our own beds."Lana said. We all agreed and got comfy , then Kari picked out a movie somehow halfway thru the movie I had Kari in my lap and she wasn't watching the movie cause she was moaning into my neck while Glen had his hand in her panties. "Guys were gonna head to bed."I said as I lifted Kari bridal style after Glen moved his hand. When we got to the bedroom I put Kari's collar on and said "Baby Girl you are so slutty and horny that you got Mater Glen worked up so he could play with you little pussy didn't you." "Yes Master Mark i'm sorry for being a bad girl."Kari said looking at the floor like a good sub. "Well since tomorrow is Christmas we are going to be nice."Glen said as he unzipped Kari's skirt and then pulled it down along with her panties. I ripped off her top and said "Get on the bed slave." Kari laid on the bed Glen and I have been wanting to try this with Kari but we were worried about going to far with her but Kari knew the ways to say stop even if her mouth was full. I took off my clothes and straddled Kair's head she opened her mouth like a good girl and I began to fuck her mouth and she relaxed her throat to take me down she wasn't gagging and I loved it I felt Glen behind me licking my ass as he slid into Kari's pussy. We synced up our strokes as he pounded her pussy I drilled her throat. When I got close to cumming I pulled out and stroked until I came all over Kari's face. Glen fucked her hard and fast. "Master Mark Master Glen may I please cum?" Kari moaned. "Explode baby cum for me."I said with a growl Kari came and that made Glen cum also. Once Kari was cleaned up we climbed in bed and went to sleep.

 _ **No One's POV**_

Lana and Kari were the first one's up and found that the living room door was locked with a note that said'Ladies we know you too well so no presents will be opened until everyone is up . Love Mark, Glen and Dolph.' "I can wake them up easy."Kari said as she started the coffe pot then went about using the kitchen in the hotel room along with the food stocked to make breakfast slowly the guys trickled into the kitchen starting with Mark who kissed Kari's forehead and grabbed a cup of coffe then Dolph who rubbed Lana's belly and said "Morning nugget." Finally Glen who hugged Kari then stole some bacon and got a cup of coffe. Once the guys were eating they slowly started to wake up and Kari said "Told ya it works everytime I want them up." "Dolph I told you if we lock the door we will get breakfast before presents are opened."Glen said as Dolph slid him ten bucks. Mark laughed at the look on Kari's face before he said "I told them not to baby." Once they were all done everyone was ripping open presents like they were still kids and they were all really happy with what they got . Kari stood up and said "Mark and Glen you both have a gift that isn't here but here's a picture of them." When the guys looked at Kari's phone they saw two custom Harley's with their names on them. "Baby oh you are too much that's beautiful."Mark said struggling to find the words. "Thank you sweetie we could do that ourselves but you doing it makes so much more special."Glen said. "Well Lana I got the nugget some things."Kari said as she handed Lana two small pink outfits. One said 'Mommy's shopping buddy'and the other said 'Daddy's little showoff'. "Thank you Kari."Lana says as she hugged her. "Kari we've got an extra gift for you."Mark said. Kari turned around to see Mark and Glen both down on one knee each holding a ring box. "Kari Angela Nicole Huffman will you commit to us until we can get married?" Glen said. "Yes I will marry you commit to you anything as long we will always be together."Kari said as they slid the rings on her finger then connected them. "Best Christmas ever."Lana said as she ran over and hugged Kari. Kari called her close friends and told them about it. The day ended with everyone wearing a smile.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

When we went back to work it was time for Kari to debut the idea that Vince asked us to propose to her and it went over well. So Raw kicked off with everyone talking about the holiday and Sasha was talking to Kari and said "How was Christmas?" "It was okay but Im focused on something big and I plan of getting it too."Kari said. Later after Kari defeated Sin Cara in a title match she grabbed a mic and said "I am officially entering the Royal Rumble." The Authority's music hit and Triple H came out and said "No Kari you are not entering the rumble." "Why not ?" Kari asked. "You have to show me why you deserve to be involved." Triple H said. Kari lifted her two titles as reasons before putting one on her shoulder and the other on her waist. "These look like two reasons to me but I will show you but I bet you just want you little baby Seth be the first to announce." Kari said. Just then Seth's music hit and he came out to said " I'm the first official entrant in the Royal Rumble. "Kari you do have one match set for that night you will defend your title against Seth in a last man standing match."Triple H said. Raw ended with Kari talking to the dark figure from last week. This is going to be a crazy ride.


	28. New Story, Birth, Earning her way

_**Kari's POV**_

Vince's idea of me fighting my way into the Royal Rumble was right up my alley and somehow it fit with my other storyline. I did a lot of signings instead of house shows and when SmackDown came around I was in the back with Dean and Roman getting ready for our match against the Wyatts. "Kari are you sure cause we can always get Jimmy since Jey is injured he's just sitting at the announce table. The Wyatts are a tough bunch."Roman said. "Guys Triple H says I have to prove myself to get in the Rumble so this should do it."I replied. "Alright then doll." Dean said as he kissed my cheek. "Save those kisses for midnight."I said. Later when we went out Bray was being all creepy and said "You think your little harlot will help you defeat this family." "Bray you don't scare me cause Orton has beaten everyone of you and I beat him so I can beat you all." I said before we got in the ring. Dean and Rowan started the match and Rowan was wearing Dean out until he broke free and tagged in Roman who went to town on Rowan then Rowan got a tag in and he tagged in Luke Harper who Roman took down with a clothes line and then a DDT Roman went for the superman Punch and got kicked in the face while Roman was reeling Harper kicked Dean of the apron leaving only me for Roman to tag in and he was reluctant so I tagged myself in and jumped off the top turnbuckle and tackled Harper and began to drill him with right hands when I got up and hit him with a huricanrada and then a sunset flip I went for the pin but he kicked out and as I was getting ready to spear him Harper tagged Bray in who laughed at me and then slapped me when I recovered from the slap I tackled him and went to town on him with right hands while Roman and Dean handled the other Wyatts on the outside. Bray and I were trading blows but I got the upper hand and to deal a final blow I used Sister Abigail on Bray before pinning for the victory. While we were celebrating Kane came out and said"Reigns and Ambrose you are both in the rumble." "What about me?" I asked. "You still haven't proven yourself Kari." Kane said. Later Kari was seen leaving the building with a dark figure and then during Seth's match the arena went black and Seth was knocked out so Sami Zyan picked up the win and the hooded figure was seen at the top of the ramp. Smack Down ended with Seth trying to find the hooded figure. Later when I was in the hotel room with Cody, Jon, Sasha, and Lana who was huge and would be giving birth soon, the guys were out getting drinks and food. We were having a great time when the guys came back Glen,Mark, Joe, Randy,Ryan and Dolph looked pissed.

 _ **Mark's POV**_

I'm pissed and I know Glen and the others are too but when we tell Kari she's gonna get super mad. Kari loves us and with what Eva did she's gonna kill her. When Kari noticed that we all looked pissed she and the others helped Lana up and walked over to us. "What's wrong guys you looked pissed?" Kari asked. "We ran into Eva and she put her filthy nasty whore lips on Glen." Joe said. "That bitch is going down. I guess she needs to know who the Alpha female is."Kari said with a growl. Later we were watching the ball drop and after we all exchanged kisses at midnight Lana clutched the stomach and said "Oh it's time!" and then Kari looked at her as we heard what sounded like water hitting the floor. Dolph and Kari helped Lana to the car while we all followed, Once we reached the hospital Kari and Dolph were dressed out to go into the delivery room and after about six hours Kari came out with a big smile as Dolph wheeled out the baby behind her. "Hey guys meet Daiya Kay Ziggler she's eight pounds and nine ounces." Dolph said with a smile. "Wow she's a looker just like her mother and how is our sister doing?" Jon asked as he looked at the baby. "Lana is fine she's resting and she wants us to go to the hotel and come back so she can be pretty when we come to see her."Kari said as she gazed at the baby with a look of longing. "I wrapped my arm around her and said "Soon princess soon." "Yep we will have a couple of em running around soon."Glen said as he ruffled Kari's hair. Once we made it to the hotel from the hospital Kari took a shower and climbed into bed between us. We had a quiet weekend and after we saw Lana and the baby once more on Sunday we flew to the next city for Raw.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Kari comes out sporting a whole new look her hair is jet black the red streaks are gone and her ring gear is black and leather looking, but she is still the same determined superstar. "Hello WWE universe how are you guys doing tonight? I feel good guys I mean seriously a new year new look new focus I mean I got two titles but three would look real good on me. I also gotta pay some people back the grief they gave me. Stay tuned guys." Kari said before she left the ring. Later that night a hooded figure jumps Randy Orton right before his match with Dean Ambrose so when he was tossed onto the ramp Orton stumbled to the ring and once the ref rung the bell Ambrose hit him with the dirty deeds and took the win. Later Kari faces off against Miz and Mayrse was with him Kari was owning the Miz when Mayrse got caught slapping Kari the ref ended the match and as Miz argued with the ref Kari took Mayrse and gave her the last ride in the center of ther ring then she grabbed a mic and said "Miz keep you cheerleader away from me or else." Later after Kari got chewed out by Triple H she ran into the dark figure again and she left with them. Raw was just about over when Eva and Kane are about to leave only to see Eva's car trashed. Raw ended with a hooded figure standing over a knocked out Seth Rollins in the parking garage. Who is the hooded person and who does Kari keep leaving with?

 _ **Glen's POV**_

After Raw Mark and Kari put their collars on and I said "Two pretty little slaves for me to take care of. Take your clothes off." I stripped as they both did the same. Once they were both naked I said "Mark I want you to eat Kari while she sucks my cock." I was so deep into Kari sucking my cock that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing, once I did I ignored it and the I said" Mark make love to Kari while I fuck you." Mark growled in lust cause he loved to be fucked sometimes. Once he was inside Kari and I was inside him it felt so good I was moaning and so were they Kari yelled out "Master Glen I need to cum so bad!" "Cum baby girl cum." I said. "Oh Master Glen I need to cum." Mark growled. "Cum for me big bro cum" I said as I felt myself go over the edge. Once I checked my phone it was Eva and she left a voice mail saying she was coming to my room. Kari just smiled and said " Let me answer the door." "Okay but don't hit her first." Mark said. When Eva knocked on the door Kari answered the door wearing a black tank top and workout shorts. "Look Eva first and last warning you've seen me in the ring you've felt it when it's rehearsed and calculated think about how much worse raw aggression can be. I'm telling you this one time and only one time stay the fuck away from Glen unless it's work related or you will see what the mean hard streets of New York taught me. If I wasn't a better person I'd have already cut your pretty little face up so run along it's getting late." Kari said before lightly closing the door in Eva's face. I was shocked at how cold and cruel Kari's voice sounded a complete opposite to how she sounded even when giving threats in the ring she was never so intimidating. The next day Eva gave us all some space when we were working out and during the signing event. Kari had to do some talk shows on Wednesday so we didn't see her until Thursday morning and she was really nervous about the newest part of her plan to get into the rumble.

 _ **Sasha's POV**_

I had just finished my match against Becky and Kari came out as planned and she handed us each a t-shirt and then most of the other female superstars came out then all the women who worked in the back then more female superstars and a few male superstars came out and we all had on shirts that read 'Let Kari in the Rumble' and then the song 'I am Woman' by Jordin Sparks began to play. The authority came out and the music was turned off. "What the hell is this Kari?" Triple H asked "It's a protest since you won't let me in the rumble all of these women and men refuse to leave this ring and if you force us out I'd like to see you try to do this show without all these employees."Kari said. I put my arm around her and said" Let her in." Slowly a chant started and before we knew it the whole crowd was chanting. "Fine you get three matches on Raw you win two of them you're in but if you don't you're out and you give up your title. Now get the hell out of my ring!" Triple H yelled. Once he said that we all cheered and Kari gave me a big hug. When we got to the back Paul (Triple H) said "Wow you've got everybody behind you. I hate being a villain towards you cause people love you so they want my head on a stick." "Come on you love the hate cause you know eventually everyone will love you again."Kari told him with a hug.


	29. How Kari got in the rumble and more

_**Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

Kari spent Friday working out and face-timing Lana and the baby, then on Saturday she had a photo shoot with Sasha and Roman, Saturday night when Kari got out of the shower she had her collar on and she dropped to knees and said" Masters I need comfort I'm worried." "Come to me princess."I said. My cock twitched as she crawled across the floor to me. "Now tell your masters what has you worried slave." Glen says as he sits next me on the bed. "I feel like I'm not making enough time to be a good sub to you." Kari said her eyes sad and downcast. "Well princess you make plenty of time for us and your success is important so we like that you are busy." I said as I lifted her chin so she could see the love and lust Glen and I held in our eyes. I picked Kari up and after Glen got the restraints ready we cuffed her to the bed. I began to lick her pussy as Glen played with her nipples once Kari was dripping wet we both plunged into her tight wet pussy and began to make love to Kari. "Master Mark Master Glen please let me cum I'm so close."Kari moaned. "Yes princess."Glen moaned as they came at the same time and I came right after. Once the three of us cleaned up Kari fell asleep with her head on Glen chest as he laid his head on my chest. "You know someone put that thought in her head and since I've read her part of the script we've got a blonde with a speech impediment to talk to."I told Glen. "Well Mark I think since Kari is gonna go shopping with her friends you I and a few others can pay him a visit.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I get a text while I'm out with Jon, Cody, Sasha and her friend Bayley. "Oh my god guys we need to go pick up our boys." I said after I read the text I got. When we got to the arena Glen, Mark, Joe, Randy and Ryan were sitting in the corner like school boys in trouble. "Kari I know they all care about you but they threated Swagger." Stephine said. "He deserved it. He showed up at my photo shoot under the guise of wanting to talk about the match we have and then attacked my relationship and threw me off my game."I said as I thought over the things he said to me. "Well either way he is out who do you think should replace him?" Vince asked. "Sami Zyan, this would be a good starting point for him."I said. "Okay but you have a big night tomorrow so go rest and tell the others to chill out." Vince said as he dismissed me. "You five are so sweet and so much trouble that I don't know if I should cry or be mad."I said. "Crying isn't cool and don't be mad we just know how Swagger is so we needed to let him know what we will do if he keeps messing with you."Randy said before he hugged me and then everybody joined in and it was huge group hug.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Raw started with Kari talking to Kane, "So I have a fatal four way for my title, then I have a three on one handicapped match against the New-Day and finally I have mystery match. Stacking the deck against me huh?" Kari said. "Well Kari win the first two and you don't even have to worry about the third match. Now run along I have a meeting, with my wedding planner."Kane replied as he dismissed Kari. When Kari's first match started Kari and Dean were acting like a team going against Zyan and Orton once they had them both pretty much down, Kari and Dean went back and forth trading blows, Sami got up and after Dean hit him with Dirty Deeds, then Orton caught Dean with an RKO and Kari caught Orton off guard and won with a roll-up pin. Later Kari came out to face the New- Day and when she was in the ring with Woods she chocked him out when the ref was about to ring the bell when Kane came out and said "Let's see if you can beat the whole team you have to pin or submit the other two members of the team." Kari looked pissed but went ahead with the match she took a beating and Big E hit her with the big ending and pinned for the win. Kari was in the back fuming when the dark figure stood next her and then whispered in her ear Kari calmed down. Her mystery match was the main event Kari came out first when her opponet's music hit Kari looked over whelmed, it was Baron Corbin escorted by Triple H. "Kari you've meet Baron right, all you have to do is last five minutes against him and you're in the rumble."Triple H said before heading back up the ramp. When the match started a clock was put on the titan tron, Baron slowly walked up to Kari who was trying to stall, he tried to stroke Kari's cheek and she pulled back then he tried to kiss her and she shoved him away , it looked like Baron was finally getting serious when he grabbed Kari from behind but then he tried to kiss her neck and Kari elbowed him in the stomach. The time was ticking by , Baron pushed Kari down in the center of the ring and he was on top of her so Kari slapped him hard and he got angry, so he yanked Kari up by her hair and shoved her to the corner when he went to hit her she ducked and crawled thru his legs, then she jumped on his back and began to try and choke him out but Baron shook her off just as the clock hit zero so the ref rung the bell and raised Kari's hand but that was a short lived celebration cause Baron hit Kari with the end of days and it got worse as Baron slams Kari face down on the mat and then kicks her in the ribs repeatedly while his lips curl into an evil smile." Where are you going slut?" Baron says when Kari tries to crawl away. The arena is loud with boos and then all of a sudden the place erupts in cheers as Baron turns around and is struck with a flurry of right hands then gets choke slammed by the Taker. When Taker sees that Kari isn't able to stand he tombstones Baron. Taker walks over and lifts Kari into his arms and said "I told you I would be here." Kari looked pleased as the Undertaker carries her up the ramp. "Cole they look to be more than friends."Byron Saxton said as raw ended.

 _ **Glen's POV**_

When we get on the bus later that night Kari said" I almost actually needed to be carried even at half strength Baron is a monster, Glen you need to train him on how a big man should work in the ring." "Yeah I think I should look into that unlike Mark I can't wrestle forever." I replied. Later that night I jerk awake when I heard Kari screaming and she had tears streaming down her face when she sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked as Mark wen to get her some water. When Mark came back Kari said "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my parent's death and what you guys don't know is that they crashed coming to get me from school so it's my fault they died." "No it's not I read the file some asshole was driving drunk and swerving all over the road that's what happened you are not to blame Kari, you were a twelve year old with a fever at school."Mark said as he pulled Kari into his lap. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around them both and eventually Kari fell asleep so Mark laid her down and I asked "Why didn't you tell me about the file?" "Glen I had a hard time reading that file so I didn't want you to suffer so I hid it." Mark said. "Mark i know that you like to keep us from being hurt but if you're not here I need to know what to say to her."I said as I stroked his cheek. The next day while Kari was doing a radio interview Mark pulled out the file he had on Kari and it detailed her parents car crash but the rest was Kari's medical records after that she had a lot of shoulder and wrist injuries and once there was some finger sized bruises on her neck and arms. I was fuming when I got done, then I saw a picture of Kari with a black eye and busted lip after a school yard fight and they said she was too smart and too small for her mouth. Kari had always been strong. "She looks like she deserved better from her brothers and Mark I want to give her better."I said. "We will Glen we will." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

 _ **Randy's POV**_

When it was time for Smack Down Kari was ready for Miz Tv and as she sat in the ring Miz said "Kari you fought your way into the rumble Monday night, congratulations by the way. Something else transpired when you were rescued after your match." The video of Undertaker saving Kari played on screen. "Thanks Miz and really the Undertaker saving me is just him being a good guy."Kari replied. "What about him saying he told you he'd be there.?" Miz asked. "Well he told me when I married Kane that no matter what he'd always be there for me."Kari said with a small smile. "I think it's more than that look at what he did to Baron Corbin." Miz said, just then Corbin's music hit and he came down to the ring and got in Kari's face and said "It's either you and me in bed or the ring or it's me and Undertaker in the ring tonight. Take your pick Kari." Just then lighting flashed in the arena and the titan tron read ' You're on Corbin. Rest In Peace' when the lights came back on Kari was gone. Later during Kari's match against R-truth Baron came out and tried to distract Kari but she amped up her energy and ended up using Baron's move end of days to win her match when she walked past him she flipped her hair with a smirk. Later when Baron and Undertaker's ,match was underway and Taker looked to be losing Kari came out wearing a Baron Corbin t-shirt and when Kari was peeling it off Baron's eyes were on her hard and then he saw her Undertaker tank top underneath he turned around and got choke slammed and Taker crossed his arm and pinned him. Kari climbed in the ring and Taker said "You're still getting eliminated at the rumble little one." "I'll be the one to put you over the rope Dead-man." Kari said right before Smack Down went off the air. After the show we are hanging out watching YouTube videos and the fan made stuff of us is so crazy like the one of Seth in love with Dean or the one where they cut clips of Dean and Roman together, but the last three took the cake one was the song 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton while video of Kane Kari and Eva play, second was of Kari and Roman cut to look like they were sleeping together and it was cut to the song'Movation' by Kelly Rowland,the last was 'Mr. Wrong' by Mary. ft Drake played while clips of cut together of Kari and Roman or Kari and Dean then of Kari and Seth. "Kari you know that they are gonna make videos about you and Taker right." Mark said with a smile. "Well I'm ready are you?" Kari teased back. I'm so glad that even with all the in ring drama we can still be close and not let it spill over into everyday life.


	30. Rumble results, RAW, and fast lane card

**Night of the Rumble**

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Kari and Seth are about to start their match and with the video package played about Kari's training Seth is in trouble and he knows it. Kari starts out by drilling Seth with right hands and he goes down the ref barely gets to three before Seth pops up and he goes outside but Kari follows and she slams him face first into the announce table. Seth rebounds and shoves Kari into the steel stairs and she goes down the ref gets to two before Kari gets to her feet. Seth is on Kari quickly hitting her with a chair but Kari gets away and pulls out a kendo stick and goes to town on Seth with it when he goes down again the ref gets to six before Seth slowly stands up Seth pulls a sledgehammer from under the ring and hit Kari in the stomach and then J and J come out and hand Seth a roll of duct tape and they hold Kari down while Seth taped her arms to the ring post, where she struggled but gave up when the ref finished the ten count. Kari was pissed when she finally got free the camera showed her finding J and J then attacking them and duct taping them together. Later the Royal Rumble is in full swing Kane was number 25 while Kari is called out at number 29 ,she jumps into the ring and takes down Seth Rollins once she is done beating the crap out of him she and Dean Ambrose throws him over the top and while Dean is talking crap Kari pushes him over the top rope also. Kari gets Sami Zyan after he puts Owens out Baron Corbin comes after Kari just as number 30 is announced and its the Undertaker he attacks Corbin and throws him over the top rope quickly. Kane Kari and Taker are the only ones left in the ring. Kane and Taker are fighting and every time Kari gets into it they shove her away so Kari gets angry and she gets a running start pushes them both with all her might and the most unexpected thing happens they both go over the top rope since they were off balance. Kari is jumping up and down then she realized she had to face Brock Lesnar since he is the champion.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

"What the hell Kari you're good but you can't beat Lesnar and Mark was supposed to win." Vince yelled. "Well they didn't eliminate me they were having fun."I said pointing at my angry lovers. "We were trying to figure out which one of us got to put you out." Mark said as he hugged me from behind. "Wait I can fix it why not make it where since I already have two matches at Mania I gift my match to Mark and then I get to terrorize the Authority a little by putting me in charge for a night." I say. "That works and you can launch your other plan."Glen said as he kissed my forehead. Later on when we went to the hotel I laid between my guys and realized even if I didn't get the main event at Wrestle Mania I had just won the rumble and no other woman could say that and I beat some big bad guys. The next day when we showed up at the arena is was crazy the fans were really happy that I won. "Wow Kari you've done something big the world is focused on you right now so whatever you do it's gonna trend worldwide." Jon said as he hugged me tight.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Raw started with Kari calling out the Authority. "Can the Authority please make their way to the ring this is an announcement regarding my win last night."Kari said. When the Authority climbs in the ring Kari says "Well now the party can begin. Vince told me that since I already have two big matches at WrestleMania that what I do with my Royal Rumble win is my choice. I decided not to be greedy so I'm gonna give my main event match to someone who deserves it. This person has supported me in so many ways they have been on my side since day one. I also have strong feelings for this person they make me feel butterflies inside when I see them.(,Kane was slowly getting closer to Kari, )This man is the love of my life. The Undertaker!" Kari said as she watched the smile on Kane's face fade as they heard the song 'All American Nightmare' by Hinder, along with a motorcycle reviving. When Taker climbed into the ring he scooped Kari up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and the pair began to kiss deeply and passionately. When they broke crowd began to cheer. "Well we have a show to run so bye." Stephanie McMahon said. "Oh no see Vince put me in charge for tonight and well all of you have matches tonight so go get ready. That means you too boss lady." Kari said with a smirk. Later during Kane's match against The New Day, Kari came down and sat at commentary,which distracted Kane who lost his match. Later Stephanie stormed into Kari's makeshift office and said "I refuse to face Sasha Banks." "Well Vince said anybody who doesn't do as they are told will be suspended for thirty days including you and if that happens I remain in charge until after the suspension is up." Kari said with a smirk. Later when J and J faced the Uso's it was mainly just a beat down for interfering in Kari's match. Later Stephanie went out for her match and Kari ran out and said"Let's make this a six woman tag match so Tamina, Naomi and Eva come on out here. So Sasha you can team with Naomi and Tamina while I team up with the boss lady and red barbie over here." When the match started it was Sasha and Kari they wrestled like best friends tend to but it seemed like they were holding back and then Kari tagged in Eva while Sasha tagged in Naomi and it was pretty much a beat down when Naomi went for the pin Stephanie broke up the pin when Tamina and Sasha rushed the ring Kari jumped in too when Eva got up it looked like a face off then Kari laughed and went over to stand beside Sasha. Then the beat down began as Sasha and Kari beat down Eva while Tamina and Naomi went to town on Stephanie. Seth had a match against Roman Reigns and it was a pay back beating after three superman punches and a spear Roman finally got tired of kicking Seth's ass and pinned for the win. The final match of the night was Triple H and Undertaker and things went sideways when Orton ran out with a bat but Kari was hot on his heels when they both got in the ring Triple H reached out for the bat but Orton looked at him and handed it to Kari before he RKO'd a stunned Triple H. Undertaker picked Triple H up as the rest of the Authority ran out, but Kane , Seth , J and J were taken down by Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and a hooded figure once they were down Undertaker choke slammed Triple H. "Everyone in this ring has had their dreams trampled on by you and now you've entered into a nightmare we are the all American nightmare. You cant wake up from this so grab your blanket and flashlight cause things are gonna get scary."Kari said as she stood in front on the Undertaker with Sasha joining her on one side with Dean, Roman, Randy , and two hooded figures stood on the other side. Kari raised her arms and lowered them quickly and flames leaped from the ring posts Kane stood looking stunned. " See little brother Kari has taken your power and now she is my right hand. Rest in peace." Undertaker said as the lights went out, when they came back on the ring was empty except for a knocked out Triple H the rest of the Authority looked stunned and that's how Raw ended.

 _ **Glen/Kane's POV**_

Once we got to the hotel Kari looked so tired so after Mark and I take a shower we run a bath for Kari and once she's in the tub we washed her body then dried her off and carried her to bed where she snuggled into our arms and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to Kari giving me a blowjob and then she was switching back and forth between me and Mark, Once were both rock hard Kari slid her pussy down on my cock,and then Mark lubed up and worked his cock into her ass and once we started up a rhythm and I felt myself going over the edge and after I moaned out Kari's name Mark climaxed then Kari came as she moaned out both of our names. Later Kari was out doing press and I said "Mark she's gonna face Brock because she feels like she has to prove herself." "I know and she is gonna lose so we just gotta pick up the pieces when it happens." Mark says as he hugs me. When we arrived at the house show Kari was sitting in the locker room when she gets a note from a stage hand. "Fuck that shit not happening." Kari says as she throws the paper to the ground and walks away. I picked it up and what I read pissed me off I showed it to Mark and he got just as mad as I was. "How can they ask her to announce her brothers after the way they've treated her and for the Hall of Fame!" Mark yelled. "Because I want her to see that she isn't the star of the family." Booker T said as strolled into our locker room. "Kari is doing bigger and better things than you did at her age so she is a star and she will surpass you in everyway." I said as I got in Booker's face. "Look bro I'll do it but you've gotta talk about me during your speech and make it seem like you're really proud, cause I've talked to Lane and we worked it all out and you think you'll get off easy but no you screwed me in the past now it's my turn." Kari said as she walked in with Sasha behind her. "Fine but don't expect me to announce you when you get in." Booker said. "Oh I don't,but I have a list of people who would be proud to do it." Kari said with a smile as her and Sasha high five each other.

 _ **Joe/Roman's POV**_

We are doing Smack Down and it's almost time for the announcement of a match that really doesn't need to happen but Kari has to prove her self every chance she gets. "Kari is supposed to be fearless, she's supposed to be a trail blazer the future of women's wrestling but she is doing the same thing to my client that she accused Cena of doing to her, she is refusing to grant him a match."Heyman said as he and Brock Lesnar stood in the ring. Kari went out and said "Shut up Heyman. I am not denying Brock a match I'm just not gonna go against him after I've had two matches that night, but if Brock wants a fight any other time any other place I'm ready to go." as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Calm down honey Brock doesn't do Smack Down he wants you at Fast Lane." Heyman said before Baron Corbin's music hits. "Wait a minute if anybody gets a match at Fast Lane with Kari it's me she's been dodging me for almost a month now." Corbin said. "No I haven't we had a match you didn't take seriously and when you lost you threw a fit and Taker came out and spanked your ass." Kari said as she looked between the two men who wanted to fight her. Triple H's music hit and from the top of the ramp he said "Next Monday on Raw Baron Corbin you will face Brock Lesnar and the winner will face Kari at Fast Lane and the loser will face Kari on Raw the next week. Kari you always wanted to be the center of attention how does it feel?" "I love it plus I'm not walking around with my lips glued to your ass like Seth." Kari said as she left the ring. Later that night Kari was in Mark's lap looking at the video shot list production wanted plus they wanted her to pick from a list of music to go with her video package for the lead up to Fast Lane. "Why is this so hard?" Kari moaned "Look babygirl being famous is hard you are on the top of the mountain right now." Glen said as he kissed her forehead. "Kari you want ice cream and movies to de-stress." Jon said as he smiled. Kari nodded and Mark put a collar on Kari as I put one on Jon cause they are like big kids when it's just them and we need to reign them in so we just relaxed the rest of the night knowing Monday was going to be crazy.


	31. Matches, Rest and Unexpected Rescues

_**Undertaker/ Mark's POV**_

Monday morning Kari and I did a sexy photo shoot for WWE magazine since we were the new it couple, during the shoot Kari was all over me and I knew Glen was loving how Kari looked pressed against me in those tiny shorts and crop tops. Later while Kari was sitting in make up I was talking to Glen about doing something special for Kari. "Well we need to pick out a song to play as she walks into the room." I said. "She loves 'H.O.L.Y' by Florida-Georgia line. It also explains how we feel about her." Glen said as he looks into my eyes. "Bro she loves us just as much as we love her, I know she does."I say before kissing him softly knowing that he remembers the girls before who only wanted one of us and not both. "You two really do love Kari don't you?" Randy Orton asked as he walked up to us. "Yeah Randy she is our everything." I said. "Well good cause all three of you deserve to be happy." Randy said before he walked away.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Raw starts off with a shot of Kane and Undertaker arguing in the parking garage and it escalates into a fight and security breaks it up just as Kari rides up on her motorcycle. "Kari tell Taker that you're just using him to make me jealous." Kane says. "Why are you asking me to lie Kane?" Kari said as Taker wrapped his arms around her waist. Triple H made a match between Kane and Undertaker. Kari and Sasha had a tag match against Emma and Alicia Fox it was a quick match but when it was over Summer Rae and Eva Marie tried to jump them, so Sasha and Kari put them down. "Oh my god you two really thought you were gonna beat us up." Sasha said as she and Kari were hanging all over each other in the ring. Later when Taker came to do his match he had Kari with him and kissed Kari when they got to the center of ring. When Kane came out Kari was laughing at him. "Hold up Kane you want to know when our marriage stop mattering to me cause it was way before TLC. When you became this corporate puppet that's when you lost me, when we first got together you were a monster, a beast, a demon but now you're the authority's bitch." Kari said before she left the ring and sat at the announce table. During the match Kane seemed to get vicious in going after the Undertaker, but then Taker was taking it to Kane also. "Kari you are gonna be with us for the main event right?"JBL asked. "Of course because the only thing better than watching two men fight over me is to watch four men fight over me." Kari replied with a smile. "Kari don't you think you're inviting trouble by being out here during that match?" Byron Saxton asked. "No Byron I'm scouting the competion and letting them both know I'm not afraid of them." Kari replied, just as Kane walked over to the table after he just ran Taker face first into the ring post. Kari stood up and took off her headset, but then Taker blindsided him with a big boot to the face and once they got back in the ring Taker hit Kane with a tombstone and pinned for the win. After coming over to kiss Kari Taker went to the back. When the main event started Baron Corbin and Brock Lesnar were sizing each other up, the action started with Corbin unloading on Brock but quickly realizing he was only pissing him off, Brock began to hit Corbin with a series of right hands then he took Corbin to suplex city and Brock walked over to the announce table and got in Kari's face. "Heyman you need to tell Brock to focus cause he's gotta match going on." Kari said with a smirk. "Baron Corbin is no match for the beast incarnate." Heyman said right before Baron kicked Brock in the face and then drug him into the ring and began to beat him. Baron went for deep six but Brock broke free and hit Baron with an F-5 and pinned for the win. "Looks like I'll see you at Fast Lane Kari." Heyman said before Kari stood up and said "Yeah but Brock will see me in his nightmares before then." The arena went dark when the lights came on Brock was surrounded by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose,Randy Orton and the Undertaker, Brock had no time to react as the beat down began he was being beaten as Kari was holding Heyman by the collar saying "If you fight one of us you fight all of us." When Brock was down Roman picked Baron Corbin up and let Orton RKO him then Orton held him up as Roman speared him then Ambrose hit him with a dirty deeds. The arena went dark again and when the lights came back on Heyman was standing looking shocked while only Corbin and Lesnar lay in the ring motionless as Raw went off the air.

 _ **Kane/ Glen's POV**_

When we got to the hotel that night Kari took her shower first then she went to work on setting up her entrance and music for Fast Lane once Mark and I were both done showering we put Kari's collar on and I said "Baby girl you need to relax and release some pressure." Kari dropped to her knees as Mark put her work in her messenger bag. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed were we used the restraints to tie her spread eagle on the bed. I began to rub an ice cube down her body and she was moaning and squirming. "Oh she's usually so quiet have we found a way to make the little slave vocal." Mark said before he began to play with her pussy."Oh masters it feels so good." Kari moaned. I slid my cock deep into her wet pussy and as I began to thrust I felt Mark slide is cock into my ass and after built a rhythm I came quickly and pulled out then Mark pulled out of me and began to pump in and out of Kari dripping wet pussy. "Masters may I please cum I can barely hang on." Kari moaned out. "Cum for me sweetie cum all over my cock."Mark said as he came. Kari was moaning when there was a knock at the door to our room after Mark and I pulled on some sweat pants and Kari put on one of our T-shirts ,I opened the door to a bouncy Cody who ran over to Kari and said "Guess what I found out?" " What baby bro tell me." Kari said as she tried to calm him down. "Florida -Georgia line will be on the Raw after Fast Lane." Cody said. "Oh my god. I love their music." Kari said as Randy came to retrieve a bouncy Cody. "He had coffee with Jon and Kofi so yeah." Randy said as he carried his wired boyfriend down the hall. The next morning Kari did a local news program and then she went to a school to speak against bullying, when she finally slowed down it was to visit some sick kids in a hospital, then she did a house that night she fell asleep rather quickly. "She is taking tomorrow off cause she's exhausted." Mark said as he tucked her in. Just then Hunter called and said "Kari needs to take a day off so I cancelled everything for tomorrow and she only has one small match on Smack Down." That was just creepy or she looks tired, I think to myself.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I wake up and realise it's nine in he morning so I'm late I get up only to be pushed back down by Mark who says "Hunter cancelled everything you need a day off so relax we will go to the gym and maybe shopping but no work you need to rest." "Okay big daddy." I say as I sit up. Glen comes in carrying breakfast and says "Looks like our princess if finally awake so let's have breakfast in bed." Once we got done eating we get dressed we head to the gym where we run into Eva Marie who says "Must be nice to be able just take a day whenever you feel like it." I ignore her then go hard at the weights cause to face Brock I need to build some muscle, I felt eyes on me as I was lifting weights and I looked up to see Paige and Eva looking at me in anger. Later when Mark and Glen took me shopping I mentioned it to them and Glen looked me in then eyes and said" They are jealous cause you are doing things they weren't even smart enough to imagine, so don't let them bother you." "Glen's right Paige wanted to break down walls but she didn't know how to do it and you've done it so screw those bitches, and anybody else who can't deal." Mark said as he lifted me into a hug. I realized they were right and I knew what I needed to do and that was to celebrate my success, but after my day off was over cause the guys were really taking care of me and I was loving it, after shopping they took me on a picnic lunch, then they took me to a spa to be pampered and that night we ate dinner and then read comic books until we cuddled up and went to sleep. The next day I felt great and I had so much energy , so when it was time for Smack Down I was hyped up so when Hunter said I needed to fill a short time gap by talking trash to Corbin I agreed after I told him I wanted use the entrance music we talked about it would build momentum for the match at Fast Lane. Later after Baron beat Sami Zyan he said "Kari wont even last that long on Raw against me I guess it's a good thing that we aren't going to have a match as Fast Lane it wouldn't be much of a match and it would ruin the show for the match to only last five minutes." My new music hit (The Fighter by In This Moment) and I walked down the ramp in all black ring gear, when I climbed in the ring Baron looked like he was ready to fight. "Look at you all big, bad and scary but you don't frighten me I slept with a demon I make love to a phenom so you are nothing to me but a side note. Baron you should be afraid I've went up against and beat quite a few men I've only lost to Seth Rollins and he cheated so what makes you think I can't beat you." I said as I got extremely close to him. "You are smaller and weaker than me plus you are afraid of me, or you're turned on either way you'll end up flat on your back underneath me." Baron said. "OH you think I want you well let's see how the goods feel." I said as I grabbed his package and them squeezed really hard(he had padding), before he dropped to his knees and I left the ring. Later I had a match against Fandango and he tried to get me to dance so I pretended to dance along then I kicked him in the face and pinned for the win, then Kane and Eva Marie came out Eva said "Now that Kane and Kari are officially divorced we can get married." "Congratulations. Now it's time for our match Eva." Sasha said as she came down the ramp. Hunter wanted more controversy so he sent me out and said "Do whatever you want." My music stopped the match for a minute and I went and stood at ringside for Sasha but I kept getting closer and closer to Kane who caught on to what I was playing at so when I got face to face with him Eva was looking at us as I put my arms around his neck and he tried to kiss me but I slapped him and Sasha caught Eva in a roll up. Eva was so mad and Kane looked crazy.

 _ **Undertaker/Mark's POV**_

After Smack Down we left the arena and got on the bus , once we were all ready for bed Glen said "Hunter just needed to add some spice huh." "Yeah but do you know how hard it was to not kiss you with your hands all over me?" Kari asked as she snuggled between us. "That looked great especially the part where Eva was looking like she knew Kane didn't want her." I said as I pulled the blanket over us. We had the weekend off and we spent it adding Kari to the deed for the ranch since we wanted her to call it home also. "Guys you don't have to add me." Kari said as she was about to sign the paper work. " Yes we do we love and trust you so the ranch is your home also." Glen said as he cupped Kari's cheek then kissed her forehead. I worried about Monday cause I've read the script and it looks kinda bad.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Raw kicked off with Brock Lesnar saying Kari had better be ready to suffer her first clean loss and Seth came out saying "I beat Kari fair and square." "Seth you had to tape her down." Heyman said. Baron Corbin came down and said " Brock there won't be anything left after tonight." "Wow you guys are all talking about me. I feel so special. Baron I'm gonna beat you and Brock I'll see you at Fast Lane. Seth go to hell." Kari said as she walked down the ramp. Later Roman had a match against Kane, during the match Kari came down and stood in Roman's corner which messed with Kane's head and he lost the match. Baron and Kari were the main event when Kari came out she looked like she ready for war with a skull painted on her face. Baron was cocky when he came down. The match started with Kari going for a shoulder tackle and Baron knocking her down instead but Kari still moved around effortlessly and did her best but Baron was just too big and strong. Baron standing over Kari laughing when all of a sudden Kari hit him with a roll up and she even grabbed his tights and pinned for a win. Baron was livid as the ref raised Kari's hand. Baron attacked Kari he was beating the crap out of her and her team was nowhere to be found but then the camera cut to them being locked in a supply room. Baron had already hit Kari with the end of days and was about to go for deep six when all of a sudden Brock Lesnar ran out and attacked Baron Corbin. After Lesnar beat Baron to a pulp he carried Kari to the medics and said "Get her checked out now." Raw ended with Kane standing outside the trainer's room looking worried as Undertaker,Sasha,Roman and Dean run up. Why did Brock save Kari?


	32. Better than expected

_**Undertaker/Mark's POV**_

We are all sitting in a hotel room after Raw and Kari says "Brock makes me feel tiny and it scares me that he ran with me and it was like nothing he said I was like carrying one of his kids." "Well he makes a lot of people feel that way doll." Jon said as he and Kari tried to play poker with us but it seemed like they were getting bored. "Why don't you two go join Cody and Sasha they are watching horror movies next door Randy said. "Bye daddy, bye big daddy." Kari said after she kissed me and Glen. "See ya latter daddy." Dean said as he kissed Joe. "Those two were winning and still bored." Joe said. "Kari only enjoys strip poker or candy poker." Glen said. "What the hell is candy poker?" Ryan asked. "Where we gamble candy and junk food instead of money and she loves to win cause her on candy is like Cody and Jon on coffee it's not good."I explained. "Are you guys coming to the party we are having for Kari after Fast Lane?" Glen asked. "Yeah plus I talked to Florida Georgia line and they are willing to sing at the party free of charge cause they are huge fans of Kari." Randy said. Later we went to get Kari while Joe was getting Jon we saw the funniest thing Kari was rapping the song 'Roamn's Revenge' by Nikki Manji and Jon was doing the Enimen part. When they finished the song we all applauded and I said "Well we gotta get vince to let you two drop an album." When we got to our Kari was almost asleep so Glen carried her to bed and we snuggled in next to her. Sunday is going to be hard on her I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

I am working out extra hard cause I no me beating Brock wasn't that possible but I want to try and hope that maybe I could at least put up a good fight. I was lifting weights with Joe when Paige walked over and said " Wow Kari you are doing an awful lot of exercise I guess since you got cut from the bikini photo shoot you decided to slim down." "Walk away cause I don't hit women but skanks with get slapped." Jon said as he walked over. "I didn't get cut I declined because it was a four page spread on me or a group photo shoot for the others." I said. Later Jon and I were just hanging out taking goofy pictures when we saw two kids bring picked on by some other kids after we ran the bullies off I saw that they both had on some of our merchandise and I looked at Jon too see of he was thinking what I was thinking. Later that night when Dean and I came out to do a tag match during the house show we introduced our special guests Charlie and Ellie they were so happy to be front row. When we told the story of how we meet them Sheamus and Rusev came out and Sheamus said " No wonder they are your friends, they are small and weak just like you two." " Well I'd rather be like Kari and Dean than you like you you big meanie." Ellie said when she had a mic. "Rusev will crush them then we will crush you." Rusev said. "Dean and Kari are gonna beat you both." Charlie said in Dean's mic. The match was rather quick and after Dean and I won we had Charlie and Ellie in the ring celebrating. "That was too cute baby boy you too baby girl." Roman said as he hugged us. "That was wonderful princess you and Dean made their night." Glen said as he kissed my neck. Later after our showers me, Mark, and Glen were talking when Mark put handcuffs on me and Glen ripped my T- shirt off and pushed me onto the bed. "Oh helpless and ready to be fucked." Glen said as he began to finger my pussy, I was moaning until Mark put his cock into my mouth. Once I was soaking wet Glen plunged his cock deep into me as Mark began to push his cock into my ass when they built a rhythm I began to moan and scream as the pumped hard and fast. "Oh good Daddy, oh big daddy I need to cum please." I begged. "Oh yeah babygirl cum for us." Mark said. I came so hard and they were both right behind me. I fell asleep with my head on Mark's chest.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Smack down starts with Baron Corbin talking about Brock putting his nose where it doesn't belong. "On Raw Brock decided to come save Kari after she cheated by pulling my tights to win. So he needs to get out here and explain why he put his nose in my business." Corbin says. Kari comes out and says "Baron you owe me an explanation cause you lost and decided to jump me so if anybody is gonna do some explaining it will be you." "Kari you cheated." Baron said. "No I rolled you up and your tights got tangled." Kari said with a smile. Whe Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar came out Heyman said "Corbin, my client Brock Lesnar was insuring that once he beats little Kari on Sunday she can't complain saying I wasn't a hundred percent I was hurt so Brock ended your assault not only for that reason but because you are pathetic she won you lost." Baron went after Heyman only to get an F5 Kari smiled until Brock said "That's you on Sunday." "Nope." Kari said as she left the ring. Later Kari was having a match against Tyler Breeze when Summer Rae and Eva Marie came down Eva Marie got on the apron and distracted the ref while Summer handed Tyler brass knuckles. When Kari turned back around Tyler went to hit her but missed and Kari hit him with a back stabber and then a arm bar and Tyler tapped out the brass knuckles were still on his hand. Undertaker , Randy and Roman came out as Kari grabbed a mic and said "Bad boys have nightmares Tyler and you were being bad, so were you Summer." Roman set Tyler up and he got RKO'd then speared. Summer Rae got choke slammed and then taken for the last ride. Undertaker kissed Kari as the lights went out and the disappeared. Roman and Dean had a tag match against New Day they won since Randy kept Woods from interfering. When Heyman and Lesnar came out to do the contract signing with Kari I knew things were gonna get crazy. "Kari are you sure you want to go thru with this you really don't need to prove yourself to anybody." Heyman said. "Fuck off Heyman this is about respect win or lose I got in the ring and nobody can take that away from me." Kari said before she signed the contract. Brock laughed as he signed it also. "Wow you think you might beat me please this is just funny to me." Brock said. Kari climbed onto the table after Brock was done and then she leaped down on to him and when he went down she began drilling him in the face when he finally got his bearings Kari was already up the ramp. "Wow Brock may have under estimated Kari she moves quick." Byron said. Smack Down ended with Brock in the ring with a busted lip.

 _Fast Lane_

 _ **Still Fan's POV**_

When Fast Lane starts it's a few okay pre-show matches then Sheamus and Cesaro have a match that ends in a double count out. Seth Rollins defends the US title against Dean Ambrose and wins after a pedigree. Roman wins the intercontential tittle. Sasha battles Becky Lynch and retains her Women's tittle. When it's getting closer to Kari and Brock's match they play Kari's workout footage and it shows how hard she worked to prepare for this match. When Kari comes out she is wearing a black hooded cape as her entrance played smoke wafted up around her then when she got in the ring flames lept from the ring posts. Brock came out with his usual theme. When the match started it was just Kari trying to take down Brock and him not moving. Kari climbed on the top turn buckle when she jumped Brock caught her and slammed her he pinned and somehow she kicked out, Brock was surprised then he tried to suplex Kari but she slipped out of his grip and then she went for his knees when she got Brock down to one knee she drop kicked him in the face and then hit him with a baseball slide. When she went up top she came down and hit Brock between the shoulders with an axe handle chop. Kari went for a pin and Brock kicked out Kari kept up the assault tho but when Brock got up he took Kari to suplex city and then he hit her with the F5 he pinned Kari who kicked out to everyones shock. Brock got pissed the her began to pummel her and she fought back hard but Brock hit her with another F5 and she was done Brock pinned her and after the match he walked over to where she sat and the refs were trying to wave him off he helped her up and raised her hand in respect. Fast Lane ended with Brock and Kari standing in the ring.

 _ **Kane/ Glen's POV**_

Kari looks exhausted after her match with Brock but she is also smiling cause even tho she lost she got what she wanted respect because nobody thought she would last as long as she did and then for to her pin Brock even tho she lost was just amazing. "Damn sis you look bad but Brock raising your hand was a big deal so suplex city and two F5s you are gonna be sore if you don't soak tonight" Jon said as he hugged Kari before me and Mark could get to her. "I almost won so I can beat him one day." Kari said before she cuddled into me and Mark cause she was tired and needed to be cuddled. "Come on princess your daddies have you and we are going to take care of you." I said as I lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bus where Mark ran her a warm bath and I took her clothes off and placed her in the tub, then we got into the tub with her and washed her body and then after we were all dry I put Kari in one of my sweat shirts along with some warm socks then we all got in bed and held Kari as she slept and I knew that she was exactly where she wanted to be and that was between the two people she loved the most. The next day I wake to Kari working on her entrances at Wrestle Mania, and she says " Hunter said I get to have two amazing entrances, but I have to plan them but any calls he will make them for me." Later we are in the gym when Cody comes over and says "Kari come help me pick out a new suit and you need a dress just because." "Okay little bro." Kari said before she kissed me and Mark. When Kari came back she had a three dresses and a pair of shoes. When Raw starts Kari and Cody are bouncing all over the place since Florida Georgia Line are they and when they walk past us Kari nearly faints. Later she has a match with the Miz who has been talking trash to the country stars and when he gets in their faces Kari hits him with a suicide flip off the top turn buckle and then she puts him in the ring and does a frog splash then pins for the win. Kari winks at the singers before heading up the ramp. Later I am in the ring with Eva Marie when Kari came out and said "Kane you know that I still care about you even tho you ripped my heart out and stomped on it so I have to show you something. This footage was taken earlier today." A video of Eva Marie popped up and on screen it showed her and Seth kissing in my office and then things got heated and Eva took her shirt off the video ended. "That isn't what it looks like." Eva said. "Looks like you are cold busted to me." Kari said as she climbed in the ring. "Eva we will talk after our match is over." I said. "Oh yeah since Naomi is injured, Jimmy asked me to take her place. I said yes." Kari said. When Jimmy Uso came out Kari and Eva started out and Kari was pretty much pummeling her. When she breaks free Eva tags me in and I get into the ring waiting on Kari tag in Jimmy Uso but she tries to fight me and she kicks punches and even slaps me but I can't hit her so I let her take me down and she pins me then I kiss her as the ref hits the three count when it's over Kari hits Eva with a last ride before she left the ring. I am so glad that whole fake thing with me and Eva is over and then the news later that night was crazy Eva got let go for some reason.

 _ **Kari's POV**_

The next day I am sitting on the bus since the guy left me after we worked out at the gym and seems like everybody is busy I am reading a book and after I ate lunch I was about to watch a movie when Joe showed up and said "Get in the car, no questions." I got in the car cause I trust Joe so it's not like he'd hurt me (I hope he wouldn't). We stop at a hotel and I look at him funny he walks me into the building and takes me to a room and inside I see Sasha and Lana getting dolled up and they leave before I do I am given a dress by a woman and after I put on the dress and shoes she does my hair, makeup and nails. I am now sitting in the room wearing a white ball gown waiting , when all of a sudden Cody and Jon walk in all dressed up and Cody says "Come on princess." I smile and walk with them we go the hotel ball room where they both stand on either side of me and when we get inside the ball room they both back away as I hear 'H.O.L.Y' being sung by Florida -Georgia Line as Mark and Glen stand across the room from me when I make it over to them the song ends. "Kari when I first met you I knew you were different and I had to be around you and that night we found you heart broken I knew you were what we needed. You have made us whole." Glen said. "Kari you have shown us the beautiful strong graceful and sweet person you are inside and out. When you came to us and told us how you felt I knew it was meant to be because you were into both of us and you thought you had to choose but as you see we both need love and want you." Mark said. " You've shown me how to love myself which makes me love you even more. You support me no matter how crazy my dreams are. You see things in me I didn't even see in my self. Tahnk you for loving me." I said as tears streamed down my face. (Thank good for water-proof mascara). After that we dance and I spend the whole party with the people who mean the most to me: Mark, Glen, Lana, Sasha, Cody, Jon, Randy, Dolph, Joe, And Ryan. I just hope life doesn't throw anything crazy at me.


	33. Pain, Love, PPV, and Seth's guy

_**Kari's POV**_

I was just hanging out with Dean and Cody who were both excited for Valentine's Day which was coming up. "Well your guys are gonna have to step up their game cause that party was amazing." Cody said. "Well we are just gonna have a low key kind of night." I said with a smile. Later I realized that I want to do something special for my guys since they do so much for me. I head to a sex store to pick up a few items then I hide them before getting ready for Raw where I have to make an announcement about getting my title back from Seth Rollins. "Look I know I missed my thirty day rematch but I was busy fighting a lone wolf and a beast so I want to become number one contender for the United States Title." I said as I stood in the center of the ring. "Kari you lost to Lesnar, but you put up a hell of a fight, which makes me think that you deserve a match but only if you can beat Alberto Del Rio at Road Block. "Triple H said as he stood at the top of the ramp. "Fine but do I have a match tonight?" I ask with a smirk. "Well yes you do against Dolph Ziggler." Triple H said. I was ringside during Sasha's match against Charlotte since her dad would be ringside, and when he tried to interfere I stopped him and all hell broke loose cause he grabbed me and I suplexed him which distracted Charlotte and let Sasha get her with the Banks statement and Charlotte tapped out. When it was time for my match I came out with my two hooded figures they were there to watch my back since Ric and Charlotte were still pissed off. When the match started Dolph and I went at it full force I lost a step or two and he hit me with a DDT then I got clotheslined when I regained my bearings I took Dolph down with a clothesline then hit him with a series of right hands and finally a super kick, pinning him for the victory. I was celebrating when all of a sudden my druids where taken down by Rusev and Sheamus. I was pissed when all of a sudden I am hit with double knee back breaker before Undertaker comes out and choke slams Del Rio. "The Undertaker isn't gonna be able to save Kari at Road Block and that might crush one of her WrestleMaina matches." Byron Saxton said as Raw went off the air. When we got to the hotel I took a shower and when I climbed into bed Glen grazed my lower back and I moaned in pain and tried to keep him and Mark from pulling up my shirt. "What the hell is this Kari?" Mark asked as he saw the huge bruise that was on my lower back that I found in the shower. "Well the double knee back breaker leaves a mark when you're thrown up before being pulled into it." I said as I curled up due to the pain. "Fuck this there is no way Triple H knew he was going to throw you up and pull you down like that." Glen said as he grabbed his phone. "Paige asked him to weaken me so she and Natalya can have a easy shot at the tag titles." I said.

 _ **Mark/ UnderTaker's POV**_

When we met with Hunter the next day he looked at Kari's back and had a trainer make sure it was just a bruise he called in Del Rio and Paige who looked smug as they held hands. "You two are in trouble and since you tried to injure a top card wrestler to further your own career this is what will happen so listen closely. Del Rio you will lose to Kari and it will be clean and make her look even more magnificent than she already is so no whining about using you signature moves. Paige you and Natalya will lose then she will attack you for her heel turn instead of attacking Sasha on Raw." Hunter said as he gave them the death glare. "Kari you are off until SmackDown since we need you and Taker for the big Valentines day match." Stephanie said as she walked in. Later we took Kari to get a massage and the people looked at us strange due to the huge bruise on her back. When we left Kari said "Let's not do that when I have a giant bruise. One of ladies gave me a pamphlet on domestic abuse and help getting out of an abusive relationship." Glen and I both looked shocked as she showed us the pamphlet and Glen said "She must not know who we are cause you beat us both during the Rumble so she must not be a wrestling fan." Kari was with us during the house show when bumped into Booker T who said "After my induction I'll be doing announcer work and I look forward to calling your matches." Kari just rolled her eyes her brothers had really made it hard for her to care about them. The next day Kari decided she wanted to do some baking which meant that all our friends would be showing up. It started with Jon and Cody wanting to help, then Sasha showed saying she wanted to frost cookies which means Lana and the baby came just cause. When there was a knock at the door I opened it since all the sexy in the kitchen I said "Yes they are all here and in the kitchen we set the poker table up when Jon and Cody showed up." After a few hands of poker Kari said "Guys dinner will be ready soon, and Dolph set up the portable play pen so nugget can play." "I knew this close to a holiday of any type we would have full crew so I rented a house instead of a hotel room." Glen said as he and Joe folded up the poker table while Randy and I set up the dinning table with the help of Ryan adding the table leaf. "I'm gonna kick Del Rio's ass about your back too. "Joe said as he cut into his chicken breast. "Joe don't he already got into trouble so let's just leave it plus Colby is gonna kill him about it." Kari said. "Oh yeah he's pissed about it saying you are a great person and Del Rio went too far." Sasha said as she and Kari playing with their food like kids. After dinner we all said bye to everyone and we went up to bed I kissed Kari and Glen's foreheads before pulling them close and falling asleep.

 _ **Glen/ Kane'sPOV**_

When we got to the arena for Smack Down it was a mess of Valentine's day madness and it seemed like all the lovers were very happy. Me and Mark had a huge gift for Kari even tho she wanted to do it low-key we just can't help ourselves when it comes to her. Jon and Cody show off their new charms and Kari says "Come on boys I picked them out for you." "Well here we got you a little something." Cody said as they both handed her heart shaped boxes. "Oh guys thanks." Kari said as she kissed their cheeks and then she pulled out the gifts she got them. "Wow so cute."Cody said as he and Jon put on the necklace pieces. "Yeah it's the best friends necklace in four pieces I gave Lana her piece this morning."Kari said as she showed off her part. Later the valentines day match was about to start when Taker and Kari came out Taker said "You see this lady has been thru hell and back so when I marry her it will not be until death do us part it will be forever." When the match started it was Kari and Taker, Paige and Del Rio,Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae,John Cena and Nikki Bella,Daniel Bryant and Brie Bella,finally Natalya and Tyson Kidd. Kari was cleaning house she took out Paige and Summer Rae as Taker took out Tyson Kidd. When there were only three couples left the Bellas tried to double team Kari as Cena and Bryant tried the same with Undertaker well they ended up getting beaten as Kari grabbed each Bella by throat while Taker did the same to their boyfriends. Kari and Taker looked into each others eyes as they double choke slammed the couples and pinned for the win. Once the ref raised their hands Kari grabbed Undertaker and kissed him deep and hard. Smack Down ended with Kari slapping Del Rio who had just lost to Dean Ambrose. Later when we got to the hotel I said "I know you wanted low key but we got you something big anyway. I put the shoe box on her lap and when she opened it she said "Oh my god these are amazing and expensive shoes guys. I mean limited edition DeadPool Red Bottoms. Thank you so much." "There's more darling." Mark said nas he put a large dress box on her lap. Kari was stunned she cried and I was worried she didn't like it until she set it down and said "You guys are so perfect." "Babygirl, DeadPool is your favorite so to get you an evening gown that looks a bit like his costume custom made for you is just what we for you."Mark said as he kissed her forehead. "Well I've got a gift for you boys also." Kari said as she grabbed a black bag and went into the bathroom. When she came out wearing wearing a fishnet body suit and black heels I knew we were in for a surprise she handed us the bed restraints and said "No safe word I put my full faith in you tonight." "Baby that is a big deal are you sure about it?" I ask as we restrained her to the bed. "I'm sure daddy."Kari said as she kissed my cheek. Once Kari was secured Mark and I just kissed and caressed each other while she watched, then we both took turns fucking her mouth I played with her pussy til she moaned out my name I got her soaking wet then Mark pounded her pussy til they both came hard , when I began to pound her ass she was moaning my name so loud that when we finished a hotel security guard came up to make sure she was okay. "Wow princess you gave up control and that shows how much you truly love us." I said as we cuddled up and went to sleep.

 _Road Block_

 _ **Fan's POV**_

When Road Block started everyone knew tonight that most of these matches would affect Wrestle Mania matches and it was going to be exciting cause everyone wanted to be on the grandest stage of them all. Sasha kept her title out of Charlotte's hands once again. Later Roman and Dean get their hands on the tag team titles , while Paige and Natalya are defeated by Dana Brooke and Becky Lynch so they are the number one contenders for the women's tag team titles. Natalya went crazy on Paige and beat her to a pulp. When it was time for Kari to face Del Rio it was a stellar match but it seemed like Del Rio was trying to injure Kari but when she used his own finisher the double knee back breaker on him he tapped out quickly. Brock beat Bray Wyatt easily and then the Undertaker showed up and said "You had a hard time beating my lady so you are going to lose Lesnar."

 _ **Cody's POV**_

After Road Block all of us decided we needed some rest and relaxation so Randy and I set up a movie party in a rented house that was fulled catered and everybody would be able to spend the night. Joe and Jon showed up and Jon said "Well Seth wants to come he knows it's for couples and he is dating someone new cause Tamina was trying to control him. The new person might be a shock but it's somebody we know." When Colby showed up we were all shocked to see him and Baron Corbin holding hands. "Look my friends will like you,they are just shocked to see me with a guy." Colby said. "Yo Baron you did great during the pre-show hopefully you and I can have a longer rivalry next time."Kari said as she ruffled Colby's hair. "Thanks and is you ever want to be a true heel I can help you pick the music like I did with Seth." Baron said to Kari as they were fixing food. Baron was in cause if Kari likes you then it's golden. I know that Kari is gonna need some good friends like us cause she is making history and the stress is going to be major.


End file.
